Total Drama Bartoa Island Season One
by DragonIam
Summary: My fanfic of total drama with an ORIGINAL CAST.


TOTAL DRAMA BARTOA ISLAND!

Episode 1

(The camera slowly zooms in towards the island to see Chris standing on the dock of a new island, This island looks a little like Wawanakwa. It has forest, two cliffs with one significantly larger than the other and the two cabins for the teams by the beach)

Chris: Welcome audience to the eighth season of total drama! The next cast of unsuspecting teens will be arriving on their boats any second now to battle it out for the next million dollars.

(A boat zooms into vision as if on cue and comes to a stop by the dock. A boy get's off holding a suitcase and a stuffed wolf wearing pink pantaloons two sizes too big)

Chris: Here's Bren a dragon obsessed writer with a love for his stuffed animals and someone with a couple more odd quirks than most would assume.

Bren: Oh man, I've always dreamed of being here! This is soo exciting!

(A girl get's off behind him glaring maliciously at Chris. He flinches back)

Chris: And here's his sister Kaitlyn, the youngest ever competitor at fourteen years old... and why is she staring at me like that?

Bren: She absolutely hates you

Kaitlyn: Indeed I do, but i would LOVE a million dollars

Chris: Alright then, head off to the campground

(He points in the general direction)

Chris: over there... away from me

(Bren follows his sister to where Chris pointed)

(Chris looks at the boat and sees the next people waiting. He motions them over. A tall handsome and athletic boy climbs down)

Chris: Here we have Brett the rich cool kid with extreme gambling issues!

Brett: We agreed you wouldn't talk about that!

Chris: *Sarcastically* Oops! Slip of the tongue. NEXT!

(A red haired and fit looking girl comes off and smiles at Chris, following her comes a greasy chunky looking boy with wild hair, and then coming in last is a small boy with a dumb expression on his face)

Chris: Also here we have Halley a competitive and athletically able girl, Dune a brilliant hobbyist inventor, and Lukas the... well kind of a nobody that got on more so for laughs than for ability)

Lukas: Hey!

Chris: What can i say it's true!

(Lukas hangs his head and begins walking towards camp. Halley runs up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder)

Dune: Do you have any kind of junk around here that would be good for my inventions?

Chris: Plenty! Not that your allowed to use it!

Dune: *Sarcastic* Thanks

(He follows the others. Another boat arrives with the next contestants and the first boat drives off. The first person walks down. It's a pretty Spanish girl with long brown hair)

Chris: Ah, now we have Sarah! A popular girl who has had more than one guy try for her

Sarah: Hey Chris. Where can i drop my stuff?

(Chris points and she walks a couple steps before watching the next people come off)

Chris: Next up are Dillon and Marcus!

(Marcus walks off the boat and makes goo-goo eyes at Sarah. He is a slightly short boy with a freckly face. Nobody follows)

Chris: I said AND DILLON!

(Still nothing happens so Chris puts a hand out and an intern places a megaphone in his hand. He yells into it)

Chris: DILLON COME DOWN HERE ALREADY!

(Dillon walks down yawning and rubbing his eyes)

Chris: Jeez man! I thought that by the time you came out my clothes would be out of style!

Dillon: Aren't they?

(Chris glares at him and points)

Chris: Campground. That way. Go

(While he's waiting for the next boat he calls wardrobe to inquire about his clothes. They assure him he looks stylish and he closes the phone at the same time the next boat arrives. It pulls up to show five people sitting on the deck)

Chris: The next five contestants are Jane the elegant dancer, Julia the classy girl, Michelle the creator of "Diet Food Still Tastes Great", Declan the trick loving daredevil, and Susy the book nerd!

(Jane and Julia walk down the plank. Jane brushes her short brown hair behind her ear and gives a shark-ish grin, Julia carefully walks down the plank in her high heels with her beautiful red dress pulled up like a lady and once she reaches the bottom she looks up and her face turns to disgust)

Julia: There's a resort around the corner right?

Chris: Haven't you watched the show?

Julia: Until I saw the chance for a million dollars I wouldn't have been caught dead being anywhere near a place like this!

Jane: There's no resort we will be staying in crummy cabins and sharing washrooms and-

Julia: *Gasps* SHARED WASHROOMS!?

(She trembles and Jane makes a noise of disgust. She shoves Julia aside and walks towards the camp)  
Jane: You better get used to it pretty quick

Chris: Yeah, get moving I've got a show to host!

(The next person, Michelle, walks down carrying a tray of muffins. Her long blonde hair is blowing slightly in the wind. She is smiling with a friendly face)

Michelle: Good to meet you Chris! Would you like to try one of the muffins I made for you? My secret recipe!

(Chris greedily nabs one)

Chris: Don't mind if i do!

(He takes a big bite and groans in appreciation)

Chris: Man! That is what I call a good cookie! Michelle beams gladly.

Michelle: They're gluten and sugar free!

Chris: I didn't even think it was possible. Mind if I have another?

Michelle: Of course you can! I made them all for you!

(He snatches the tray and shoves another one in his mouth. Michelle grabs her bag and waves to Chris before heading off to the campground)

Chris: *With his mouth full* Come on guys I don't have all day!

(Susy begins walking down the onto the dock. She is short and chunky with a turtleneck on and short blonde-brown hair. As she's walking she has her nose buried in her book with her massive suitcase rolling behind her. It catches a hole in the plank and she is jerked back hard enough that she falls over backwards and drops her book in the water. Declan a fit and tall boy almost trips as he runs down after her, but at last second he leaps in the air does a flip over her)

Chris: Nice save bro!

Declan: I know!

Susy: MY BOOK! oh well. I Guess I'll have to read the soft cover version

(She fishes around in her bag and pulls it out then finds her page and continues reading as she walks past Chris. Declan follows)

Chris: and on it's way is the last boat with the last six campers!

(The boat pulls up and they out the dock down)

Chris: First up we have Lilly the lovable skier

(Lilly walks down. She is average height with blonde hair and a pleasant expression)

Lilly: Hi Chris! So nice to see you for real. I mean T.V isn't anywhere near the real thing.

(She looks around at the sun basked cliffs)

Lilly: I was hoping to have some powder though

Chris: Unless you want to ski on mud you better lose the skis

(She sadly walks off)

( The next three arrive on the dock)

Chris: Here we have Gabby the ruthless bully who has put three kids in the hospital this year, Allen the dare taking freak who won't refuse any dare, and Grayson the shortest ever contestant in total drama history

(They walk off. Grayson first, then Allen next brushing his orange hair off of his freckly face, and lastly Gabby a monster of a girl with a hard masculine face and massive muscles)

Grayson: Hey only by half an inch!

Chris: Still counts bro

Gabby: So Allen if I dare you to jump off this dock you would?

(Allen leaps in without a word and begins swimming to shore. Gabby bursts out laughing and pulls Grayson into a headlock as she heads to camp)

Gabby: Come on shorty, let's go check out my other victims

Chris: Next is Nicole!

(A small Asian girl walks out with a blank expression. She looks at Chris and then waves before heading to camp)

Chris: Okaaay. Moving on to our last contestant Smith! Who to be honest we found hiding in the dumpster on the island

(He walks slowly out covered in filth with flies swarming around his head and carrying a grimy duffel bag)

Smith: Where's the can?

Chris: *gags* Over by the cabins. Make sure to take a shower first because seriously... ew

Smith: Whatever

(Smith heads to camp and Chris takes a deep breath of relief as he turns to the camera)

Chris: Now that we have everyone here we can start these teens on their first small challenge and elimination to wrap up today!

(Later)

(Chris is standing in front of the small cliff with ropes dangling down to the bottom. Everyone else is gathered before him. Gabby still has a struggling Grayson in a headlock, Susy is still wrapped up in her book, Marcus is drooling while he looks at Sarah, and Smith is still wet from being in the showers)

Chris: Okay campers Normally this is the part where I choose your teams, but this time I think that I'll be letting you decide by competing in the challenge. It's pretty simple the first ten people to complete the challenge will be team one and the rest are team two

Brett: But one team will be way better than the other!

Chris: Precisely!

Kaitlyn: That's not fair

Bren: I suck at rope climbing *Sighs* Guess I'm on the loser team.

Chris: Oh I almost forgot. Some ropes are freebies which'll pull you up and some may breaks while you climb it

Gabby: Can I push other people off?

Chris: Of course this is total drama! Now GO!

(Bren, Susy, Nicole and Smith walk over while everyone else eagerly runs. Gabby releases Grayson and he falls to the ground gasping)

Grayson: Finally!

(Susy puts down her book and does a double take when she sees Bren)

Susy: Your not the Bren that wrote "Dragons", "Dragons 2", "Dragons Return", "Dragons Rule", and "Leprechauns Stink" are you?

Bren: Oh! Yes I am, I didn't think anyone really read them.

Susy: Of course I do! Your like my favorite writer of all time!

Jane (To Bren and Susy): If you end up on my team you better try harder than that!

(Most people are already making their way up a rope. Declan speeds up to where Gabby is. When she sees him passing her she punches him in the face. he falls down and hits Allen and Sarah off on the way. They all fall on Susy)

Bren: Woah! Umm bye I guess. hope your on my team

(He grabs a hold of a rope It starts flying upwards on winch. Bren grips on tight and screams as it pulls him up. Once he reaches the top he flies into the air and crashes down on the top of the cliff)

Bren: Ow

Chris: And Bren is the first person to make it! Go stand over by the team one spot!

Bren: Okay... ow

(He hobbles over to it)

Chris: Looks like Brett, Gabby, and Smith have almost made it

(They all reach the top in the order Chris said. Brett and Smith head over to join Bren, but Gabby hovers by the edge. She sees a heavy boulder and rolls it to the edge to peer down at Grayson)

Gabby: Hey Shorty!

(She gives it a hard shove as Grayson looks up. It nails him in the face and he falls to the ground. The boulder lands on his legs and he cries out)

Gabby: Score!

Grayson: I don't think they're broken

(Kaitlyn and Jane get close to the top)

Kaitlyn: I think pretty soon I'll be leading the team

Jane: Oh no you don't. It'll be me!

(She kicks Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn kicks her back. They immediately start throwing themselves at each other until Kaitlyn's rope snaps and grabs Jane's wrist as she falls, taking Jane with her)

Marcus: Made it!

(He throws himself over the top then seeing Gabby is the only girl he blows her a kiss and Gabby knocks him out with a punch. Bren walks to the edge and peers down. Susy looks up at him from about a foot off the ground. Her rope snaps and she falls)

Bren: Hey Susy! The one to your right is connected to a winch

(Susy grabs it and it begins hoisting her up at super speed. Sarah sees and leaps from hers onto Susy's and they are both brought up)

Susy: Thanks! *Hugs Bren*

Bren: Glady

(He doesn't hug her back, but smiles. Declan nears the top, but his rope snaps. He quickly grabs the rope that Dune and Dillon are on, but with his weight added it also snaps and they all fall. When Dillon hits the ground he hits his head and falls asleep)

Chris: Looks like Nicole is here

(She climbs up and goes to the team without a word. Kaitlyn is quick to follow, but just before she reaches the top her rope breaks. Bren sees and breaks away from Susy's hug to grab her wrist)

Bren: Got you!

(He gets Sarah's help and lifts her up)

Bren: Looks Like we're teamates Sis!

Bren in confessional: I'm glad my sister made it on my team despite the fact she can be a bit annoying and... intense

Kaitlyn in confessional: Yes! Now we can have an alliance... but I'll probably betray him if he gets too picky about life again

Bren in confessional: But oh mam! I can't stand her whistling... or when people chew with their mouth open... or smack, or make things out of order, or... I think you get the point

(Michelle climbs over the edge followed closely by Halley)

Chris: Michelle head over to team one. Halley sorry but you are the first member of team two

Michelle: YES! Hey team! I'll make you all some cookies to celebrate our new friendship!

Gabby in confessional: "Celebrate our new friendship"? Bleh! I'm so not going to like this girl

Michelle: What better way to butter people up than with fresh goodies!

Chris: Team one head over to your cabins and settle in, the rest of you losers follow me to elimination!

Team Two: Awww

(Declan, and Jane finish the last little bit up the ropes. The rest of the people on the ropes begin climbing down and the people on the ground including Julia, Lucas, and Grayson who was still stuck under the rock waited for the rest of their team)

Grayson: Can somebody please take this rock off me?

(Later)

(Elimination)

(Everyone is sitting around the fire looking around at their new teammates. Chris is standing at the front holding the plate full of marshmallows)

Chris: I have now reviewed the results of your vote

(He flips through them)

Chris: Interesting. Now you know the drill. Whoever doesn't receive one of these marshmallows gets eliminated. Except this time I've decide to include the elimination method into a major chunk of the budget. You will now be forced to run... The Sprint Of Shame!

Jane: That doesn't sound horrible

Chris: Really? Is it not horrible to be forced to run across a bridge all the way to the continent with a bear chasing you and being shot at by pistons that I've filled with live piranhas?

(Everyone gasps)

Chris: Yeah, I know. Anyway the first Marshmallows with zero votes go to Jane, Lilly, Allen, and shockingly Dillon!

(Chris tosses them each their marshmallows. Dillon's hits his sleeping head and causes him to fall over)

Chris: Then with one vote we have Halley, Dune, Grayson, and Declan!

Declan in confessional: Who would vote me? I'm the best player they have

Dune in confessional: Who would even THINK of voting me!

Chris: Now only one remains... will it go to Lucas or Julia?

(They both look terrified)

Chris: The last Marshmallow goes to... Lucas!

Lucas: Yes!

(He starts dancing in joy)

Julia: NOOOO

Julia in confessional: I admit I voted myself, but that was BEFORE I knew I had to run the sprint of shame! *Begins crying*

(Chef comes on stage and and catches her. He then drags her to the sprint of shame)

Chef: You better run girl

(He presses the button and she starts screaming as she runs; still holding her dress up like a lady should. A piranha bites her arm and she screams as her team watches in horror)

Chris: Well that was fun! See you all next time on Total Drama Bartoa Island!

Episode 2

(The camera starts in the team one boys cabin. There are three bunk beds pressed against the wall and a dresser in the corner for them to share. Marcus and Smith are sitting awake on their top bunks waiting for breakfast time. On their bottom bunks Bren and Brett are fast asleep)

Marcus: Uh, that was the worst sleep I've ever had. These beds stink

Smith: *Yawns* Well they're the best thing I've had to sleep on in years

Marcus: The only good part is the girls and man are they hot

Smith: Eh, I don't care much for girls... or guys just to clear that from your head

(Brett opens his eyes with a loud yawn and sits up stretching. As he begins putting on his shirt he looks at Bren and frowns)

Brett: I can't believe he still sleeps with a stuffed animal

Smith: Yeah it's weird

Marcus: Especially the pink pants

Brett: Let me see that

(He grabs the stuffed animal by it's head to get a better look. Bren leaps awake and snatches it back with a dirty look)

Bren: Don't touch my Wolfy! You'll hurt her!

(Brett watches dumbfounded as Bren lays her carefully back on the pillow and tucks her into the blankets)

Bren: I've got to go soon, I hope your fine here

(He gives her a brief kiss on the forehead)

(The camera switches to the team one girls cabin. It has the same layout. The dresser is filled to the brim with clothes and some have to be tucked under the bed. All the girls are awake and sitting at a fold-able table one of them brought. Michelle bursts through the door carrying a tray of cookies)

Michelle: Good morning guys! Chef allowed me to bake you these special cookies... for some of them for himself of course

(She begins handing one out to everyone. She gets Sarah, Nicole, and Kaitlyn before Gabby rips the whole tray out of her hands and then proceeds to walk out the door with them)

Susy: Aww

(Susy looks at the other cookies sadly. Nicole hands Susy hers)

Nicole: *Whispering* Don't like cookies

Susy: Really thanks!

(Nicole nods quietly and smiles)

Michelle in confessional: Doesn't like cookies!? She has to go, I want the whole team united in their opinion of me. I need people who will appreciate the beauty of my work

Sarah: These are excellent cookies

Kaitlyn: I can't believe there's no sugar!

Kaitlyn in confessional: I am a HUGE sugar junky, but somehow these sugar free cookies are the best I've ever had! Thank you Michelle

(The camera now switches to the team two boys cabin. All of them are sleeping)

(The team two girls cabin is set up the same as the rest. Jane is fast asleep on a bottom bunk. Lilly and Halley are both getting ready for the day)

Halley: Hey Lilly, would you consider an alliance or at lest not vote each other?

Lilly: A truce? Sure!

(They shake hands grinning at each other)

Halley: *Whispers* What about Jane?

Lilly: *Whispers* I feel like she's one of those people that would stab you in the back for fun

Halley: * Whispers* Me too!

(Now the scene is outside the cabins. The run down buildings stick out like a sore thumb in the forest behind it)

Chris on megaphone: GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! Head to the dining hall for breakfast

(All the doors open and people start filing out. Some are more awake than others. Susy runs up to Bren and taps him on the shoulder)

Susy: Hey Bren!

Bren: Stay here a second, KAITLYN!

(Kaitlyn detaches from the group of people heading for the kitchen and joins them. They wait for a second until everyone is gone)

Bren (To Susy): Me and Kaitlyn are in an alliance, would you like to join us?

Susy: Of course!

Kaitlyn: Ooh you have a new girlfriend!

Susy: YES!

Bren: NO! Sorry Susy, but I am single for life, no girlfriend for me

Susy: Aww

(She looks crestfallen. Bren puts a hand on her shoulder)

Bren: We're still friends

Kaitlyn (To Susy): If you're joining the alliance will join me and my brother in pranking Chris hardcore?

Susy: Why?

Bren: She absolutely hates him!

Susy: I guess I can see why. Sure I'll help

(They head into the dining hall. Once they arrive they see that everyone is already seated and served. Chef is standing at the front of the room with his arms crossed)

Chef: No food for slackers. Go sit with your team

Kaitlyn, Bren and Susy: Aww

(As they walk over to their table Kaitlyn gives Bren a hard kick in the leg. He stumbles, but continues walking. Once they get to their table and sit down their team immediately starts questioning them)

Brett: Where were you guys?

Marcus: Making an alliance?

Bren: No! Kaitlyn said she had to pee and I was signing Susy's book

(The team seems to except that, except Michelle looks a little suspicious)

Michelle: Okay then, here take some of my slop, I won't lie, it's disgusting

(She scoops a little onto each of their trays)

Kaitlyn: Thanks

Bren: Is there any acid in it? Or is it spicy? I have gastritis so I can't eat either

Smith: Who cares! This stuff is heavenly compared to what I'm used to

(Bren tastes a little bit of it and waits for a second)

Sarah: Is it okay

Bren: Seems to be

Sarah: Good

(Team two dining hall table)

(Dillon is sleeping in his food)

Jane: I'm not eating this, It's nasty

Allen: Me neither

Declan: I dare you to eat it!

Dune: I double that dare!

Allen: Double? Ohhh

(He dumps Jane's food onto his and begins shoveling it down. Dune and Declan fist bump)

Grayson: Poor guy

(Gabby yells across the room)

Gabby: Hey shorty!

(He looks up as she chucks her bowl of food at him. He flinches back as it nears and it nails Lucas in the face knocking him out of his chair. Grayson slinks down to be less of a target)

Grayson: I wish I never met her

Lilly: I can see why

(Lucas sits up and wipes the slop off f his face)

Lucas: Yeah, me too

(Chris opens the door and strolls into the room)

Chris: Now that you losers have eaten it's time for the Scavenger hunt challenge! Meet me outside for details

(Everyone begins getting up to leave. Allen panics and leans his head back to guzzle the last bit of his slop. He downs it then runs after everyone else already heading outside)

(Outside)

(Chris is standing in the clearing between the cabins and the dining hall with everyone else gathered around him. In front of him are two glass bowls)

Chris: Each team will draw three items to find on the island from one of these bowls

Jane: I'll do it!

Susy: I think I'd like to try

(Jane and Susy both walk to the front)

Chris: But first draw your team name from this jar

(He motions to the one on his right. Jane reaches in and snags a piece of paper. Once she has it she brings it to her face to read)

Jane: Our name is... Team Winners! That's what I'm talking about!

(Susy reaches into the bowl and draws hers teams name)

Susy: The Wariers! I love it!

Chris: Come on! I put twenty eight embarrassing names in there and you choose the two good ones? You better draw better on the items you'll be finding or this shows toast!

Jane: Let's see

(She draws them out one at a time from the other bowl and reads them)

Jane: A purple flower... A frog... and... CHEF!

(Her team all gasp in horror)

Brett: Ha ha ha!

Chris: I wouldn't laugh yet

(Susy pulls out her slips in the same way as Jane had)

Susy: A wolf

Brett: S*

Susy: A boulder that looks like another campers face and... a purple flower

Jane: Why are there two purple flowers? Wouldn't it be the easiest?

Chris: It would be if it weren't for the fact that the only purple flowers that grow on the island are at the bottom of the deepest valley with vertical sides and no easy way down

Declan: I dare Allen to get the flower. I certainly won't

Chris: Go whenever your ready

(Team Winners rush off together while team Wariers wait to talk strategy)

Brett: We should split up

Bren: I'll get the wolf!

(Everyone stares at him in shock)

Bren: Don't worry I've got it covered

Brett: Okay then... rock is heavy we'll need strong people. Gabby for sure, Smith, Kaitlyn, and Michelle. The rest are with me on the flower

(They all run in different directions)

(Team Winners)

(They are all following Jane to a swampy area)

Jane: We're headed for the swamp now so we can get the frog. It seems like the easiest one

Dune: You can do that, I'm getting the flower

Jane: We need to work as a team!

Declan: Yeah I agree

Dune: See you all at the meeting point!

(He turns and runs back towards camp)

Jane in confessional: Okay he needs to go. If he fails he's dead

Declan in confessional: He gets it we win, he doesn't he's out, either way I'm happy

(Bren)

(He runs into the cabin and gently removes Wolfy from his bed)

Bren: Hey Wolfy looks like you get to help me win a challenge

(He turns and jogs back to Chris)

Bren: I got the wolf!

Chris: That's not a real wolf

Bren: Isn't it always you that says if it isn't specified in the rules it's fair game

Chris: But I wanted to see you fight a real wolf

Bren: Would you settle for bragging about what you did to other campers over the years?

Chris: I'm sure I could live with that

(They sit down and Chris begins)

(The wariers, Brett's group)

(They are standing at the edge of the steep Valley and peering down)

Brett: Woah!

Sarah: There's some vines on these trees that we could use!

Susy: Okay, but your not dropping me down

Brett: Not me

Sarah: Or me

Marcus: No way!

(Everyone looks at Nicole and she hangs her head)

Brett: Nicole it is!

(Sarah and Marcus begin pulling down the vines while Brett and Susy tie them together. Marcus looks at Sarah as she works)

Marcus: Your hot!

Sarah: *Chuckles* I'm way out of your league little man

Marcus in confession: Shoot! I guess Michelle is also pretty hot and maybe Jane

(They finish pulling them down and begin helping tie them)

(Dune)

(He's rummaging through the garbage dump. He reaches into a hole and feels what he wants. He pulls out a long chunk of chain)

Dune: Perfect!

(He leaps down and begins attaching it to a makeshift winch he made)

Dune: There we go!

(He picks it up with some effort and begins running as fast as he can to the cliff)

(Team Winners)

(They arrive at the swamp. It is a large area of slushy mud water infested with frogs and lizards)

Jane: Who's getting the frog?

Declan: I will if Allen helps me!

(He looks around for Allen, but he isn't there)

Declan: Where is he?

(Everyone else looks around)

Jane: He better have a good reason for ditching us

Lucas: maybe we should all go for the frog

Lilly: that's the smartest

(Without another word Halley leaps forwards at a frog and splashes into the water sending a wave to soak Dillon as he stands there. The frog hops away from her)

Halley: Shoot!

(Lucas and Grayson both see one and run after it at the same time. As they get closer Lucas slips on a muddy section and slides into Grayson causing him to fall on top of Lucas)

Grayson: Oof!

Lucas: Ow

Jane: There's one!

(She runs forwards to get it, but is cut off by another flying leap from Halley. The muddy water splashes into her face as the frog leaps away)

Declan: Hey team, this is how it's done

(He does a cartwheel and snags a frog on the way)

Declan: See

Jane: No time, let's move onto Chef

(Wariers, Gabby's group)

(They are in a green field filled with boulders of all shapes and sizes)

Gabby: This is hopeless! I hate this challenge!

(She punches a boulder and cracks it)

Kaitlyn: Yeah me too

Michelle: Don't hate on it, it'll only dampen our spirits

Kaitlyn: *Rolls eyes and mutters* Like you believe that

Michelle: I would get her back if it weren't perfectly true. This STINKS!

Smith: Wait a minute! Is it just me or does this look like my face?

(They all rush over to look)

Kaitlyn: It actually does resemble you

Gabby: Let's get out of here

(Kaitlyn and Michelle go to grab the boulder, but Gabby just plucks it off the ground and begins walking. The rest of them just stare)

Gabby: Are you coming or not?

(They quickly join her)

(Team Winners)

(They are hiding in the bushes outside Chef's Kitchen)

Jane: Okay we go now and sneak attack

Declan: Wouldn't it be better to only have a couple people go in? That way we could be stealthier

Jane: It would be best if everyone else distracted him while me and you get on the roof with this

(She lifts up a heavy brick)

Dillon: *Snores*

(Jane hands Lucas the frog)

Jane: Hold this

Lucas: I got it

(Declan and Jane climb up the roof while rest walk in [Except for Dillon who's still asleep])

Chef: What are you kids doing in my kitchen, it's not dinner time yet

(Jane lifts the vent in the roof and peers down to see Chef is too far away. She motion her team to get him under it)

Grayson: Just saying that your food stinks

Halley: Absolutely horrible

Lucas: I could hardly eat it!

(Chef lets his arms drop to his side and clench into fists)

Chef: You better get out or-

Lilly: Or what?

(Chef charges at them and smashes into Grayson and Lucas knocking them into the wall. Then he goes for Lilly and she leaps to the side accidentally kicking Lucas's nuts. He drops the frog without realizing)

Lucas: Oww

(Halley sneaks around to be under the vent while Chef tries to get Lilly a second time)

Halley: Chef!

(He turns to her and snorts like a bull then charges at her. Once he reaches the vent she yells)

Halley: STOP!

(He stops for a second looking ready to continue at any trigger)

Halley: We apologize for mocking our breakfast... and for this

(She points up and as Chef follows her finger Jane drops the brick on his head Knocking him out)

Jane: Come on guys let's drag him to the meeting point quick!

(Meeting point)

(Chris and the people that are done on team wariers watch as the Winners drag Chef from the kitchen to the meeting spot)

Chris: Looks like it's a race for who can get their flower first

Declan: Dune's not back yet!? And where is Allen?

Jane: Yeah, where is that dork?

(Dune)

(He arrives at the valley with his winch to see the other team already lowering Nicole down. He begins pulling out a bunch of chain. Before he can hook it on Allen bursts through the bushes)

Allen: I've got to do it man!

Dune: Umm... No way

Allen: I was dared dude, give me the chain!

(He reaches for it, but dune shoves him. Allen shoves him back and goes for it again. Dune tackles him and they fight on the ground. As they struggle their feet get tied up in the chain)

Allen: Stop my feet are stuck!

Dune: Get off of me!

(He gives Allen a hard shove and he falls off the edge dragging the chain with him. Dune looks at it tangle around his legs as well)

Dune: Oh crap

(The chain yanks him off and they both fall. They get about halfway before it runs out of chain and they smash into each other. They are both stuck hanging upside down)

Dune: Great! Just Great!

(Team Wariers Brett's group)

(They had seen the whole thing and are now cracking up laughing)

Sarah: I can't believe they just did that!

Susy: Seriously that was funnier than the funniest book chapter I've ever read and that's saying something!

(They finish pulling Nicole out with the flower. Marcus peers down at them)

Marcus: So long losers!

Susy: Shouldn't we help them?

(Brett considers for a second)

Brett: Nah, Chris's interns will do that

(They start jogging to the finish)

(Meeting place)

(The last members of team wariers breaks through the tree line and rushes over to present the purple flower. Brett looks around)

Brett: BREN! Where's the wolf!?

Bren: Right here!

(He holds up his stuffed animal)

Bren: WOLFY, WOLFY, I LOVE WOLFY!

(Susy pets wolfy's head)

Susy: Aww she's cute

Brett in confessional: That dude is seriously strange

Halley in confessional: Really weird, but kind of cute

Gabby in confessional: Fresh meat!

Chris: I see a wolf... sorta, i see a boulder look alike, and I see a purple flower. Wariers win!

(The cheer and high five each other)

Chris: And as long as team Winners has two items they won't be eliminated

(Team Winners cheer)

Jane: We have Chef and the frog! Show him Lucas!

Lucas: What frog?

Jane: The one we told you to hold...

Lucas: Oops

(Everyone gives Lucas a death glare)

Lucas: Hey! At least I didn't just dissapear

Jane: Seriously! Where are Dune and Allen anyway

(Team wariers and Chris all start laughing)

Chris: Declan dared Allen to get the flower and Dune wouldn't let them!

(An intern wheels in a monitor with live feed of them hanging off the cliff)

Chris: Eventually they ended up in the tangled mess you see here

Lilly: Are they all right?

Jane: I hope not! Why is everyone on my team such a knucklehead!

(She kicks Chef and storms off in a rage)

Chris: Team Wariers you may head to your cabin, Team Winners I'll be seeing you tonight for elimination!

(Elimination)

(Everyone is sitting down. Allen and Dune are now free from the chains and Jane is still brooding)

Lilly (to Lucas): Sorry man

Chris: The first five marshmallows with zero votes go to Halley, Grayson, Lilly, Jane, and... shockingly again with no votes Dillon!

(They each catch their marshmallow)

Chris: I have only three marshmallows and four epic losers. Dune you did your own thing despite your teams wishes, Allen the dare you took cost your team big time, Declan you dared a teammate to do something dangerous, and Lucas, poor Lucas, you just really suck... at everything

Lucas: *Sad Sigh*

Chris: The final three marshmallows go to Declan

(He runs up and grabs one)

Chris: Allen

(He sighs in relief and sticks his tongue out at Dune)

Chris: and...

(They both wait for the answer in anticipation)

Chris: Lucas!

Dune: WHAT! I'm your best player!

Jane: Not if you don't listen to the team

Dune: This is a mistake

(A bruised up Chef guides Dune to the sprint of shame. He hears the bear's stomach grumble)

Dune: No, not happening!

(He leaps to the side and picks up a stick, using it to smash the control panel for the sprint and begins running down before anyone can react)

Chris: Dang it! That's expensive!

Chef: I'll get a new one

Chris: Well see you all next time to watch more dumb teens play these challenges!

(Votes)

Halley: I think it showed poor character for Allen and Dune to ditch us, but seriously Lucas? You had one job! ONE JOB!

Dillon: I was asleep for most of it, I guess I'll vote Declan

Dune: I would have gotten that dumb flower if it weren't for that infernal Allen! I vote him tenfold!

Grayson: Lucas did smash into me twice, but this ones on Dune

Lilly: Lucas... He nice and all, just not very useful

Allen: I can't help that Declan dared me, but if Dune would have just let me get the flower we could have won

Declan: I vote Dune. He's my biggest threat and I might not have another chance at him

Lucas: I really messed up man. I don't think it matters, but I'll vote Allen

Jane: Everyone here sucks! Halley at least tried and Lilly didn't screw up, but how is everyone else at blame in some way!? I'll keep Declan, he's useful, Allen is an idiot, and Lucas? Don't get me started! But I said if Dune fails he's going down and when I say someone goes down they go WAY down!

Episode 3

(Dining Hall at the Warriors table. Brett is sitting at the head of the table addressing his team)

Brett: We haven't been beaten yet! Keep up the good work and we can continue being undefeated!

(Everyone at the table happily cheers. Kaitlyn clears her throat and they get quiet to allow her to speak)

Kaitlyn: I think it would be a good idea to get a leader

Bren: I agree

Susy: It would help unify us

(Kaitlyn sits up tall and dignified)

Michelle: What about Brett?

Gabby: No you need to pick me!

(Kaitlyn deflates as she realizes they didn't get the hint that she had hoped to be the leader)

Bren: I think I like Brett as a leader

Gabby: Shut up stuffy boy!

(Gabby punches Bren off his chair and he slams into the ground. Michelle leans over to whisper in Gabby's ear)

Michelle: If we fail the leader will be the one to take the blame

(Gabby clears her throat)

Gabby: Never mind, I don't want it anyway

Michelle in confessional: Phew! I do not want to follow her! Though it would be nice to see her go home for leading the team wrong

Brett: Does anyone here have an objection to me being the leader then?

(Kaitlyn starts to raise her hand then changes her mind and puts it down. No one else responds. Brett waits a couple seconds before clapping his hands together)

Brett: Well then, may I lead our team well

(Team Winners)

(They are all eating obliviously except for Jane who is listening in to the other team. She turns quickly and slams her hand down on the table startling them)

Jane: They're choosing a leader! We need to have one too, right now! I think I'd be the obvious choice

Declan: I'd vote for Jane as leader

Lilly: What about Halley? I like her spirit!

Halley: I wouldn't mind leading the team

(Jane glares at them both. Dillon draws her attention away with a loud snore)

Jane: He's out for voting. Grayson?

Grayson: I think I would trust Halley to lead us

(Jane sweeps her furious glare around the entire table then lets it rest on Lucas)

Lucas: I vote Jane!

Lucas in confessional: Jan'es scary, I hope if I get on her good side she won't vote me off

Jane: And to break the tie, Allen I dare you to vote me

(Allen groans and nods his head)

Allen: I vote Jane to lead us

Jane: well then, that's settled!

(The team turns back to their food as Jane grin hugely. She sits down with a nod to Declan for being her first vote)

Jane in confessional: I will lead this team to victory as I know that only I can. If Halley tries to undermine me she will be out of here before she could even possibly apologize

(Chris's voice comes over the megaphone)

Chris: Challenge right now! Meet me at the docks!

(Everyone begins to make their way out of the dining hall. Lucas stops Grayson)

Lucas: You seem nice, please don't vote me off

Grayson: *Continues walking* Well if you suck then I will

Lucas: I'll vote whoever you tell me to!

Grayson: Umm Deal

(They shake hands and then join everyone else at the dock. On it are sitting two huge racks with a whole bunch of high powered water gun resting on them)

Chris: Today's Challenge will be... The great Water Wars 3!

Kaitlyn: Why is it 3?

Chris: *Shrugs* Because it sound cooler now be quiet!

(She glares at him with hate filled eyes and he shivers. Then he shakes his head to clear it)

Chris: Where was I? Oh yes, it's simple. Each team will try to make it across the island to the finish spot without getting sprayed by the other team! The team with the most dry contestants at the finish line will win a free sleep at the five star resort right around the corner!

Jane: There actually is a resort around the corner? Turns out Julia isn't as dumb witted as I thought

Chris: Grab your guns!

(Everyone makes their way to the rack to grab them and forms into their teams to talk strategy)

(Team Winners Huddle)

Jane: Since sticking together failed so horribly last time everyone is on their own

Allen: I don't like that idea

Jane: I dare you to go spy on the other team.

(Allen slinks off)

(Team Warriors Huddle)

Brett: Splitting up worked really well last time I say we do it again

(Allen sneaks behind Gabby and without turning around she punches him in the head)

Kaitlyn: Ooh! Are you okay?

Allen: Yeah… a little

(He dizzily walks back to his team)

Bren: If we're splitting up I'm going to go by myself and stalk down my prey like the dragon I am! EEH-HE-HE! I'm so excited!

Brett: Um… okay… you go do that. Kaitlyn, Susy, and Nicole, I also want you on hunting duty. Everyone else try to make it to the finish without getting wet.

Chris: Since Team Warriors Won the last challenge they get a five minute head start!

Brett: Sweet! Let's get moving guys!

(They quickly run off)

(Team Winners)

Jane: Allen I think I saw a weakness in Kaitlyn I need you to go exploit it! See if you can woo her with your… whatever the least dorky part of you is

Allen: *Sighs* Okay

Halley: I'll hunt down Bren!

Halley in confessional: He seems kind of cute, I quite like him to be honest… but that doesn't mean I'm not excited to get him out!

Jane: All the rest of you run non-stop!

(Chris checks his watch)

Chris: Five minutes is up! You may go

(They all charge into the woods and are immediately ambushed by Susy and Nicole. Before they can react Lucas, Dillon, and Jane are all sprayed)

Lucas: Aw man

Jane: Avenge me!

Declan: Sure can do!

(He sprays a burst of water from his gun that hits Susy with half and continues on to soak Nicole as well)

Declan: No big deal!

(The team disperses. Most go running to the finish, Halley and Allen search for their targets, and the sprayed people go sit down. Susy pulls out a book to read, Dillon falls asleep, Lucas hangs his head, and Jane glares at Susy and Nicole with murderous eyes)

(Team Warriors)

(They reach a deep canyon with a river flowing through it. Brett looks around quickly for something to help and spots a lopsided tree)

Brett: Gabby, Smith, Marcus! Help me knock that tree over!

(They all get behind it and start pushing. It moves a little)

Brett: Again!

(They continue to push it)

Michelle to Sarah: Would you vote off Gabby if we lose?

Sarah: I'm in, that girls whacked!

Michelle: Now let's go help our team out a little

(They join in trying to knock it over)

(Bren)

(He's creeping around the bush slowly on all fours. He hears some rustling in a bush close to him and crouches down. As he lets his weight rest on the ground a twig snaps and the rustling stops. Bren grips the trigger of his water gun ready to pounce. With a great leap he throws himself into the air with a yell at the exact same time Halley does. They both shoot and soak each other before crashing and falling in a heap)

Bren: I got you!

Halley: I got you too!

Bren: Well looks like neither of us will be going home for being absolutely useless

Halley: I guess not... since we have a lot of time to kill can I meet Wolfy?

Bren: SURE! I'll tell you all about her…. But you need to dry off first. She doesn't like being wet

Halley in confessional: Okay I really like him. He's totally beyond weird, but there's something about him…

(Team Warriors)

Brett: It's giving! PUSH!

(They give it one last heave and the tree falls down with a loud boom creating a bridge across)

Michelle: Woo! Let's go!

(She jumps on followed by everyone else with Sarah in the rear. She almost gets to the end of it when Declan and Lilly burst out of the bushes and spray her)

Sarah: Oh! Woah!

(Her feet slip from under her and she face plants on the log before rolling of and falling down the deep chasm. Marcus runs back over the log to avenge her, but slips on the water and plummets after her)

Brett: *Smacks his forehead* Ignore them, we're so close now!

(The rest of the team dodge a couple shots from Declan and Lilly before running away)

(Allen)

(Allen sees Kailyn in a small clearing)

Allen: Hey!

Kaitlyn: DIE!

(She soaks him in three quick shots of her water gun)

Allen: *Chokes on inhaled water* Okay. I wasn't trying to shoot you, I just wanted to thank you for being concerned for me after I got punched by Gabby

Kaitlyn: Oh sorry… though to be fair we needed to shoot you anyways

Allen: yeah… umm… will you go out with me?

(She kicks his nards (Crotch) and he falls to the ground with a groan)

Kaitlyn: Ooh! Sorry… it was just a reaction…

Allen: *In pain* Its okay

Kaitlyn: I will go out with you if… you be my shield for the rest of the challenge

Allen: Sure! That's a more then fair trade

(Kaitlyn heads to the finish with Allen)

(Declan and Lilly)

(They are chasing team warriors down shooting at them as they run)

Declan: Skill Shot!

(He leaps in the air does a three sixty and sprays Michelle in then back causing her to slip and fall)

Lilly: Nice hi-

(She's cut off as Smith fires randomly behind him and get a stream of water in her eye)

Lilly: Go Declan!

(He hears Brett yell)

Brett: Almost there guys!

(Quickly he takes aim and sprays Gabby and Smith. Declan goes to hit Brett to see that he's made it)

Declan: Dang it!

(He goes to join Brett at the finish but then stops)

Declan: I need to make sure that no more of your team arrives or we'll be outnumbered. Let's hope I still have some allies

(Chris walks from out of nowhere)

Chris: Smart move, Let's see if it pays off!

(Kaitlyn)

Kaitlyn: We're nearing the finish, Allen get in front of me!

Allen: On it

(He stands in front as they creep forwards. The bush in front of them rustles and Grayson leaps out aiming his gun. He hesitates when he sees Allen in the way and Kaitlyn sprays him. He splutters angrily)

Kaitlyn: HAha!

Grayson: What the heck are you doing Allen!?

Allen: *Awkwardly* Ummm

Grayson: Jane told you to flirt with her! Not help her win!

(Allen turns to Kaitlyn with flustered cheeks to see her beet red face)

Kaitlyn: I thought you liked me! You Jerk!

(She kicks his nards making him fall to the ground)

Allen: OOWWWW! I actually do, please believe me!

Kaitlyn: LIAR!

(She sacs him again and lifts up his small body to still use as a shield and marches out into the finish area leaving behind a fuming Grayson. As she reaches the final zone a blast of water shoots at her, but she just lifts Allen up so it hits his face and shoots back getting Declan)

Chris: Let's just say I'm not surprised to see team Warriors win again!

Allen in confessional: I so hope Grayson is cool about the whole fact I was willing to be her shield

Grayson in confessional: I'm so telling on him

(Later at the dining Hall)

(Team Winners)

Jane: I CAN'T Believe you cheated to make US lose ALLEN!

Declan: Yeah I was guaranteed to hit her if you weren't there in the way! It's not fair!

Halley: it's really not

Lucas: Even I can say that's not cool

(Allen scoots down in his chair to try and avoid the angry eyes of his team)

Dillon: *Yawns* Weren't Halley and Bren being really friendly too? Or was that a dream?

Jane: Yeah they were!  
Halley: So what? You gotta know your enemy. It could just as easily have been Brett!

(Bren clears his throat and they look to see that he was walking bu the table when she said that)

Bren: Nice, real nice Halley. And to think I was going to tell you the ending to my next book

Halley in confessional: Will I have to work extra hard to gain his trust back? Yes. Will it be better than having my teammates hate me? Also yes

Bren in confessional: I would've liked having her as a friend, but it seems I'll just have to stick with Wolfy… and maybe Susy

(Team Warriors)

Brett: I can't wait to spend the next five days at the five star hotel!

Smith: Is it nice there? I haven't even been to a one star hotel

Brett: At home my room resembles a five star resort. It'll be quite similar to that, massages, excellent catered food, king sized beds, and bubble baths!

Kaitlyn: If you have so much money why are you here?

Gabby: didn't you hear Chris? He's a gambler!

(Flicks a chunk of food at Grayson)

Brett: Let's not talk about that, okay?

Brett in confessional: *Sighs* I used to be one… I'm reformed, but my dad's not backing off his decision to freeze my bank accounts and allowance. If I can prove I have the Million dollars responsively maybe he'll change his mind

Susy: I KNEW IT!  
(Sarah Jumps)

Sarah: What? That Brett gambles?

Susy: oh… no… the butler killed miss Morrison in 'Haunted House Mystery At Millfood Park' Book 17

Marcus: I was reading that

Susy: Oh… sorry

Marcus: Hah! I don't read! That's for idiots!

Susy: Okay then I'm definitely not Sorry!

(Chris walks in and interrupts all the conversations)

Chris: Elimination Time! Team Winners…

(Elimination)

Chris: Well here you are again the supposed winners losing another challenge.

(He looks through the votes)

Chris: Shocker! Did not expect that!

Allen: Please just give the marshmallows out already

Chris: Patience! With no votes we have Halley, Grayson, Lilly, Declan, and Jane!

(They each catch it as Chris tosses it to them)

Chris: The last three of you made up the entirety of the votes. Think I'll read them out for you! One vote for Allen, another for Allen… one for Lucas

Lucas: Hey!

Chris: Another for Lucas… Dillon… Dillion… and… the last one is… Dillon!

Lucas: Phew! I'm safe

Lucas in confessional: Oh man I was scared there, but at least I stay another day

Allen: so that's three for me and Dillon… it's a tie!

Chris: Yup! Means a tie breaker! Allen, Dillon, come forwards to do the total drama trivia quiz!

(Allen gets up and goes slowly to the front, Dillon snores loudly fast asleep)

Chris: DILLON COME UP HERE!

(Declan grabs his shoulders and shakes him violently, but he doesn't wake up)

Chris: Oh well take the marshmallow Allen, I don't care if it's not fair I have no patience for this  
Allen: Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Chris: yeah whatever, it's not like you'd last anyway

(Cheff Picks up Dillon and places him on the sprint of shame)

Cheff: Let's see if this'll wake him up… hehehe

(He pushes the button and the bear run at him using a paw to bat him a couple feet as piranhas fall onto him. He still lies fast asleep)

Cheff: What!

Chris: Dude has problems, but hey… they all do

Cheff: Ain't that right!

Chris: Come back next time for Total Drama… Bartoa Island!

(Votes)

Halley: I would vote off Allen, but I kind of get why he did it. I wouldn't go as far as to let the other team win, but I do like Bren so I've gat to say Lucas

Dillon: I was asleep for most of it, but they all seem to be mad at Allen so I'll vote him

Grayson: I vote Allen! Dude totally cost us our first win!

Lilly: Allen screwed things up, but Lucas and Dillon are far worse palyers! I'll go for Dillon… at least Lucas tries

Allen: I vote Dillon, I convinced Jane to join me for a price, I need someone else weak to take the fall for me

Declan: Allen messed up, but I could still use him with all that dare junk he constantly takes. I'll vote for Lucas

Lucas: I vote off Allen! For once I'm not the worst player! Plus Grayson told me to and I promised him I'd vote for who he said

Jane: As much as I'm mad at Allen, he could still be tool. In exchange for my vote on Dillon he will follow all my orders and help the team stay from getting mad at me for any reason. So goodbye Dillon… or should I say… goodnight!

4

(All the teams are gathered before Chris in the clearing between the two cabins. Allen still has ice on his nards from the day before)

Chris: Today there will be three short challenges, the team that wins the majority will win immunity. Each of them will be played in teams of two for each side. I will use this slot machine to determine who'll be playing who!

(He points to a fancy slot machine)

Lucas: What about the extras?

Chris: They get the day off!

Jane: How is that fair!?

Chris: Its not! Follow me for the first one

(The campers follow him as he walks to the border of the forest and stops)

Chris: The first challenge is simple! See that medal way up there?

(He points to the tops of the trees. On the two tallest ones there is a medal strapped to the top)

Jane: That's high

Chris: Yep, and two of you from both teams will climb up to the top while handcuffed to your partners

Declan: I'd be great at this! Though my teammate would have to be someone good… or at least not Lucas

Lucas: I'm not that bad!

Declan: Well you're definitely not good!

(Chris pulls the lever and spin the machine. It spins around and stops. Chris checks and smiles widely)  
Chris: For the Warriors we have… Brett and… Nicole!

Brett: Not bad

Chris: Would you mind cuffing them Chef?

Chef: My pleasure

(He pulls out a handcuff and squeezes them on really tight)

Brett: Ow!

Chef: Hehe

Chris: And for the Winners we have Halley… and… Allen!

(Jane glares at Allen)

Jane: You mess this up for us too and you're gone. Got It?

Allen: *Gulps* Yes, crystal clear!

(Chef handcuffs them together)

Chris: Go!

(Brett and Nicole jump on their tree and Brett starts scaling it quickly but is stopped as Nicole tries to get a grip on the bark. Allen and Halley get an even pace going and start taking the lead)

Brett: Come on Nicole! Can't you go faster?

(She speeds up a little, but Brett still has to wait for her. Meanwhile Halley and Allen are making good progress)

Halley: Good job Allen, keep up the good work!

Allen: Don't you hate me for helping Kaitlyn?

Halley: Nah, don't tell anyone, but I kind of like Bren too

Allen: So you were flirting! I thought so!

Halley: Just don't tell

Allen: I won't

(They near the top and look to see Brett waiting impatiently for Nicole to catch up about halfway there)

Bren: Go team, you can still do this!

Gabby: Just drag her sorry butt up there!

(Brett tries to pull her up faster, but it makes her slip and fall. He panics and manages to grab a branch before falling. He's left suspended there with Nicole hanging below him flailing wildly)

Brett: Dang it Nicole!

(Allen and Halley reach the top and Allen gets into the closest position reaches for it)

Kaitlyn: I dare Allen to jump off!

(Allen's face goes white and he leans over the side to jump)

Halley: I dare Allen to grab the medal!

Kaitlyn: No jump off!

Halley: Grab the medal Allen

Kaitlyn: Jump

Halley: Medal

Jane: If you don't get it your toast!

(Allen looks between them looking lost then he smiles)

Allen: Okay!

(He grabs the medal and leaps off dragging a screaming Halley after him. They plummet to the ground and crash into it with a giant explosion of dust)

Allen: OOOWWWWWWWW!

Kaitlyn in confessional: HA! He deserves that! I wish I told him to jump without the medal though.

Halley in confessional: I take back the part where I said I don't hate him; he's NUTS!

Chris: Looks like the Winners win the first challenge!

(The branch Brett's on breaks with a loud crack and they fall on top of Allen and Halley)

Halley: Why?

Brett: Nicole… you are… going to pay

(Michelle helps them all up and uses the key to uncuff them)

Chris: Time to move on to the next challenge!

(He begins walking towards the water. Everyone follows with Allen and Halley bringing up the rear both limping. They come to a lake with a platform in the middle and a short walkway to get there)

Chris: For this challenge the teams of two will be facing each other in a dueling match! They will use dueling sticks and any other fighting methods they wish to knock their opponents off the platform into the water which I've stocked with angry narwhals!

(A huge narwhal shoots out of the water and splashes back in making everyone gasp)

Chris: Let's see who's up

(He spins it)

Chris: For Warriors we have Kaitlyn and Gabby! That'll be tough to beat

Jane in confessional: Come on! Gabby for a fighting challenge, you might as well give them the win right now!

Chris: Winners are…

Grayson: Not me, not me, not me please!

Chris: Jane and… Grayson!

Grayson: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Gabby: Oh, this'll be fun

Chris: Make your way to the platform

(Grayson goes last trying to stay as far from Gabby as possible as they make their way their and the teams stand on opposite side to grab the dueling sticks. Gabby turns to Kaitlyn)

Gabby: Shorty's mine!

Chris: Duel!

(Without any hesitation Gabby charges at Grayson. He drop the dueling stick and runs away screaming. Kaitlyn and Jane meet exchanging blows)

Kaitlyn: Your going down!

Jane: Not before you!

Bren: Go Kaitlyn I know you've got this one!

Lilly: Yeah go Jane!

Declan: Hit her in the face!

(Jane grins and nails Kaitlyn in the face making her drop her dueling stick)

Kaitlyn: That hurt!

Jane: Gonna go cry baby?

Kaitlyn: Oh you asked for it

(Kaitlyn launches herself at Jane with an uppercut to the jaw and then without waiting for her to recover Kaitlyn give her three punches in robs before grabbing her hair and using it to yank her to the edge and throw her in the water. The narwhals swarm her as all the spectators just stare in shock)

Allen: Woah!

Halley: What!?

Bren: There's the sister I'm used to!

(Michelle leans in and whispers to Bren)

Michelle: Sympathies

Bren in confessional: Kaitlyn can be a good little sister as long as her stay on her good side, but if you make her angry she can get a little… terrifying

Allen in confessional: Some girl!

(Jane reaches the shore covered in scratches and bruises and collapses. She turns to Allen)

Jane: She's going down and you're going to help me, when I tell you, how I tell you

(In the ring Gabby's still chasing Grayson around in circles while he begs for mercy)

Lilly to Chris: Can't you just give them the win? Grayson isn't really going to be of any use

Chris: What's the fun in that? I want to see him get nailed!

(Grayson trips and falls. He turns around with wide eyes to see Gabby standing over him with an evil grin)

Gabby: Got you!

(She uses her dueling stick to smash Grayson off the platform and into the air. With a loud scream he flies past the water and crashes down on top of Lucas)

Grayson in confessional: *Shivering* That was horrifying! Especially the look in her eyes before she hit me… It'll haunt me for the rest of my life

Gabby in confessional: WOO! That was fun! And as an added bonus he crushed that little wimp Lucas! Priceless!

Chris: Victory goes to team Warriors! Final challenge decides the winner.

(They follow him to a pit dug into the ground filled with water and teaming with narwhals. It has two ropes strung over it)

Chris: Lastly we have the tight rope across the moat of more narwhals!

Sarah: What's with the narwhals?

Chris: I was told people like narwhals for some reason

Declan: That's it?

Chris: Yes, Declan that's it. Now where was I? Oh yes you'll have to walk across the rope carrying your partner on your shoulders!

Everyone: *Groans*

Chris: I know, fun right?

Jane: No, not fun

Chris: Well maybe not for you, but it sure is for me!

(He spins the wheel)

Chris: Warriors have…Smith carrying… Marcus, and the Winners have Declan carrying… Lucas!

Declan: Seriously let me see that!

(He goes around to see that it is indeed Lucas)

Declan: Can I please change my partner?

Chris: Sorry bro spin is final. Now get into position!

(Smith and Declan pick up their partners and stand before the wire)

(Kaitlyn)

(Kaitlyn pulls Bren and Susy aside)

Kaitlyn: Follow me, I know how we're going to prank Chris this time!

(They follow her away from the challenge and to the sprint of shame)

Kaitlyn: Help me rewire this thing

Bren: Good idea! Come on Susy!

Susy: I'm in!

(Back at the challenge)

Chris: Start whenever you're ready

(Declan starts running across it perfectly as Marcus and Smith begin making their way across a lot slower)

Jane: Go Declan! Help us win for once

Grayson: And don't screw up Lucas

(Declan nears the end and give a yell of victory, but Lucas sneezes and they both fall off. Declan grabs Lucas's ankle with one hand and the rope with the other. A narwhal jumps out of the water and the horn just pinches his nose)

Lucas: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Declan in confessional: Why him? Why couldn't it have been anyone else?

(Smith and Marcus start catching up really quickly and once Declan sees he starts using his one hand to lurch himself forwards while Lucas swings around under him)

Lucas in confessional: If we lose I'm out! I need to do something!

Lucas: Umm Smith, the wires fraying!

(Smith freezes for a second and looks down fearfully. Bu the time he realizes Lucas lied Declan makes it to the end and starts pulling himself up)

Smith: No!

(He tries running across, but it catches Marcus by surprise and he falls off Smith's back into the Narwhals who all swarm him. Smith looks down shocked as Declan pulls Lucas up and wins)

Smith: Oops

Chris: And Team Winners finally pull up a win!

Jane: Yeah! Good work Declan, I knew I could count on you to get the win!

Lilly in confessional: I'm pleased with Declan of course, but I won't forget that Lucas helped us win there

Declan: Turns out the runt managed to fix his mistake

Chris: Well that's the game. I'll see team Warriors at elimination tonight!

(Kaitlyn)

(Her, Bren, and Susy join the rest of the people returning from the challenge)

Bren: Who won?

Jane: We did! Take that you losers!

Brett: Where were you guys?

Kaitlyn to Brett: Sneaking a little surprise for Chris, you'll have to fill us in on the details

(Elimination)

(Chris is standing at the front with the marshmallows and the Warriors are all sitting around the fire)

Chris: Today is your very first loss, some were to blame more than others, but one screwed it up the biggest. With no votes we have Brett, Gabby, Susy, Sarah, Kaitlyn, and Michelle!

Bren in confessional: who voted for me? I've been a team player from the start! Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if it was Kaitlyn. I know we have an alliance, but then again we're siblings

Chris: Also safe are Bren and Marcus, so that leaves Smith and Nicole… The one going home today is… Nicole! Smith dude take your marshmallow!

(Smith runs up and grabs it with a relived smile)

Chris: Go to the dock Nicole

(She hangs her head and walk slowly there. Once she reaches it she starts running slowly. Chris smiles a huge grin and presses the button. Instead of starting the piston and releasing the bear however it electrocuted Chris)

Chris: Ch-e-e-e-e-f-f-f!

(Chef tackles him away from the button and he lays there shaking)

Chris: See you next time on… total… drama

Kaitlyn in confessional: HAHAHAHAHAHA! In your face Chris! I've got a lot more where that came from, I'm just scratching the surface!

(Votes)

Bren: For my first vote with my alliance team we agreed on Nicole

Brett: Nicole cost us the challenge… and made me fall from a giant tree… so yeah

Gabby: I vote stuffy boy! What a weirdo!

Smith: I think I'll vote Nicole, she messed up worse than I did

Marcus: Smith dumped me into a pit full of those monsters! I can't even count how many times they stabbed me! I hope he gets destroyed!

Susy: It's exciting to be in an alliance, especially with my favorite author of all time! Anyway we decided to vote for Nicole

Sarah: I don't know who to vote… maybe Marcus, he kind of creeps me out a little

Nicole: *Writes Smith on a piece of paper and holds it up to the camera*

Kaitlyn: I vote for Nicole. I didn't see Smiths attempt so I'll stick with her

Michelle: I'm going with Nicole. She doesn't like cookies so I can't butter her up the same as the others

5

(Team Warriors boy's cabin)

(Bren is the only one still asleep. Everyone else is sitting up in their beds and talking)

Smith: I still don't understand the stuffed wolf

Marcus: Me neither

Brett: Yeah it doesn't make much sense, but Bren can be pretty useful at times, he hasn't botched anything yet at least

Smith: Oh no, I didn't mean that we would vote him off! It's just weird

Brett: Let's focus on the girls first

(Team Warriors Girls Cabin)

(The table is set with a tray full of cookies and Michelle is standing back watching them eat with a smile)

Sarah: Mmm! This batch is somehow better than the last!

Kaitlyn: Really is!

Susy: Definitely!

Michelle: I'm really glad you all enjoy them so much! I'm happy to make you as many as you may need, but I may need some help from you guys with other stuff down the road if you ever want to repay me a little

(Everyone nods along except Gabby who just smiles)

Gabby: I see this girls plan! Make everybody like her so she can meddle without being suspected, but I won't fall for it! Nor will I stop her… I like watching other people's lives getting destroyed

(Team Winners boy's cabin)

Declan: That was awesome! Now I dare you to slap your face!

(Declan is leaning against the wall and laughing while he watches as Allen winds up and slaps himself in the face)

Declan: Now… ooh! Run into the wall!

Allen: uhhhhhhh

(He complies and smashes into the wall with a loud thud)

Declan: Again! This is hilarious!

Allen in confessional: That guy really abuses the power of dares… to bad our team desperately needs him

(Team Winners Girls Cabin)

(Jane is pacing at the front with the other two girls watching her)

Jane: We finally pulled together a win, but don't you think it means we can slack of and celebrate. We need to work as a united team under MY leadership so we can stand strong against our opponents and most of all… remain ready for the challenge ahead of us

Halley: Woo! Never let our guard down!

Jane: That's the spirit!

Chris's voice over the megaphone: Campers! It's time for your next challenge, meet me at the highest point of the Island pronto!

(All the campers begin heading out of their cabins. Allen gives Kaitlyn a little wave. Jane sees him and smacks him upside the head, shooting Kaitlyn a nasty glare)

Jane: Remember our deal. Keep it and I will protect you

Allen: Sorry

Kaitlyn in confessional: Why did he wave to me? It clearly wasn't another dare by Jane or she wouldn't have hit him… does he really like me? Or… maybe not

(The campers all take the really long steep road up to the top of the taller mountain. They are all panting as they reach the top and go to Chris who's standing by the cliff side)

Chris: Welcome campers to your next challenge! For today you will be racing down the mountain to grab one of the two bags set out at the bottom. You may choose either one and bring it to the top. Also you might want to try to be the first team down there because one of the bags is substantially heavier than the other. As in dumbbells to packing peanuts heavier!

Lilly to her team: Guys I have an idea. We could find something to build skis and ride them down then use them to pull the bag back up!

Jane: Or we could not waste time making skis and be the first ones to the bottom so we don't have to worry about how best to carry it up.

Chris: Go!

(Everyone starts running down except for Lilly who hesitates for a second to yell sat them as she runs)

Lilly: I think you're making a mistake!

(Bren windmills past most people screaming as he careens out of control down the hill. Gabby sees Grayson near her and slows down enough to let him catch up)

Gabby: Hello shorty

Grayson: *Eyes go wide* Please don't

(Gabby gives him a hard punch and he trips, rolling down the hill. He smashes into Lucas and they tumble down past everyone else and crash in a heap at the bottom. As they try to untangle themselves Jane, Halley, Declan and Allen arrive)

Jane: Quick before they get here! Which has the peanuts?

(Declan kicks the closest one to test it and it goes flying towards a hole in the ground. He reacts quickly to leap forwards and nab it in the air before hitting the ground in front of the hole and sliding forwards to the edge. He is left hanging there by his fingers)

Jane: Hold on Declan!

(She runs to him and yanks him up)

Jane: I got you

Jane in confessional: I couldn't let him fall! He's the second best player next to me on my team

Declan in confessional: That was a close one! Good thing I have Jane on my team! They'd be toast without me!

(Lucas picks up the bag as the other team arrives. Bren goes first screaming as the momentum send him into the forest and he crashes into a tree with a loud wail)

Brett: Oh no! They got the peanuts!

Gabby: *Cracks her knuckles* Not for long

(Before she can do anything Lilly reaches the bottom careening like Bren and rams into Lucas. The bag goes flying from his hands and straight to Smith who catches it with a smile)

Smith: Will you look at that

(He begins running to the top followed closely by the rest of his team. Bren comes out of the forest and takes up the rear slightly limping)

Brett: Nice one Lilly!

Gabby: It's your guys fault for giving the bag to Lucas anyway!

Jane to Lucas and Lilly: You two are the worst! You just probably cost us the challenge!

(She gives a nasty glare at Lilly. Declan tries to grab the dumbbells and barely lifts it off the ground)

Declan: Hurry up and help me you guys!

(Halley, Jane, Allen, and Grayson all grab a part and start making their way up the mountain. Lilly and Lucas both realize they are being left behind and scramble after them)

(Team Warriors)

(They are making good progress, but Bren is lagging behind panting and holding his knee)

Bren: You guys go ahead and bring the bag up, I hurt my knee and my asthma is really acting up right now

Susy: I think I'll take a moment too

Brett: That's fine! See you guys at the top!

(Without warning a huge boulder come's flying down at them. They all have to turn and run back to the side where Bren is. They watch as another boulder comes speeding down past most of the other team and crushes Lucas)

(Team Winners)

(The people carrying the bag don't bother slowing down to help so Lilly lifts him off the ground and carry's him like a sack of potatoes)

Lucas: I think I'm… o… ok… okay?

Lilly: Sorry buddy, but we can't lose this challenge and it's safer if I can carry you

(Team Warriors)

(A whole stream of boulders keep rocketing by them making them dodge from side to side as the other team passes them)

Sarah: Why do they get no giant rocks trying to crush them!

Bren: I'm glad not to be left behind, but we should have won by now

Brett: They are getting too far ahead! We need to make progress… NOW!

(The second he yells it everyone comes running between two boulders to the other side just in time to see the Winners make it to the top)

(Team Winners)

(They reach the top and start cheering loudly)

Jane: We win we win we win!

(Lilly hears halfway up the mountain and throws her hands in the air with a loud 'woo'. Lucas falls from her grasp and goes rolling all the way back to the bottom)

Lucas: Help! Som- OW! Ow! Ooh!

Chris: The challenge win WOULD go to the winners if they had their entire team here, but until that happens it's game on!

Jane: You didn't say that!

Chris: I did now

(Team Warriors)

Brett: We can still make it!

(They reach the top and start cheering)

Kaitlyn: Yeah! Go team!

(Jane falls to her knees)

Jane: NOOOOOO!

(Then her face turns red and she throws Chef out of the way and pushes one of the boulders down towards Lilly)

Jane: Die!

(It misses Lilly, but makes her run away screaming which gives Jane a big smile)

(Lucas)

(He finally hits the bottom again and smashes his face into the ground)

Lucas: Ow!

(He rolls over and turns around just in time to see the boulder as it runs over him squishing him into the dirt)

Lucas: Double ow!

(At the top)

Chris: Well you know what comes next?

Allen: Elimination… we know

Chris: Yep! After you climb back down again to the camp and have the rest of the day to stress over your loss!

Jane: I won't be stressing!

Declan: But they will

(He pints down the hill at both Lucas and Lilly)

(Later)

(Team Winners Dining hall)

(They are all sitting down and staring at Lilly and Lucas)

Jane: What were you guys thinking? No food for either of you!

(She snatches their bowls away)

Jane: Halley, Declan, you guys get it. At least you didn't screw up our team today

Lilly: I think your being a little bit harsh

Jane: *Splutters* A little harsh? A LITTLE HARSH! We don't have enough people left on our team to afford any more losses! Every single time we lose another person the key members of this team that do all the work get in danger! If we they get out how long do you think we'll last without me or Declan? Huh? HUH!?

Declan: Yeah, you're the one in trouble, of course you'd try to convince us it overreacting

Lucas: I know, I suck, I go leave you all alone and go for a walk or something

(Lucas gets up and Grayson hesitates before heading after him)

Grayson: A walk actually sounds like a really good idea

(Grayson follows Lucas out the door and runs up to him)

Grayson: Hey, man, you suck but-

Lucas: *Sighs* I know

Grayson: As I was saying you suck, but I could be persuaded not to vote for you again, if you vote for whoever I want next time

Lucas: Really? Deal!

Grayson: Now you should be a little less annoyingly horrible moving forwards

Lucas: Yeah I know

(A little bit later)

(Bren, Kaitlyn and Susy)

(They are standing outside of Chris's house)

Kaitlyn: So you all know what to do?

Bren: Yep!

Susy: I'll distract him

(Bren and Kaitlyn hide in in the bushes and Susy walks onto the porch to knock on the door loudly. Chris answers looking at her grumpily)

Chris: What do you want? I'm beautifying!

Susy: Umm… I… uh…

Chris: Well?

Susy: Just wanted to tell you that I saw someone tampering with the sprint of shame again

Chris: Not this time!

(He pushes her out of the way and runs over to the sprint of shame)

Kaitlyn: Go, go, go!

(She Bren and Susy run through the house to the showers and switch the hot and cold handles on the shower laughing as they do)

(Sprint of Shame)

(Lucas is resting miserably on one of the stumps hoping he won't get eliminated when Chris runs up)

Chris: So it was you!

Lucas: Umm… what was me?

Chris: You know what I mean! Let's see how you like it!

(Chris reveals a Taser he had hidden in his waistband and uses it on Lucas with a vengeful smile)

Lucas: W-H-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y A-R-R-R-E-E-E-E Y-Y-Y-Y-O-U-U-U-U-U-U-U D-D-D-O-O-O-I-I-I-I-IN-N-N-N-N-G-G-G-G T-T-T-T-T-H-H-H-H-I-I-I-I-S-S-S-S-S?

(Chris doesn't respond as he pulls the Taser away and walks back towards his house, leaving Lucas twitching on the ground)

Lucas in confessional: I don't know what his problem is, but I must have done something pretty big to deserve that

Chris: I went easy on him, ONLY because I'm on T.V and I'm sick of dealing with those child service nuts

(Elimination)

(The team Winners are all sitting down awaiting the verdict. Chris is standing at the front)

Chris: Time for the Winners to lose yet ANOTHER camper! These Marshmallows in my hand will be given to those of you deemed worthy to stay

(He read the vote)

Chris: Halley, Grayson, Declan, and Jane, none of you have any votes against you

(They all catch their marshmallow)

Chris: Only two out of you three will be safe from elimination

Allen in confessional: I'm safe this time for sure

Chris: Allen!

(Tosses it to him)

Chris: The final marshmallow… does it go to Lilly who's hesitation to obey her leader cost her team or will it go to Lucas… a thorn in his teams side who really should have been voted out on the first day… It goes to… Lucas!

Lucas: I live another day! WOO!

Lilly: Why me? I didn't mean to cost us the challenge!

Jane: Yeah, yeah, I don't care, so shut up and deal with it

(Chef comes over and grabs her arm as he drags her to the sprint of shame. She starts running and begging them not to press the button. Chris just stares at it and doesn't move)

Chef: What's up? Normally you'd love to press the button

Chris: It might be tampered with again… you press it

Chef: Fine, if you'll be too much of a baby to do yourself I will

(He presses it and the bear runs after Lilly. He removes his finger and smirks at Chris)

Jane: Good riddance

Halley in confessional: Why are we getting rid of Lilly? She messed up once! Lucas did something wrong every single challenge!

(Later)

(Chris's house)

(The shower is running and Chris is humming as he steps in. All of a sudden a loud scream pierces the air)

Chris: It burns! GAH!

(Votes)

Halley: I've got to vote for Lucas. He's just really not very good

Grayson: I'll vote for Allen. I still remember that he betrayed us on the water challenge

Lilly: I vote for Lucas. I mean he may have helped a little bit last challenge, but as he proved again today he's generally useless

Allen: Lilly's really nice, Lucas stinks at life. Unfortunately Jane dared me to vote Lilly

Declan: This one's on Lilly

Lucas: I vote for Lilly… she dropped me down a mountain…

Jane: Lilly and Lucas are both pathetic pieces of garbage! Lilly however tried to make a plan against my wishes and for that she'll pay. I made it very clear I was the leader! ME! Goodbye Lilly!

6

(Team Warriors Dining Hall)

(Smith is sitting beside Bren eating his food with a loud smack every five seconds. Each time Bren flinches and his face get' more and more red. Smith smacks particularly loud and Bren throws himself to his feet)

Bren: I'm going outside! Bye guys, I'm out of here!

(He stalks off while shaking his head)

Smith: What was that about?

Sarah: I have no idea

Bren in confessional: Like I said earlier I can't stand smacking noises. Every time he took a bite it was like someone was stabbing my brain with a knife! Every meal too, I've had enough of it! I'm eating outside now

(Team Winners)

(Almost nobody is focusing in their food)

Jane: We need another win!

Declan: Yeah, I don't want to be going home because of your mistakes!

Halley: We need to get under the other teams skin, I'm going to see if I can get any info from Bren… alone

(Before anyone can respond she leaps to her feet and heads outside)

Halley in confessional: As if I care about interrogating enemies, I just want to make up for what I said earlier

(Bren)

(He's sitting on one of the stairs eating his slop. Halley sits beside him. He doesn't even look at her)

Bren: What do you want?

Halley: Just to talk

Bren: Oh yeah? What does your team want from me now?

Halley: I was lying to them so I wouldn't get voted off, I really do want to be friends

Bren: Why would you have to lie? From what I've seen you've done great

Halley: Have you seen Jane?

Bren: *Chuckles* Yeah, pretty intense

Halley: So no hard feelings?

Bren: I'll forget you said that, but I'm still playing my hardest for my team

Halley: Oh, me too! I intend to win, even if it means getting you voted off

Bren: Well, then we're on the same page

(They give each other a smile)

(Megaphone Chris)

Chris: Would the campers please come outside for your next challenge!

(They walk outside to see a huge boxing ring set on stilts behind the dining hall. It has the boxing wires around the actual ring and boxing gloves sitting in the middle)

Chris: Today's challenge is a simple game of one on one boxing. I stayed up late last night picking the perfect pairs of contestants! Tensions have already been on the rise between a few people and I'm hoping this match will strengthen them and eventually cause them to break!

Declan: What about all team Warriors extra players?

Chris: They'll be able to sit back and watch the rest of you fight

Declan: It's not fair! They keep getting to take the day off!

(Chris shoves Declan to the ladder)

Chris: You're first because of your whining. And you're up against someone able to compare to your physical strength… Brett!

(Brett climbs up without a word and reaches the top)

Chris: Put on your gloves and start the fight!

(They both put them on and begins circling around the ring. Brett goes for a punch, but Declan easily does a flip over his head punching it in midair. As he lands Brett manages to get Declan pretty good in the arm, making him take a step back)

Jane: Go Declan! You are so going to own this!

(Declan blushes slightly and does a flip over Brett again, but this time he uses his legs to grab Brett's head and launch him off the edge. He crashes to the ground in a tangled mess)

Brett in confessional: I'm not even sure what just happened

Jane: And we take the lead!

(Chris turns to Declan as he slides down the ladder and)

Chris: Nice moves bro!

Declan: Eh, I was going easy on him

Chris: Next up we have Smith and Jane!

Jane in confessional: Why him? I have no problem with the little bum, I want a rematch with that horrid Kaitlyn!

(They climb up the ladder and get ready)

Smith: Don't worry guys she's just a girl!

(Jane starts trembling in rage)

Jane: Did you just say JUST a girl? JUST A GIRL! I'LL SHOW YOU! YOU'RE JUST A GUY!

(With one punch she knocks him out cold then picks him up and chucks him off the ring to the ground)

Jane: Take that you sexist jerk!

(She jumps off after him and lands hard on his back with a loud crunch and wipes her hands together)

Jane: I should have spent longer breaking every bone in your body!

Brett in confessional: That wasn't cool man, just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's weak… especially that girl…

Michelle in confessional: I want him out even more than I want Gabby out, and I really want Gabby out

Chris: Big mistake for Smith, looks like we'll have to move on to the next fight a little sooner than I expected. I wonder if the Warriors will start acting like their name suggests

Gabby: Get me on!

Grayson: *Sighs* and me probably

Grayson in confessional: I know he'll chose me, I just know it… He's a horrible monster that feeds off of the pain of people like me

Chris: Right you are little man! Get up there!

(Gabby gets on first and Grayson follows her. Once they reach the top Gabby just smiles and hoofs Grayson in the face with her foot making him fall all the way back down)

Gabby: Oops! Must have slipped! *Evil laughter*

(Grayson climbs back up slowly as Gabby slips the boxing gloves on and does a couple practice swings)

Chris: This'll be fun to watch!

Grayson: Please can you go a little gentle on me?

Gabby: No way!

(Gabby charges at him and he runs away again screaming)

Grayson: No please! I'm too young! Too young!

Gabby: Get back here!

(She tries to grab him and nicks his arm)

Grayson: Too close!

Gabby: HA!

(She shoves him and he falls to the ground. As he tries desperately to stand she winds up and smashes him with her glove. He goes flying into the wires stretching them back before being flung into her making her stumble back off the platform and land on top of Smith. Everyone stares in shock)

Grayson in confessional: Oh no… I'm dead

Gabby in confessional: Shorty's dead

(Grayson climbs down as fast as he can and takes off into the woods before Gabby can get revenge)

Chris: That was… unexpected… well looks like the Winners have three wins now, the Warriors only hope is to get the next three and tie!

Brett: Okay team we need to start kicking some a**

(Smith groans and rolls over so he's facing up)

Smith: What happened?

(He tries to stand up, but his back cracks and with a loud moan he falls back unconscious)

Chris: Next up is Lucas and Sarah!

Jane: Might as well give them the win

Sarah: I don't want to hurt him!

Halley in confessional: At least Chris tried to make it fair

Chris: Get up there

(They both climb up and get ready)

Chris: Fight!

(Lucas runs at Sarah yelling fiercely. She steps to the side and he runs past her hitting the wires and flopping over them to the ground. Sarah peers over the edge)

Sarah: Are you okay?

Lucas: Yesh I'm finesh

(Team Warriors burst out laughing)

Jane: Grrrrrrrrrr

Jane in confessional: So useless

Declan in confessional: I'm confused…. Why is he still here?

Chris: There the first point for the Warriors! Let's see if they can get another one with Allen and Kaitlyn

Allen in confessional: I'm sure Kaitlyn is over the whole dared to flirt thing

Kaitlyn in confessional: I'm going to destroy him for playing with my heart!

(They face each other and Allen gives her a smile)

Allen: You know you are very pretty

Kaitlyn: I dare you to shut up!

Allen: …

(Kaitlyn wastes no time in running up to him and hoofing him in the nards. He falls over in pain not making a sound because of the dare. Kaitlyn kicks his nards again making him skid across the ring, then she runs after him and does it again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again before picking him up and holding him over the edge)

Kaitlyn: Maybe this'll teach you a lesson

(She drops him and begins climbing down with a big smile on her face)

Kaitlyn: That was satisfying!

Brett in confessional: Glad she's on my team!

Gabby in confessional: Even I don't want to mess with her

Allen in confessional: *Holding nards* Ahhh-oooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Chris: OH! Brutal! I've been waiting for that one all day and it sure did impress! Now at two three the Warriors need to win this last one tie! So come on up Halley and the strange weirdo Bren!

(Halley and Bren shake hands with each other before putting on their gloves)

Halley: Good luck! You're going to need it!

Bren: Right back at you, nobody can beat the power of dragon me!

Halley: What about this?

(She punches his face. Bren shakes it off and punches her)

Halley: Oh it's on!

Bren: Double time

(They circle exchanging flurries of blows. Neither backing down)

(Ten Minutes later)

(They are both exhausted looking and leaning on each other while they punch weakly)

Bren: I'm going to beat you… *pants* right… now

Halley: *pants* Not if I beat you first

(They both stager backwards and fall off the edge together, hitting the ground at the same time)

Chris: It's a tie so it's not a tie so Winners win!

Lucas: Huh?

Jane: Woo! Go Halley!

Halley: Your *pants* welcome

Bren: OwwwwwWWwww

(Later)

(Kaitlyn, Susy and Bren)

Bren: Okay, so I think we should vote Smith, any objections?

Susy: None here, Kaitlyn?

Kaitlyn: Let's get him!

Bren in confessional: Thank goodness! I feel a lot safer now. I wasn't sure because I lost our last chance at winning

Kaitlyn: Should we go prank Chris again first?

Bren: Nah

Kaitlyn: Why?

Bren: We don't want to anger him too much

Susy: Yeah and Lucas told me Chris Tasered him when he saw him sitting around the sprint of shame, where I said I saw someone messing with it

Bren: Oh… really?

Kaitlyn: Eh, better him than us

Susy: Yeah, but I still feel bad

(Elimination)

Chris: The first marshmallows of the night with zero votes will go to Brett, Marcus, Susy, Sarah, Kaitlyn, and Michelle!

(Bren looks nervous, Gabby cracks her knuckles, and Smith is trying to straighten his back)

Chris: The next Marshmallows go to… Bren and… Gabby!

(Gabby turns to her team before storming off)

Gabby: Whoever voted me is going to pay!

Smith: Why me?

Susy: You a sexist!

Sarah: It was plain rude

Kaitlyn: I can't believe you said that

Bren: You eat gross

(Everyone gives him a really weird look)

Bren: What? I can't help it if my ears are sensitive

Chris: Okay, whatever the reason it's the vote that counts. Smith… time for the sprint of shame

Smith: But I live on the island!

(Chef throws him on the dock)

Chris: Not anymore you don't. Find another home

Chef: I would get moving

Chris: Miss Num-nums doesn't like what you said either

Smith: Miss Num-nums?

(Chris points at the bear and presses the button)

Chris: Sick him girl!

(Miss N. pounces on Smith and everyone else turns away as she mauls him)

Smith: WAIT, WAIT! I'M SORRY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Votes)

Bren: Smith's disgusting chewing is driving me crazy! I want him gone so I can eat in peace

Brett: Smith and Bren bit the biggest, but my vote is with Gabby. Honestly I feel bad for poor Grayson

Gabby: Stuffy boy lost the lat one so I'm voting him

Smith: I vote Bren!

Marcus: How dare Smith undermine such beautiful women! They are hot! I vote for him

Susy: I vote Smith. Girls aren't weak!

Sarah: Smith needs to go

Kaitlyn: I vote for Smith. I could wreck him any day

Michelle: Goodbye Smith!

7

(Team Winners girls' cabin)

Halley: Do you really have Allen under your control?

Jane: Yep

Halley: What if he betrays you?

Jane: Then Kaitlyn will be the worst of his problems

Halley: Oh…

Halley in confessional: I hope she goes easy on him. It would mean that I could really start getting serious with Bren

(Team Winners boys' cabin)

(Allen and Grayson are both lying in bed awake and Declan is snoring softly. Lucas wakes up with a yawn and rolls out of bed. He falls from the top bunk to the ground with a thud)

Allen: *Whispering* Ha ha ha

Grayson: Ooh! Brutal!

Allen: Shhhhhh!

Allen in confessional: I don't want to wake Declan. He is just cruel in the mornings. He dares me to hurt myself non-stop

Lucas: Sorry

Allen: Shhhhhh!

(Team Warriors girls cabin)

(Sarah, Michelle, and Kaitlyn are sitting on the opposite side of the room trembling as Gabby glares at them. Susy is asleep in her bed)

Sarah: *Whispers* Why is she glaring at us like that?

Michelle: *Whispers* Because somebody tried to vote her off

Kaitlyn: Gabby it wasn't us! Almost every girl voted for Smith

Gabby: Hmm I didn't

Kaitlyn: I'm pretty sure we all did!

Gabby: Fine then, it was probably stuffy boy

Michelle: No, he admitted to voted Smith because he chewed to loudly

Gabby: What?

Kaitlyn: Right you left! Bren told Smith that he voted him out because the sounds he made bothered his ears

Gabby: Nice to know

Michelle: It was probably Marcus, but you should wait before exacting revenge, okay? We could work together to ensure his fall, but it won't work as well if he sees it coming

Gabby: I'll try, but I'm not the type to let things go unpunished for too long

Michelle: Good

Michelle in confessional: I'm pretty sure it wasn't Marcus. I think it was Brett, but we need him until the teams merge. He's a good strong leader that we can't afford to lose over Gabby's pride

(Megaphone Chris)

Chris: All teams report to the dining hall!

(Everyone comes out and sits down inside. Gabby immediately starts glaring at both Grayson and Marcus. Allen tries to sneak a wave to Kaitlyn, but is slapped off his chair by Jane. Chris walks in with a big smile)

Chris: Welcome to today's challenge! No it's not food related, I just happened to pick this as the place we'll be doing it. Today is Truth or Bust! I went around finding all sorts of weird facts about you, and believe me some of you have a lot of them! How this game will work is I will take turns asking members of your teams a question; if they answer right they will move in to the next round, if they answer wrong…

(Chef opens his walk in freezer to show an intern covered in icicles and shivering. Everyone gasps as the intern tries to crawl out, but is cut off as Chef slams the door shut)

Chris: Let's begin shall we? Bren man, what is you greatest fear?

Bren: Easy, cheese graters

(Everyone starts laughing out loud and looking confused)

Bren: What? They're deadly!

Chris: Sit down Bren you move onto the next round! Now Halley… why do you hate kittens?

(She immediately burst out crying)

Halley: I don't want to talk about it! WAHHHHHHHH!

(Chef opens his freezer and tosses her in)

Jane: what was that about?

(Declan just shrugs)

Chris: Now… Brett… Why does your dad oppose your gambling so much?

Brett: I… I… umm

(He sits there for a couple minutes with a flushed face before finally answering)

Brett: I… bet my father's… forty million dollar prize home to a couple of thugs and lost

Chris: That is the correct answer, but you took too long… into the freezer!

Brett: WHAT!? You didn't say anything about time!

Chris: Just did

(Brett gets angry and starts marching up to Chris, but Chef just grabs his arm and uses it to swing him into the freezer and closes the door)

Chris: Next up is Grayson. Who have you been alliancing with?

Grayson: *Hangs his head in shame* Lucas

Jane: No wonder he's still here!

Chris: Grayson as the second correct answer go stand by Bren!

(He does and Chris turns to gabby)

Chris: What is your middle name?

Gabby: Yeah, no

(She just gets up and walks onto the freezer)

Chris: Allen, how do you really feel about Kaitlyn?

Allen: Totally in love

(Jane slaps him again and Kaitlyn looks surprised, but doesn't respond)

Chris: Allen moves on

Kaitlyn in confessional: I'm confused

Chris: Marcus which girl here do you love the most?

Marcus: I can't tell them that! If I do then all the other won't date me too!

(Chris simply snaps his fingers and Marcus is thrown in the freezer)

Michele whispering to Gabby: Now we may have a chance to get rid of him

(Gabby nods slightly)

Chris: Declan, what is your nervous tick?

(Declan gets really embarrassed looking and starts shaking in anxiety making his neck crunch repeatedly)

Chris: I was expecting a verbal response, but that works too!

Jane in confessional: Weeeeeeeird

Chris: Now Susy, who is your real favorite author?

Susy: Sorry Bren

(She gives him an apologetic look)

Susy: You're my second favorite… My real favorite is Jilly Jill Jilson

Bren in confessional: Jilly Jilson? The author of 'My Grandma Found a Purple Kitten in the Mail Box'? Really?

Chris: Next up is Lucas… what is your real name?

Lucas: Umm… Lucas?

Chris: Freezer!

(Lucas is tossed in)

Lucas in confessional: I have another name? Mom? Who am I!?

Chris: Sarah, tell us what you really think of Gabby!

(She runs into the freezer)

Michelle: Fair enough

Chris: Jane, who is your birth father

Jane: Jim Johnson

Chris: That's your adoptive father, your out

Jane: *Sighs*

(She shuffles into the freezer)

Jane in confessional: If your father was a mass murderer I'm sure you wouldn't answer either

Chris: Now we have the last two people of team Warriors, let's see if you move on! Kaitlyn what is your least favorite word?

(Kaitlyn balks and her skin goes pale)

Kaitlyn: No! …. I can't! NOOOO!

(She runs away screaming, but Chef tackles her and throws her in the freezer)

Kaitlyn in confessional: It's bad my brother torment me with the word, but to actually have too say it myself… uh!

Bren: Crusty, she hates crusty. Crusties grosses her out so much that I can use it to get her to stop teasing me about my issues… like the fear of cheese graters; which is perfectly logical by the way

Chris: The last person for this round, Michelle. What is your secret ingredient?

(Michelle closes her eyes and cringes)

Michelle: it's… lau… no I can't!

Chris: Freezer time!

(Chef picks her up over his shoulders and chucks her in)

(Freezer)

(They are all sitting in there freezing and plugging their ears as Halley bawls her eyes out)

Halley: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gabby: SHUT UP!

Halley: Stupid kitty! Why did you eat Mr. Mousekins!? WHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

(Gabby growls loudly and smashes Halley head against the wall knocking her out)

Jane: Thank g-goodness t-that's over

Michelle whispers to Gabby: I actually think it was Sarah that voted you out after all

Gabby: Why?

Michelle: *Whispering* She got out for not telling us all what she thought of you

Gabby: Well then…

(She stands up and all of a sudden starts kicking Sarah in the face repeatedly)

Sarah: Stop! Ow!

(After her fifth kick she stop and Sarah collapses on the ground with her face all bunged up)

Sarah in confessional: What was that for?

Michelle in confessional: I feel pretty bad about throwing her under the bus, but I need to think about who we can get rid of easily… Marcus is going to be way easier to eliminate than her

(Challenge)

(Chris grins at the remaining people)

Chris: It looks like you all have made it to the next round!  
Bren: Woo!

Allen: Yeah!

Chris: First up Grayson, what did you do to get on this show?

Grayson: I… well i…. My brother actually got accepted to the show, but I put sleeping pills in his breakfast and told people he was too sick to go… then I took his place…

Chris: Correct!

Declan in confessional: Him? Never would have guessed that…

Chris: Bren, why do you refuse to ever be in a relationship?

Bren: The first time I ever asked a girl out she sacked me, then it happened the next time, and the next, and the next, it just kept happening… eventually I just gave up on love

Susy in confessional: That's so sad! Awww

Chris: Correct as well! Allen, what do you refuse to wear?

Bren: I dare you to answer wrong

Allen: Pants

Chris: False, get into the freezer

Allen: dang it

(He trudges over)

Chris: Susy, what is your pet peeve?

(she sighs with a look at Bren and follows Allen)

Susy in confessional: It was enough to admit he wasn't my favorite author, but that? My pet peeve is people that are oversensitive to sound or touch and overreact to those things, but I can't tell him that

Chris: Declan, why do you do whatever Jane wants all the time?

Declan: I don't

Chris: Uh, yes you do

Declan: Do not!

Chris: Do too!

Declan: Are you stupid? No I don't

(Chris stomps his foot and Chef rams him into the freezer with a laugh)

Chris: Grayson and Bren, you are the last two in the final round, one from each team, everything depends on you. For the final round I've devised a question sooo hard that I doubt either of you will answer in front of everyone… what is… your greatest weakness in the game?

(They both groan)

(In freezer)

Jane: H-h-how could y-you l-l-lose D-Declan?

Declan: I'm sorry alright!

Jane: *Humphs*

Kaitlyn: Allen d-d-did y-you mean what y-y-you s-said

Allen: Of course!

(They touch hands and Jane sees. She kicks Allen's nards)

Jane: You c-can't

Kaitlyn: Hey!

(At challenge)

Grayson: *Sweats*

Bren: I-if

Grayson: Probably that…

Bren: Ahhhh

Bren in confessional: I can't tell the other team that! More for Wolfy's safety than my own.

Bren: I…

Grayson: I'm extremely ticklish everywhere on my body and… can hardly move after being tickled

Chris: Hmm… good enough!

(Chef opens the fridge and everyone rushes out as fast as their frozen bodies can manage. Sarah's entire face is swollen from Gabby's attack)

Chris: The Winners win!

(The teams cheer and groan)

Brett: what did he ask?

Bren: My biggest weakness on the show

Brett: You should have answered

Bren: sorry… Grayson's extremely ticklish though

Gabby: Oh really?

(Grayson whimpers and flinches back. Halley shoots awake and looks around)

Halley: Huh? What… Mr. Mousekins? WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Bren walks over and pats her head)

Bren: Umm… there, there

Chris: See the Warriors at elimination

(Elimination)

Chris: Today some truths were revealed others hidden, I must say some were a surprise and some were expected. Some caused a big reaction… Sarah… but it's time to see how they play into today's votes!

Sarah: I can't help that Gabby's a phyco!

(Gabby gets up looking angry)

Chris: sit down

(She glares at him for a minute before slowly returning to her seat)

Chris: Bren, you lost for your team… but are still the first to receive a marshmallow! Also with no votes we have Brett, Susy, Kaitlyn, and Michelle, one vote for Gabby who is also safe!

(Gabby cracks her knuckles and looks at Sarah)

Chris: Sarah you've made a powerful enemy, Marcus you revealed that you want to date every girl here, both of you got a lot of votes, but the one going home today is… Sarah

(Chris tosses Marcus the last marshmallow)

Sarah: What? I vote for the phyco girl once and you guys all join against me!? It's not my fault she's crazy

(Gabby grabs her and chucks her onto the sprint of shame. Sarah skids across the bridge while Gabby presses the button with a loud laugh as the animals attack her)

(Votes)

Bren: Kaitlyn convinced me to vote Marcus so I guess I will

Brett: Bren did lose the final question, but Gabby seems ready to rip the team apart in order to get rid of Sarah. Since it's the best way to protect the team I have to vote for Sarah

Gabby: SARAH! SARAH! SARAH!

Marcus: Sarah's face is all swollen up from Gabby. It's been totally disfigured, she's not hot anymore… I vote for her

Susy: I'll vote for Marcus

Sarah: I have to say I'll vote Gabby, she totally punched me for no reason

Kaitlyn: I think Marcus is a little creep, I want to get him off the show and away from me

Michelle: I'll vote Sarah. I know Gabby will vote for her and I'm sure Brett will too after some cookies and 'casual' talk about who to eliminate. Let him know how dangerous Gabby is unless her anger is subsided

8

(Dining Hall team Winners)

Jane: Okay team, we're finally on a roll! Let's keep it that way. Lucas, Allen I need to see more from you, Grayson good job on the last challenge, Declan stay a strong competitor, and Halley you keep up the good work!

Declan: Yeah Lucas you need to try way harder

Lucas: I do try!

Allen: Well then you suck man

Lucas: Don't rub it in

Grayson: Yeah, it's not necessary

Halley: It's true isn't it?

Lucas: Yeah, but-

Jane: Shut up about it! Lucas you suck and that's that

(Dining Hall team Warriors)

Brett: Come on team, how have those losers beaten us twice in a row. We are better than that, we are WARRIORS!

Bren: Speak for yourself I'm a dragon

Marcus: Umm why would you want to be a dragon?

Bren: Because dragons eat Warriors for breakfast!

Marcus: But Warriors slay dragons

Bren: *Tearing up* Well in my books the dragon always wins

(He runs out of the room bawling)

Susy: You just totally insulted his entire life

Marcus: Umm okay…

Susy: I better go reassure him dragons are way better, which by the way Marcus they are

Kaitlyn: *rolls her eyes* Just my brother being a stupid weirdo AGAIN

Bren in confessional: Stupid Marcus!

(Behind the dumpster outside)

(Bren is hiding behind it curling in a ball as he cries. Susy comes up and sits beside him)

Bren: Hey Susy, you know dragons are way better, right?

Susy: Of course they are! You absolutely cannot have a decent fairytale without the mighty dragon

(Halley pokes her head around the corner)

Halley: And don't forget about the cuddly werewolf!

Halley in confessional: I had to follow them out; I can't let his little fan get too close or she might beat me to him

Susy in confessional: I get the impression Halley's jealous of the relationship we're building together… she better not try and steal him from me

(Bren sniffs and cheers up a little)

Bren: Yeah, you're both right… thank you

(Chris on Megaphone)

Chris: Attention all campers! Meet me down at the dock for the next challenge!

(Bren stands up and him Susy and Halley head over with everyone else following after until they reach their destination)

Brett: Are we going swimming?

Brett: That would be awesome. I was the captain of my swim team back home, I hold the state record!

Chris: More like diving. I need each team to put on their diving suits, and check their radios

(He motions to Chef who dumps a wheelbarrow full of diving suits on the ground. Everyone begins putting them on)

Chris: Use the radio's to communicate with your team while you dive for under water treasure… but since there's no way you'll find real treasure… just find something shiny foe each person on your team

Jane to her team radio: We stick together, understood?

Declan: Sure

Halley: Okay

Lucas: Yep

Jane: Good! Now get ready!

Brett: Everyone spread out. We'll cover more ground that way

Susy: Sounds good to me

Kaitlyn: Perfect

Kaitlyn in confessional: Maybe if I win right away I can spend some time with Allen seeing that he really does like me after all

Chris: 3… 2… 1… DIVE!

(Everyone dives into the water and starts heading off. Kaitlyn grabs Bren and Susy before they can get away)

Bren: What?

Marcus: we didn't say anything

Bren: Oh… sorry

Susy in confessional: I hated the shared radio! I couldn't get further ahead of Halley with everyone listening in to every word I said

(Kaitlyn points to the dock and starts unscrewing one of the bolts mouthing 'Chris'. Bren and Susy nod and helps her unscrew all of the bolts. As soon as they are done Kaitlyn gives it a sturdy kick to weaken it before swimming away)

(Team Winners)

Declan: I found something!

(He starts swimming to a mostly buried can and reaches for it. Before he can grab it a crab jumps out and pinches his finger)

Declan: OWWWWW!

(The whole team cringes)

Jane: Declan! Be quiet! We're all connected to your scream!

Declan: Oh… sorry… it hurt though

(He grabs the can and quickly kicks the crab before swimming up to his team)

Declan: One down five to go

(Gabby)

(She's swimming by the sea floor. A shark begins trailing her slowly gaining speed. It reaches her and opens its jaws to eat her, but Gabby just turns around and punches its nose really hard making it recoil. Then she grins at it and begins savagely attacking it. When she's done she gives it a swift kick on the belly and sends it floating away motionless in pain. A small fish comes out of its mouth as she kicks and she laughs seeing its shiny scales)

Gabby: I'm done guys

(She snatches the little fish and swims for shore)

(Bren and Susy)

(They are swimming pretty close to the shore line of the island. They pass an old discarded refrigerator)

Bren: There's got to be something shiny in that

Susy: Maybe two

Brett: Well, check it out, I'm still looking

Michelle: Good luck!

Bren in confessional: It's creepy having everyone listening to what I say

(They swim down and open it. An electric eel shoots out and wraps around Bren)

Bren: IYEIYEIYE!

Susy: Bren!

(She quickly picks up a rock and smashes the eel with it. It releases Bren and swims away)

Bren: t-thanks

(Susy reaches into the refrigerator and hands Bren a shelf. She then looks on the door and yanks off the shiny metal logo)

Susy: We're heading back Brett!

Brett: Good news!

(Team Winners)

(They are swimming near the edge of a huge drop off. It is completely barren except for the occasional piece of corral)

Jane: This is hopeless

Grayson: Yeah Declan is the only one who has something

Halley: Guys…

(They all turn to her pointing at an old looking chest sitting on the edge of the cliff)

Halley: is that what I think it is?

Jane: No way!

(They all swim over to it and Jane yanks it open to see it is filled with all sorts of gold and jewels. Everyone's face lights up)

Declan: Chris'll be pleased with this

Jane: Forget Chris! This worth more than a million even after we split it

Allen: I'm in

(He grabs a golden coin)

Lucas: Me too

(He goes a necklace mostly buried in the gold and tries to pull it out. It pops out and he grins as he floats backwards. His tank presses hard against a piece of corral and with a loud crack punctures it. The air escaping makes him shoot forwards into the chest and then he is repelled by the tank towards the shore. The chest slowly falls over and off the cliff)

(Lucas)

(He reaches the shore as his tank runs out of air and hits the post Kaitlyn weakened causing the dock to collapse and Chris to fall into the water. Lucas yanks of his helmet and gasps for air)

Chris: Ah!

Lucas: I got one!

(He holds up the necklace)

Chris: You also got the job of cleaning out the bathrooms for the rest of the season

Lucas: Awww!

(Team Winners)

(They watch as the chest falls to the depths spilling everything from it)

Jane: NOOOOOOOOO!

(She goes to swim after it, but Halley restrains her)

Halley: Hey, stop Jane! The pressure would kill you!

Jane: Let me go!

Declan: She's right, it's gone

Jane in confessional: Lucas… is… dead… literally

Halley: Hey look, there's still two coins

(She picks one up and hands the other to Jane)

Halley: Here, we better head back and hope to find something on the way… we can still win the million

Grayson: Yeah let's find me something before the other team wins

Jane: Fine

(She gives one last longing look at the edge before swimming away)

(Michelle)

(She joins Bren, Gabby, Susy and Lucas on the beach holding a ladle)

Chris: And there's another for team Warriors

Michelle in confessional: I was helping chef in the kitchen and he got me to chuck this in the ocean… It actually took a longer time to find than I would've thought

Michelle to Lucas: Why you look so depressed?

Lucas: we were all working together and we found a treasure chest, but I kind of lost it. I'm so eliminated

Michelle: we'll see about that

Michelle in confessional: I'm sure there something I could do to persuade them otherwise. Not that I like Lucas… but he does seem to bring disaster upon his team and keeping him in really seems like a good idea

(Kaitlyn and Brett both hop out of the water together. She has a food tray and Brett has a pop can)

Brett: Who's still working on theirs?

Marcus: Me… am I the last one?

Brett: Marcus dude, you better hurry

Michelle: The other team only has Lucas here, but he says that they are working together

Marcus: Rodger that

Brett: Good

(Team Winners)

(Grayson is now holding a bottle cap)

Jane: Come on guys, we have all the things, but they can still beat us

Declan: Yeah let's hurry up

(Marcus swims by holding a pair of glasses with metal legs. They see him and all start swimming as fast as they can towards shore)

Jane: Guys, I think he's their last!

Halley: What about Lucas? Don't we need him anyway?

Jane: He may be there and if he's not we just have more reason to get rid of him

(Halley, Declan, and Jane pull ahead Marcus and Jane sees that Grayson and Allen aren't fast enough)

Jane: I bet this'll work!

(She blows Marcus a kiss and winks at him. He blushes and stops for a second to give her a little wave as everyone passes him)

Marcus: Oh! She's into me!

Chris: Team Winners win the diving challenge

Lucas: Phew!

Brett: *Smacks his forehead*

(He pulls himself onto the dock after and gets glared at by his team)

Marcus: What she's hot!

(Elimination)

(Everyone is glaring at Marcus)

Chris: This is the most unanimous the votes have been this season. With no votes Bren, Gabby, Susy, Kaitlyn, and Michelle

(They each catch theirs)

Chris: And with votes one to six Brett, you are also safe

Marcus: Aw nuts!

(He walks over to the sprint of shame and starts running. Chris presses the button and a piranha smashes him in the head causing him to fall to the side and get nailed with the piston before sinking into the water)

Chris: Ha!

(Votes)

Bren: There wasn't even an alliance meeting this time because it was so obvious. Marcus… Dragons… ALWAYS… win

Brett: Real Marcus

Gabby: I vote Marcus, I was going to kick his butt for losing, but this'll have to do

Marcus: I vote Brett, the more ladies the better this show is!

Susy: Marcus

Kaitlyn: YES! That creep is going down! I suppose I should really thank Jane for her help in easing my nerves

Michelle: Marcus… he gives me the willies

9

(Team Warriors boys cabin)

(Brett is standing in front of Bren with his arms crossed)

Brett: Look, I know you have an alliance with Susy and your sister, you've snuck off together too many times not to have one

Bren: So?

Brett: So I won't tell the team and get them to break it up, if you help me get rid of Gabby

Bren: If we lose I'll discuss it with the other two

Brett: Good

(Bren pets Wolfy)

Bren: You hear that? Big scary girl is going to be voted out! You won't need to be afraid anymore!

Brett in confessional: She's a stuffed animal man! She CAN'T HEAR YOU! Uh, that guy bothers me

(Team Warriors Girls Cabin)

(Everyone, but Michelle is eating cookies)

Michelle: Okay, I need your help

Kaitlyn: With what?

Michelle: We've all seen how hazardous Lucas is for the other team, truth is we need to keep him on as long as possible. I'd like all of your help to direct the teams anger to someone else… say Allen for example

Kaitlyn: NO!

(Everyone looks at her)

Kaitlyn: Ahem, I mean Grayson at least wouldn't be a loss to our team like losing Allen's dares would be. We can also dare Allen to vote for whoever we want

Gabby: I've got the pipsqueak Grayson covered

Michelle: Good! So we're all in?

Kaitlyn: Yes

Susy: Why not

Gabby: I'm going to enjoy this

Gabby in confessional: Finally an excuse to get my revenge for when he knocked me off of the boxing ring. I don't know how he beat me, but he will regret it… oh he will regret it big time

Michelle in confessional: I would have tried to get everyone to help me vote off a good player like Jane or Declan, but I need to allow them to win at least once more so I can finally get rid of big dumb brute. At least I'll know if she sees me coming, she doesn't have the brains to hide it.

(Team Winners Boys cabin)

(Lucas is suspended from the roof by a rope tied around his ankle, Declan and Allen are using him as a punching bag. Grayson is covering his head with a pillow)

Declan: Take that you treasure losing freak!

Allen in confessional: I feel bad for the little guy, but Declan dared me to join in

Lucas: *Moans softly*

Grayson in confessional: It's not like he meant to lose the treasure… that is just cruel

(Team Winners girls cabin)

Jane: Lucas is sooooo dead!

Halley: yeah

Jane: I can't wait to see him get mauled by that bear

(She grins almost sadistically)

Halley: I'll be stoked to see him get eliminated

Jane: So I can count on your vote?

Halley: Absolutely

(Chris over Megaphone)

Chris: For today's challenge meet me in the main clearing!

(Everyone comes out. Lucas and Grayson taking the rear with Lucas carrying his friend. In the clearing Chris has set up a stage with lines of chairs behind it)

Chris: Welcome to today's challenge! The talent show! You will pick three people per team to compete, you'll be trying to impress me and get a score from one to ten. The team with the most points at the end will win. Teams decide who will go

(The teams split to the side)

(Team Warriors)

Brett: Brett, I need to go, my talent is weird, but I'm sure it'll win

Bren: What is it?

Brett: You'll see! But who else is going

Bren: Ooh! Ooh! Pick me!

Brett: What can you do?

(Bren gives Brett a grin)

Bren: You'll see

Susy: Who'll be the last person?

Michelle: I nominate Gabby

(Gabby picks her up by her shirt and glares into her eyes)

Gabby: I don't do talent show

Michelle: *Whispers* It's the perfect opportunity to show off your strength on Grayson

(Gabby drops her to the ground)

Gabby: I'm in

Brett: Okay, then the rest of you go to the audience

(They all go sit down)

(Team Winners)

Jane: I'm going up with Declan and Halley!

Halley: But I don't have an act

Jane: Too bad! Grayson isn't great, Allen will be dared to lose, and Lucas… is Lucas

Grayson: Actually I have a killer idea I could do!

Jane: No, no, no we decided already now you guys go so we can practice.

(Back stage)

Chris: Okay, so you get a five minute to figure out how you're going to do this. You may use any props you can find, but once I call you up… you're up

Jane: Let's go guys! Chop Chop!

Gabby: Any props we can find? I choose Grayson!

Brett to Bren: Okay man, good luck

Bren: I am so going to need it

Brett in confessional: What? Who the heck volunteers for this and then says that? I don't get him… I really, really, REALLY, don't get him

(Audience)

Grayson to Lucas: Lucas come on, I need to talk to you about something okay?

Lucas: Huh, yeah

(They walk away from the chair and into the woods a little bit)

Grayson: Remember when we made the deal, I don't vote you, you vote who I want?

Lucas: Yeah

Grayson: Well I still think Allen is the biggest threat with all the dare crap added to his love for Kaitlyn

Lucas: Got it! I'll vote for him

Grayson: Good

(On stage)

Chris: First up is Halley!

(Halley walk nervously on stage and stands there as she tries to think of something to do)

Halley: Ummm

(Backstage)

(Lucas and Grayson are walking by the side of the stage to return to their chairs. Gabby leaps out from behind a speaker)

Gabby: Got you!

(She catches Grayson in a potato sack and throws it over her shoulder)

Grayson: AH! NO! HELP!

(As she walk away Lucas step backwards in fear and kicks over a peg that holding one of the stage lights on it. The light begins falling and Lucas grabs the rope to try and stop it)

Lucas: Got it!

(He is too light and just get flung into the air still holding the rope. Halley watches in shock as the light falls on the end of her board and launches her a couple feet in the air)

Halley: LUUUUUUUUCAS!

(He crashes down onto the stage and Halley lands on top of him with a boom)

Halley: Owwww

Chris: Okay… umm… not really a talent, but you did get some pretty sick air… I'll give it a six!

(Chef comes on stage and lifts them both up to carry them off the stage. Once he gets to the back he tosses them in a pile on the ground)

Lucas: Sorry

Halley: Don't talk to me

(On stage)

(Now Brett is standing there now with a light smile)

Chris: What will you be doing today?

Brett: Prepare for a marvel of anatomy!

(With a loud crunch he leans backwards all the way until his head is touching his feet and his back is completely folded)

Brett: cool right?

(Chris leans over and pukes on the ground)

Chris: Totally sick and unnatural… I give it an eight!

(Brett rightens himself and walk down to the audience with a huge smile)

(In audience)

(Kaitlyn scoots over a chair to sit next to Allen)

Kaitlyn: Hi

Allen: Hey!

Kaitlyn: do you still want to go out with me?

Allen: Definitely

Kaitlyn: But you need to vote for Grayson next vote

Allen: Why not?

(They hold hands)

(On stage)

Chris: Next from team Winners is Declan!

(Declan comes cartwheeling six times onto the stage, then turns it to an ariel at the last second. He stops just long enough to wink at his team then runs at the wall and leaps off it doing five flips in the air before landing and doing eight backwards handsprings. Once he finishes those he lands another flip on his pinkie finger)

Declan: Boom!

(His team and Chris both stand up clapping and cheering)

Michelle: Once Gabby is gone and I can get rid of the good players he is the first to go

Jane: Woo Declan! Go!

Chris: Wow I am genuinely impressed bro; that was awesome! Top score!

Declan: Thank you!

(He bows dramatically)

Declan in confessional: I knew I'd get the full ten points, how could I not?

(Backstage)

(Bren is sitting beside a bruised up Halley)

Bren: You alright?

Halley: I'll be fine

Bren: Good! I don't know what I'd do if you got seriously hurt

Halley: Thanks

(She grabs his hand and the hold it. Susy sees as she's walking to the bathrooms)

Susy in confessional: No, no, no! I'm supposed to be with him!

(On stage)

Chris: Next for the warriors is Gabby!

(She walks out with the writhing sack and dumps Grayson on the ground planting a foot on his chest to pin him)

Gabby: For my talent I'm going to show my mastery over the art of revenge

(Jane stands up angrily)

Jane: She can't do that to my teammate!

Chris: Why not?

Allen: It's inhumane!

Jane: We need all the people we can get!

Chris: I'll allow it! Audience seems to love this stuff as much as I do

Grayson: Uh oh

(Gabby grabs his limbs and almost everybody is forced to cover their eyes and ears as she ties him into a pretzel and drop kicks him across the stage)

Chris: Brutal!

Gabby: Well what's my score?

Chris: Fi-

(She cracks her knuckles)

Chris: Eight?

(She nods and walks off)

Chris in confessional: That girl is straight up scary!

(Chef picks up the tangled mess that is Grayson)

Chef: What do I do with this?

Chris: Put him in the infirmary. He needs it

(As chef walks away Gabby come around to the audience and goes to sit down. On the way she kicks Allen's nards)

Kaitlyn: Ooh!

Gabby: *Giggles*

Chris: Now for the final Winners act we have Jane!

(She walks on)

Jane: I've decided to show you a special type of ballet I invented!

(Jane pulls out a radio and turn it to classical music as she begins doing an intense graceful dance)

(Kitchen)

Michelle: Hm-hm-hm-hmhm-hmmmm

(She's baking cookies in the kitchen and puts them in the oven)

Michelle: Just making a batch of my specialty cookies for Halley! Jane seems set on Lucas and Declan is her little puppy, but Halley on the other hand is a lot more workable

(Stage)

(Jane has just finished her dance)

Chris: When I heard ballet I was like Uhhhhhh! But that was actually really good!

Declan: Good job as always Jane!

Chris: Eight!

Chris: And with Bren closing up the warriors last show he needs at least eight just to tie! No pressure dude

Bren: Uh…

(He holds up a microphone and his team look at him expectantly)

Kaitlyn in confessional: He's going to try to rap. It's one of his hobbies. He's actually pretty decent at it

Bren: *Deep breath*

(He begins rapping really fast) [This is a rap I actually made, which is why it's so long]

Bren: I love that girl more than you'll ever know

She could never love me back though

I hold her back till she moves so slow

As long as she's with me she'll never grow

(I think it'd be best to just let her go)

It'll be so hard to say goodbye

I'm so used to having her at my side

Without her I'll probably die

I know I wasn't ever her dream guy

(Without me she has potential to fly)

But I keep her on the ground

Constantly pulling her back down

If I don't free her soon she'll drown

So I unwrap the chains I've wound

(And let her be happy with the new lover she found)

She is the trapped princess so fair

Unable to escape or go anywhere

He is the knight in shining armor

Coming to save her from her captor

And I'm the dragon who guards her

Although secretly I love her

But all she sees is a monster

So he's riding over here to slay me

No point in fighting against my destiny

It wasn't my intention to hurt her

But for her intentions don't matter

Only the pain I've caused her

That's how she judged my character

(So now she thinks I'm a monster)

But he makes her feel so free

All I did was make her feel like a freak

He treats her way better than me

I've always made her future seem bleak

(So I guess it's time for me to leave)

I don't know how to treat her good

It'd be best if she found someone who could

Even If I could I'm not sure I would

And I want her to have someone who understood

(So her life could be the way that it should)

She is the trapped princess so fair

Unable to escape or go anywhere

He is the knight in shining armor

Coming to save her from her captor

And I'm the dragon who guards her

Although secretly I love her

But all she sees is a monster

So he's riding over here to slay me

No point in fighting against my destiny

This dragon never really wanted to hurt anyone,

Maybe he wouldn't have if someone had shown him some love

This dragon didn't mean for his princess to be blue

He was just doing what he thought dragons are supposed to do

This dragon just really wants to do something good

Nut the world won't let him try because they don't think that he could

Maybe if they had understood

And not judged him by how he looked

Then they could've seen what was in his heart

And realized he wasn't evil after all

Then they could've had faith in him

And he could've believed he could be good

Then he might not' have done what he did

And he could've been better than he is

But they all took one look at him and ran away,

They were the ones who taught him how to hate

Now he can't treat anyone good anymore,

The wounds they gave are still so sore

He can't even express his love in the right way,

All he wanted was for someone to make him feel great

But they denied him even this simple right,

And then expected him to live a proper life?

She is the trapped princess so fair

Unable to escape or go anywhere

He is the knight in shining armor

Coming to save her from her captor

And I'm the dragon who guards her

Although secretly I love her

But all she sees is a monster

So he's riding over here to slay me

No point in fighting against my destiny

(He finishes and his face flushes red as he catches his breath)

Chris: Wow… that was something! Warriors take the show!

(His team cheers)

Gabby: He's not bad for a white guy

Kaitlyn: Not his best pronunciation, but he passed

Bren: YAYYYYYYYYYYY! Eh-he-he!

(He starts shaking his butt as if he had a tail before doing a weird victory dance)

Chris: team Winners report to the elimination point tonight!

Jane in confessional: I WAS WAY BETTER THAN THAT FREAK!

Declan in confessional: I blame Lucas for messing Halley up

(Path to elimination)

(Halley is heading to vote when she is yanked into a bush by Michelle)

Michelle: You want a cookie?

Halley: Definitely!

(She reaches for the plate of cookies in Michelle's hand)

Michelle: Ah, but…

(She pulls it away)

Michelle: You have to vote for Grayson

Halley: but I was voting for Lucas!

Michelle: Oh… okay then, I'm sure someone else will enjoy these

Halley: Wait! How many?

Michelle: The whole platter

Halley: Deal!

(Michelle shakes her hand and gives her the cookies. Halley immediately starts eating some of them)

Michelle: Vote Grayson

Halley: I will! Mmmm! These are so good!

Michelle in confessional: Too easy!

(Elimination)

(They are all sitting around. Grayson is now in a wheelchair)

Chris: Team Winners you have now voted… Three of you competed in today's challenge and lost… but somehow none of you received any votes. Declan, Jane , and Halley take your Marshmallows!

(They do)

Chris: Now normally this is where I hand you the last marshmallows and just be done with it, but for the first time in total drama history there is a three way tie!

(Everyone gasps)

Chris: I know! So to make it interesting I let the other team vote which of you will be going home

Jane: WHAT!

Declan: That isn't fair!

Chris: How many times must I say this… I don't care!

(The other team is ushered forwards by chef and they huddle)

Michelle: we should get rid of Grayson

Bren: I'm good with it

Brett: What about Allen?

Kaitlyn: NO!

Susy: He still is pretty useful

Brett: Okay then

(Michelle grabs the last two marshmallows)

Michelle: Lucas your safe, and you too Allen

(She tosses them the marshmallows)

Chris: The opposing team has spoken! Grayson is the one taking the sprint of shame!

(Looks at his wheelchair)

Chris: Roll of shame?

(Chef grabs the wheelchair and gives it a hard shove down the dock. Chef steps aside and Chris presses the button. The bear runs at him and he uses his one good arm to try and roll away)

Grayson: Why!

(Everyone begins leaving except Jane who grabs Halley's arm firmly)

Jane: I know me and Declan voted for Lucas, one more vote and there would have been no tie. You promised me that you'd vote for him.

Halley: Umm

Jane: Don't lie to me!

Halley: Michelle bribed me with cookies

Jane: Michelle?

Halley: Yeah

Jane: Fine, go, but don't think for a second I'll forget about this

Jane in confessional: I never would have guessed Michelle would have her hand in all this, I better watch her more carefully from now on

(Votes)

Halley: *Eats her cookie* I promised Jane that I would vote Lucas, but these are really good! Sorry Grayson

Grayson: Allen is just as hazardous as Lucas, but at least Lucas doesn't flirt with the enemy

Allen: I vote Grayson. I like the dude, but it's a small price to pay for Kaitlyn's love

Declan: Lucas… lucas… Lucas… and Lucas

Lucas: I vote Allen, I'm so glad I made that deal with Grayson, one vote off of me!

Jane: Lucas not only ruined Halley's performance and cost us the challenge, he lost my treasure! Halley and Allen will pay later, but Lucas needs to get out of my life NOW!

10

(Kaitlyn, Bren and Susy)

(They are standing outside of Chris's house in the shadows)

Kaitlyn: I've just devised the best way to prank Chris!

Bren: What is it this time?

Kaitlyn: While he's out we need to switch his hairspray with this!

(She proudly holds up a can of spray-paint)

Susy: Oh… I don't know…. He'll be pretty mad

Bren: Yeah it is a little extreme

Kaitlyn: What!? I'm just getting started!

Bren: Fine, but you're the one going in there

(Kaitlyn gives them a huge grin and runs through the door. Bren and Susy wait for a couple minutes before she comes running back laughing)

Kaitlyn: Done! I switched the labels and everything!

Susy: Let's hope he doesn't figure out who did it

Kaitlyn: Have some faith! He won't

(Team Warriors Dining Hall)

Gabby: Where are stuffy boy, book nerd, and Miss crazy

Brett: I don't know

Brett in confessional: They are probably having an alliance meeting, but I'm still not telling on them because I need their vote on Gabby

Michelle in confessional: I don't like this at all! If they are gone together they may be choosing somebody to vote off… I know it's a risk, but I'll leave it for now because I think Gabby is next, but after that I'll have to break them up or get rid of Brett

(Team Winners dining Hall)

(Jane is holding Lucas's food above her head)

Lucas: Can I please have my food?

Jane: No way! You are the worst player to ever play this game

Declan: Besides the rest of us need to keep up our strength

Halley: Sorry man

(Jane gives Halley a glare and she hangs her head)

Jane in confessional: Halley will pay for betraying me, but for now I need her help for Lucas because he lost my treasure, then Allen because he keeps cozying up to Kaitlyn. By that time we'll be merged and I can properly get my revenge on her without messing up my team

Halley in confessional: I feel like she's not over the whole cookie bribe thing. Once we merge I need to get in good with Bren and Susy's group to vote her off.

(Chris walks into the room and everyone turns to look at him when he clears his throat)

Chris: Good morning campers! Finish up your food and come back to the kitchen for your next challenge!

Michelle: Won't Chef be against that?

Chris: He would be if he wasn't busy searching for an imaginary criminal I sent him out to catch!

(Everyone looks relieved and heads inside. Chris lets them all pass except for Michelle)

Chris: Sorry girl, but you won't be competing today

Michelle: Wait… why not?

Chris: Because today is the baking challenge where the teams will try to replicate your cookies the best they can from scratch! I loved them so much I had to make a challenge after them!

Michelle: Oh crap! They will never guess my secret ingredient… then again neither will the other team

(She turns and sits down at the table keeping a nervous eye on the doors to the kitchen)

(In the kitchen)

(There two sides and the teams are gathered together on them. Chris joins them and pulls a curtain between the two sides leaving the fridge and pantry open to both)

(Team Warriors)

(Brett addresses his team with a clap of his hands)

Brett: Okay team what do you remember from the taste?

Kaitlyn: It tasted flowery

Bren: I think it was almond milk… not real milk

Gabby: I'll get that!

(She runs to the fridge to see Lucas pull it out)

Lucas: Got it!

(Gabby punches him in the stomach and he curls into a ball with a groan. Then she snatches it from him)

Gabby: Now you don't

(She also grabs an egg from the fridge before returning and placing them on the counter)

Brett: Crack the egg in the bowl! Bren put the milk in

(Kaitlyn grabs the egg and cracks it in while Bren picks the milk up)

Bren: How much?

Susy: Just pour about a cup in for now

(Bren reaches into the cupboard and grabs a mug. He fills it with milk and puts it in the bowl)

Kaitlyn: This is a cup

(She pulls out a measuring cup)

Bren: It's about the same

Brett: What else should we put in there?

Susy: Normally vanilla

Gabby: Got it!

(She runs into the pantry and return with bottle. She takes the lid off and dumps the whole thing in)

Susy: TOO MUCH!

Gabby: I don't care, stir stuffy boy!

(Bren grabs a table spoon from the drawer and begins stirring furiously)

(Team Winners)

Jane: Okay guys, we need… eggs? And where is the almond milk?

(She turns to Lucas and he shrugs)

Lucas: They stole it from me

Jane: Of course they did!

(She shoves him to the ground and walks over him. Halley runs to the fridge with a bunch of eggs)

Halley: I got the eggs here

(Declan starts cracking them in the bowl and Lucas gets up to help)

Declan: Start cracking those

Lucas: Like this?

(He grabs two and smashes them into the bowl exploding egg and shell everywhere and into the bowl)

Declan: *Shakes his head* No… not like that

Jane: LUCAS! You can't get shells in there! Redo this!

(Chris pops his head in)

Chris: I almost forgot to mention this is a speed challenge! I want them in the oven any minute now!

Jane: WHAT!?

Declan: What do we do

Halley: I guess we have to leave the shells, and more importantly get the milk

Jane: Fine Allen go get it

Allen: On it!

(Team Warriors)

(They are looking at the batter as Bren stirs it)

Kaitlyn: That looks gross…

Susy: It needs more egg!

Brett: I just grabbed them

(He puts them down and looks at Bren still stirring)

Susy: Umm Bren… why are you using a table spoon?

Bren: What else would I use?

(She pulls a whisk out of the drawer. Bren grabs it and starts stirring again)

Bren in confessional: Listen… I don't cook, If I do its soup from a can, in a microwave… how was I supposed to know there was a separate tool for mixing stuff?

(Brett cracks two more eggs in the bowl and Bren beats them around. Allen walks in and waves to Kaitlyn)

Allen: Hey Kaitlyn! You done with the milk?

Kaitlyn: Huh? Oh, sure!

(She tosses it to him and he catches it)

Allen: Thank you very much!

(He turns to go, but Gabby runs up behind him and sacs him. He falls over and she picks up the milk and dumps it all over him)

Allen: *Groans*

Kaitlyn: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Gabby: He's on the other team dimwit! Don't give him what he needs!

Kaitlyn in confessional: *Fuming* I wish I beat her up right there! Nobody kicks by boyfriends nards except for me… and I guess Jane… she does it a lot as well…

(She helps him up and he shuffles back to his team. Brett calls them over to look at the batter)

Brett: Let's get a little taste

(He dips a finger in and sucks it off)

Brett: *chokes* Too much vanilla, no sweet

Gabby: Screw it!

(She pulls a big bag of sugar from the pantry. Bren stands in front of her to block her from getting there)

Bren: Michelle makes them sugar free!

Gabby: Well it'll be worse to have them taste like crap

(Bren doesn't move so she swings the sugar bag over her head and Bren's eyes go wide as she smashes him on the head with it. He falls over unconscious and she rips open the wholesale bag and dumps the whole thing in there)

Susy: GAH! Too much sugar!

Gabby: We wasted too much time, put it in the oven already!

(Brett Scoops out balls of dough and places them on the pan)

(Team Winners)

(Allen returns to his team wringing the milk from his shirt)

Allen: Gabby emptied the milk carton… it's gone

Jane: Why didn't I get it? Your all USELESS!

(She looks in the fridge to see if there's more and picks up bottle of ketchup throwing it on the ground angrily, making it explode all over the place)

Jane: NOTHING!

(Lucas checks in a cupboard and pulls out a thing of laundry detergent)

Lucas: Let's use this instead!

(He starts pouring it in)

Jane: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Declan: You just ruined it man!

Halley: Yeah, no one would eat that!

Jane: Get out! NOW!

(Lucas stumbles back and trips. As he falls he tries to grab the counter, but just smashes the bowl over and it spills out, spraying Declan and soaking him in the laundry detergent and egg)

(Jane starts shaking in rage and her whole face turns red, but then it clears and she laughs really hard. Everyone stares at her and she turns to Halley)

Jane: I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier! Halley where are the cookies Michelle gave you last night?

Halley: But that would be cheating!

Jane: WHERE ARE THEY!?

(Halley cowers)

Halley: Under my bed!

Jane: Come on guys!

Halley in confessional: I hate the thought of cheating with all my heart, but Jane looks like she's on the verge of a mental collapse

(Chris)

(HE is sitting beside Michelle at the Warriors table)

Chris: Times up! Bring forth your cookies!

(Brett comes out of the kitchen followed by the rest of his team. In his hand is a plate of lumpy splotchy looking cookies. He places it on the table and Chris takes one and eats it. He chews it slowly for a second before spitting it out on the table)

Chris: Uh, ach! That was the worst thing I've eaten! You're all a disgrace to bakers everywhere!

Michelle in confessional: *Smacks her forehead* Ugh, I just hope the other team botches this worse than mine did

Chris: If team Winners can't do better than that sorry excuse for food I'll have to eliminate the lot of you!

(Jane bursts through the door proudly holding three cookies which she places on the table as her team gathers around)

Chris: Smells way better!

(He picks one up and eat it)

Chris: Mmmm! Now that a cookie! Perfect replica!

(Team Winners cheer loudly except for Halley who just looks at the ground)

Halley in confessional: Oh… this is going to bother me for a long, long time

Chris: Team Warriors looks like you'll be losing another one of your members tonight! Now you are all dismissed!

(Chris walks out and everyone follows except for Michelle). She waits until they're all gone then picks up one of the Winners cookies and takes a bite)

Michelle: I knew it!

(She spits the cookie back out)

Michelle in confessional: They are too perfect. Those cheaters used the cookies I gave to Halley! She will have to answer to me for this later!

(Team Warriors)

(They are all sitting outside their cabins. Michelle joins them and looks at Gabby)

Michelle: Hey Gabby I just saw Allen talking about how stupid you are

Gabby: WHAT!? Oh dare dummy is going down!

(She runs off to find him)

Kaitlyn: What was that for?

Michelle: Sorry… I needed her gone, I wanted to know if you would join me in voting her off

Kaitlyn: Yes, she kicked my boy friends nards

Bren: She knocked me out

Brett: She's just downright scary! The rest of us were already in so this just settles it

Michelle: Great!

Michelle in confessional: Now that that's figured out I can focus on a couple of other things like… the alliance in my team, How to confront Halley, how to keep Lucas in, and how to get rid of Declan or Jane before the merge

(Elimination)

(They are all sitting around the campfire. Everyone is looking at Gabby nervously)

Chris: Your team failed through mistake, after mistake, after mistake, but only one of you will pay the price. The marshmallows go to Brett, Susy, Kaitlyn, and… Michelle! Gabby it's time to get onto the sprint of shame

(Gabby leaps to her feet and turns to where her to team was sitting, but they all have disappeared)

Gabby: I WILL FIND YOU ALL!  
(She goes to run into the forest, but Chef comes out of the woods and tackles her. It takes her by surprise and he gets her on the sprint of shame. She tries to run back looking furious and Chris lets the bear loose. Gabby hesitates before turning and running)

Chris: So glad to see her go!

Chef: Chris?

Chris: Yeah?

Chef: There never was a criminal was there?

Chris: Nope! We just used your kitchen and I knew you wouldn't approve

(Chef decks Chris and runs for the kitchen. When he gets inside and sees the mess they made he yells angrily)

(Later)

(Camera is positioned outside of Chris's house, listening to audio)

Chris: I can't believe Chef messed up my hair! Now I have to reapply it!

(A spraying sound comes off)

Chris: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR!

(Votes)

Bren: I don't like it when big ugly hairy girls beat me over the head with bags of sugar sooo… I vote Gabby

Brett: I just hope everyone else really sticks to their Gabby vote because if not I am so dead

Gabby: Everyone here is so getting on my nerves, but I think I'll vote stuffy boy, teach him to go against me… plus I like voting weird losers like him anyway

Susy: I vote Gabby! She ruined the entire challenge!

Kaitlyn: Gabby. I wish she had nards just so I could kick them

Michelle: I've been waiting for the rest of the team to be ready to get rid of that brute! Finally it's here!

11

(Team Winners boy's cabin)

(Lucas is tied to the bed and screaming as Declan tickles his feet with a feather)

Lucas: S… stop I- hahahaha it

Allen: Dude just stop

Declan: I dare you to head-butt the wall!

(Allen moans and does as he's told smashes his head into it and staggering backwards)

Declan: Ha! Nerd!

(Team Winners Girls Cabin)

(Jane is talking to an upset looking Halley)

Jane: I need you to keep quiet about the whole cookie incident okay?

Haley: I know but… it just doesn't feel right

Jane: Who cares if it 'feels right'! We won and that's a good thing!

Halley: *Sighs* I suppose

Halley in confessional: I will never forgive myself! Cheating is wrong, sure I want to win, but I want to win because I deserve it not because I'm good a sneaking around

Jane in confessional: Halley has now become a liability to the team. That coupled with her betrayal is almost enough to sway me from my Lucas vote… almost

(Team Warriors boy's cabin)

(Brett is sitting on his bed staring at Bren sleep nibbling Wolfy's ear and cringing)

Brett in confessional: Bren's gross stuffy love is seriously giving me the heebie-jeebies

(Brett gets up and shakes Bren awake)

Brett: It's morning man, Chris will come to get us very soon

Bren: Okay..?

Brett: We should get ready

(Bren yawns loudly and sits up. He shakes his head to clear the sleep from it and places Wolfy sitting down on his pillow)

Bren: There you go Wolfy, I've got to leave, but I'll be back soon

(He gives her a kiss on the forehead)

Bret in confessional: Ew… he seriously terrifies me

Bren: Now that Gabby's gone you won't tell anyone about my alliance?

Brett: As long as you don't vote me off before the merge

Bren: We'll discuss it, but probably

Brett: Good

(Team Warriors Girls cabin)

(Michelle is asleep while Kaitlyn and Susy get ready for the day. Kaitlyn turns to Susy and motions over to Michelle)

Kaitlyn: Ever get the sense she's evil?

Susy: What? No she's really nice

Kaitlyn: Just me?

Susy: I think she's very sweet

Kaitlyn: You're probably right

(Later)

(Team Winners Dining Hall)

Declan: Hey Jane! What do should happen to the little losers?

Jane: I think they should be beaten up, thrown in a piranha infested lake, have hot wax dumped on their heads and then get kicked off a tall cliff! We're talking about you Lucas…

(She glares a him and he sinks down)

Lucas in confessional: Jane is like the scariest person I've ever met. I honestly doesn't matter what I do now, I'm so totally out

Halley: Doesn't all that sound a little extreme?

Jane: No, Halley it doesn't! If anything it's a little lenient on his behalf *She growls at them*

Allen in confessional: Glad I'm not Lucas right now! Even if Jane hates me almost as much. I'll need to keep the screw up in. That way Jane will be too busy with him to focus on all my flaws

(Team Warriors Dining Hall)

Michelle: Hey guys listen up! Last time we worked together to eliminate Grayson and succeeded. If they lose Lucas is in danger again and like last time we need him to stay and screw things up. I think if we all work together again we could take out a bigger target… Declan per say

Bren: I'm game

Kaitlyn: As long as we protect Allen!

(The team gives her a knowing look and she coughs lightly)

Kaitlyn: I mean… we need to be able to dare him to do stuff still

Brett: What about Jane? Isn't she the leader?

Susy: Yeah let's get rid of her

Bren: I must say I do not like her

Michelle: Look, I know its tempting, but we got to think here. The merge is coming soon and Declan is way more athletic than the rest of us. Besides Jane has a lot more enemies, Declan doesn't have as many. He'd be harder to get out later.

Bren: Makes sense

Susy: Oh why not

Michelle: Good, it's settled then

(Chris on megaphone)

Chris: All campers meet me at the campground… NOW!

(They all come out to see him standing there looking furious with an ugly wig on his head and laugh)

Kaitlyn in confessional: Ah yes!

Brett: *Chuckles* what's up with the wig?

Chris: A certain somebody I won't mention by name switched my hairspray with spray paint

(He glares at Lucas)

Lucas in confessional: Why is he staring at me like that?

Chris: Because you guys show me no respect I've made a challenge to put you through the pain! I will pair you up with one person from the other team to compete against. The winner will be the person able to last the longest through the painful or uncomfortable scenarios I've made. Once you tell me you've had enough I'll stop and give the next person the point

Halley in confessional: I hope I have Bren so I can make some moves on him before Susy takes him away from me

Chris: First up will be Brett and Declan! They will be strapped upside down and left to hang as the blood rushes to their heads.

Declan: That's mean

(Chef walks over and clips shackles to their ankles and tosses the end over a tree branch)

Chris: Let the head rush start

(Chef pulls on the chain and hoists them up)

Chris: The second one of you says 'Done' the challenge will be over

(Declan immediately goes red and Brett holds his Breath)

Michelle: Come on Brett!

Susy: You can beat him!

Jane: Declan crush this loser!

Allen in confessional: I hope he not only loses, but that Chris drops him on his face really hard

(Allen leans in and whispers to Lucas)

Allen: If we lose do you want to get rid of him?

Lucas: Definitely

Allen: That's a relief

(The time goes on and they look more and more sick. Declan's nervous habit kicks in he starts shaking as his neck crunches repeatedly. Brett hears and throws up loudly)

Brett: Uh… I'm done

(Chef drops the chains and they crash to the ground)

Declan: Ow

Jane: WOO!

Brett in confessional: I couldn't go another second of hearing that weirdo's neck crunch like that. It's… unnatural

Chris: That's one point for the Winners! Next up we have Lucas and Susy trying to withstand the shock of being tossed into a pit full of electric eels!

Susy: *Gasps*

(Chris leads them to a pit and they look down to see the water swarming with the eels. Susy groans before climbing down. Lucas hesitates and Chris kicks him in after her. They land with a splash and are immediately attacked)

Susy: AIEY!

Lucas: Wait I'm-

Jane: Don't you dare quit Lucas!

Lucas: So- AIEY!

(Susy looks at Lucas as they are electrocuted on and off over and over again)

Susy: Let's talk to – AIEY – take our minds off it – AIEY!

Lucas: AIEY! What's your favorite AIEY color?

Susy: Red. What- AIEY! – is your favorite – AIEY – song?

Lucas: It's done by-

Chris: And Susy wins the second challenge!

Lucas: Wait I – AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

(Chris uses a rope with a lasso to pull her up and leave her shivering on the ground. Lucas reaches for the rope, but Chris just smiles evilly and drops it on the ground)

Chris: No relief for prankers

Lucas: But- AIEY!

(Chris walks away and everyone follows some hesitating to watch as Lucas cries out, but still leaving him in the hole. They come to two treadmills set up right beside each other)

Chris: Halley and Bren will have to run on the treadmill at full speed until one of them collapses or gives up!

Halley in confessional: Dang it! I got a challenge with Bren, but it's not a good one for talking to each other. *Sighs* I guess not today

(They climb on and Chris starts turning it up to maximum speed)

Bren: Oh boy

Halley: You're going down!

Bren: Yes I am

Bren in confessional: If you remember a few weeks ago when I couldn't make it up the mountain in one go because of my asthma? Well yeah this… this is worse

(It reaches full speed and Bren immediately starts panting heavily with Halley looking only slightly affected by the speed)

(In audience)

Kaitlyn whispers to Allen: You up for voting Declan

Allen: Already planned on it… Lucas is also in

Kaitlyn: Good

(She leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek making him blush. They stare at each other lovingly for a moment before Allen is tackled by Jane and kicked three times in the nards)

Kaitlyn: HEY!

(Jane kicks him again this time in the ribs)

Jane: Once Lucas is gone you are sooo dead!

(Kaitlyn shoves Jane and clenches her fists ready to fight)

Kaitlyn: That's it I'm going to-

Chris: Save it for later! You're going to need it for your challenge

Jane: Fine, but I'm going to mash her!

Kaitlyn: I'm going to shred her to bits until there's nothing left

(Jane laughs and shakes her head walking away. Kaitlyn reaches down and pulls Allen to his feet)

Kaitlyn: There you go!

Allen: Thanks

(He takes one step before Bren trips on the treadmill and is sent flying into him)

Bren: Sorry

Halley: Woo! That was fun!

Chris: Nice! Now for the next group we have Michelle and Allen on the-

Michelle: I dare Allen to quit

(He crawls out from under Bren and gasps)

Allen: Done

Chris: Okay then, disappointing. Looks like its tied two-two! Get ready for the last round!

Jane: in confessional: You know what? I don't know who to vote for! They are all the dumbest, weakest, most pathetic people I've ever laid my eyes on… except Declan of course

Chris: We're moving on to the last challenge of pain now! Meet me by the cliff edge of the Tallest mountain!

(He lifts his hand up and Chef comes swooping in on a helicopter grabbing Chris and carrying him away to the top of the mountain)

(Declan, Jane, Kaitlyn, Allen, Susy, and Brett head up to the challenge. Michelle and Bren both sit there looking at Halley waiting for the other one to leave)

Michelle: Don't you have to go cheer on your sister?

Bren: She's fine, shouldn't you be going?

Michelle: I need to talk to Halley for a minute

(Halley looks nervous and traces her foot in the dirt)

Bren: I do as well

Halley: Bren, why don't you go save Lucas and I'll wait here for when you get back

Bren: Oh… okay

(He turns and walks away without another word)

Halley in confessional: I feel bad making him leave, but I know why she's here and I don't want him to know I helped my team cheat

(Michelle watches Bren leave then puts her hands on Halley's shoulders with a tight squeeze and gives her a serious look)

Michelle: I trusted you enough to give you a plate of my very special cookies and you betrayed that trust

Halley: *Begins bawling* I know, I'm sorry! I didn't want to, please can you forgive me..? Even if I don't deserve it

Michelle: What do you mean you didn't want to?

Halley: Jane was mad that Lucas ruined our cookies so she forced me to tell her where I stashed yours! I promise it wasn't my choice, I hate cheaters! Please believe me

(Michelle releases her shoulders and pats them gently)

Michelle: Calm down, it's okay, I do believe you

Halley: Really? *Sniffs*

Michelle: Really… don't worry about it

(She gives Halley another pat on the shoulder and walks up the mountain to where the challenge is)

Michelle in confessional: Ah Jane, she will get hers soon. First I need to get rid of her little follower. Once we do that I suspect she will weaken dramatically. Having their best player supporting her and offering his skills to her benefit is one of the reasons she has so much control over her team. Take that away and they'd respect her leadership a lot less.

(Bren)

(He reaches the pit to hear the eels still shocking Lucas. He grabs the rope and catches Lucas in the lasso. Then he pulls him out and rests him on the ground as he twitches uncontrollably)

Bren: Ah… I'll just let you… rest for a little while

(He gives one last pitiful look at Lucas and runs back to Halley)

Bren: Hey Halley

Halley: Oh, your back!

(She gives him a big smile)

Bren: What was that all about?

Halley: Oh it was nothing… don't worry

Bren: Cool, so will you vote out Declan for me?

Halley: Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?

Bren: Yeah… I think that about it… umm… congratulations on beating me at the challenge?

(Her face falls)

Halley: Yeah, thank… I guess…

Halley in confessional: I was getting excited for a moment! I thought he was going to ask me out or something like that

Halley: Why would I vote out Declan? My team needs him

Bren: Well… yeah but… It's almost the merge and he's pretty good… besides even if it costs you a win or two Lucas and Allen would both go before you

Halley: *Sighs* Okay I will… but only if you tell me more about Wolfy and your novels

Bren: DONE!

Bren in confessional: That turned out great! I love talking about my books and my precious little Wolfy! I was going to do it anyway on the way to the challenge, but to have her ask me… sweet!

(They begin heading towards the challenge walking slowly)

Halley: So Wolfy… what's up with the weird pantaloons?

Bren: What do you mean? She can't be naked in public! That's public indecency!

Halley: Yeah, but no offense… they're kind of ugly

Bren: She thinks so too, but I can't find a nice dress that would fit her

(On the mountain)

(Everyone except for Lucas is now up there and Chris is standing at the front smiling. There is a tank full of water and two buckets on a potable stove set up)

Chris: I've seen enough of Kaitlyn and Jane to convince me that they are both fierce competitors who will not give up easily. So I had to come up with a challenge so hard that it could break these two female freaks! I stayed up all night and came up with nothing, but this morning Jane made the perfect scenario! So without further ado I announce their challenge! First they will have to fight each other for a full ten minutes, then jump in a tank full of piranhas for five minutes, after that they will have buckets of hot wax dumped on them, and lastly I Chef will toss them off the side of this cliff to the rocks below!

Jane: *Gasps* No… no

Kaitlyn: *Wide eyes* Uh-oh

Chris: Let's get this started!

(Jane looks at Chris angrily)

Jane: That was for Lucas! NOT ME!

(Kaitlyn tackles her to the ground and they begin savagely pummeling each other)

Bren: Stop going easy on her Kaitlyn!

Allen: Yeah beat the crap out of that tyrannical phyco!

Declan: Really man?

(He knees Allen in the nards making him fall onto his face)

(Kaitlyn yanks a chunk of Jane's hair out and get head-butted in the face. It makes her face go red and she goes into full rage mode as they tear into each other)

Chris: Ten minutes is up… right… now!

(They keep going)

Chris: STOP!

(Kaitlyn and Jane both stick one hand up and finger Chris)

Chris: Chef!

(He comes and lifts them both off of the ground separating them from each other as he carries them to the tank)

Kaitlyn: I'm not done with her yet!

Jane: She's still breathing, my work isn't finished!

(Chef tosses them into the pool and the fish immediately attack the two girls)

Kaitlyn: Get out of the way you stupid fish!

Jane: HI-YA!

(Piranha's go flying everywhere as Kaitlyn and Jane rip through them on their way to each other. Once they reach each other they both attempt to drown each other)

Chris: Wow, never mind… I guess I have to stop this one early

(Chef pulls a lever and the side of the tank opens spilling them and the water onto the ground)

Chris: Break it up, it's time for the wax!

(They still don't listen)

Chris: Do you want to see each other covered in burning wax or not?

(Finally they stop begrudgingly and get to their feet with their arms crossed)

Chef: Hot wax coming through

(He lifts the buckets up and dumps them over the girl's heads. Immediately they start yelling and running around in circles)

Bren: Ooh

Susy: *Shudders*

Halley: Ha!

Halley in confessional: I don't enjoy others people's pain, but seeing Jane there like that was… fitting

(Chef catches them both and holds them over the cliff, letting them see the sharp rocks below)

Kaitlyn: Wait…

Jane: You can't do this!

(Chef drops Kaitlyn and she plunges down screaming and grabbing Chris's wig on the way. He goes to drop Jane)

Jane: Done! I'm… done

(Chris's pink clumpy hair is revealed and he starts panicking)

Chris: Cut the camera! Now!

(The camera goes black)

(Infirmary)

(Three beds are occupied with a still twitching Lucas, and Jane covered in bandages, and Kaitlyn laying there with bruises all over and a cast for her broken leg. Chef walks in with a grin)

Chef: Time for you to vote losers

(He grabs the beds Lucas and Jane are on and wheels them out)

Kaitlyn: *Smirks* Ha! Worth it!

(Elimination)

(Lucas is shaking too much to sit and is laying on the ground, Declan is looking at him smugly, Jane is wincing at her black eye, Allen is holding ice on his nards, and Halley is sitting there with a big grin on her face)

Chris: Today I pushed you all to the limits, some excelled and some failed bitterly… Lucas… In the end everything you went through didn't even matter because here you are about to eliminate your next contestant!

Jane: Ge tit over with so I can go back to laying down and recovering from that demons attacks!

Chris: Fine! Sheesh! The two with no votes are Jane and Halley

(Declan looks confused at who voted him)

Chris also safe are Allen… and lastly yet again for some reason Lucas!

Declan: Huh?

(Jane stands up shaking despite her injuries and yells at her team)

Jane: WHAT!? IT MUST BE A MISTAKE! WHO VOTED HIM AND WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? HE DESERVES TO BE HERE UNLIKE THE REST OF YOU WORTHLESS LOT!

Declan: How did I get out? I didn't think it was possible

Allen: Sorry man you took yours dares too far

Declan: *Stares in disbelief* Oh you are dead meat

Jane: The deadest meat ever to be dead!

(Allen gulps)

Allen: Uh

(Chris guides Declan to the sprint of shame and presses the button. Declan flips over the bear and lands on its back. He rides it down the sprint of shame crouched low to avoid the piranhas. He looks back and yells at Allen)

Declan: Oh and Allen, I dare you punch your nards!

(Allen sighs and removes the ice pack and smashes them)

Allen: Groans

Chris: Well that is the end of this episode! See you next time on total drama Bartoa Island!

(Votes)

Halley: In order to prove myself to Bren I'll vote Declan, even though I know I'll regret not getting rid of Lucas instead

Allen: Declan. I'm sick and tired of being forced to hurt myself every five seconds, you can't get away with abusing the power of a dare

Declan: I vote Lucas! Finally we can see him go!

Lucas: I-I-I-I v-vote D-D-Dec-clan

Jane: I can't believe that horrible little gremlin beat me. ME! She will pay, I promise you she will! I vote her moronic boyfriend!

(Thoughts)

(So what are your thoughts so far? What do you think? Who are you rooting for and who are you waiting to see get eliminated?)

12

(Chris is standing in the clearing between cabins with a megaphone. It is the middle of the night)

Chris: All campers could you please make your outside!

(They all come out looking confused and tired. Kaitlyn is now on crutches for her broken leg. They arrive in front of Chris. He is no longer wearing a wig and his hair is back normal)

Halley: Your hair! It's back!

Chris: Yep, a little bit of bleach and dye and I'm back to my gorgeous self

Kaitlyn: *Snickers* I wouldn't say gorgeous

Chris: I'm going to ignore that

Brett: *Yawns* Why are we up in the middle of the night?

Chris: Because as of now there are no more teams! Congratulations! You nine have made it to the merge

Bren: Sweet!

Halley: WOO! I'm going all the way!

Lucas: Really?

Kaitlyn: BAM! Jane's going down!

Jane: What are you going to do crutch girl? Huh?

(Kaitlyn just smirks and uses her crutch to hit Jane in the face and make her fall over)

Kaitlyn: That!

Chris: You better learn to get along because you are now living in the same cabins! All the team Winners members move into the team Warriors cabins!

Brett: Then can we go back to bed?

(The Warriors return to their cabins and the Winners head to grab their stuff)

Halley: Hey Jane, now that we're merged are we cool about the whole cookie thing?

Jane: Absolutely not! But I have far bigger problems than you to deal with right now

Jane: In confessional: Halley is still on my revenge list, a little below Allen, Lucas, and that psychotic violence machine Kaitlyn! Then I want to get Bren and Michelle, Brett led his team to victory over me one too many times… the only person I have no problem with is Susy

(They come out and join the other girls in their new cabin. Halley points to the bed closest to the door)

Halley: Is this bed taken?

Michelle: Nope! You can have it!

Michelle in confessional: It was my bed, but I need to cozy up to someone to help me with my votes. I'd rather it be another girl after seeing the guys here, and the rest are a lot less trustworthy… except Susy… but Halley had proven to be pliable

(Jane sees Kaitlyn and gives her a glare that is returned right away. Susy sees and steps in between)

Susy: How about we make a rule… no killing each other in the cabins

Kaitlyn: Fine… in the cabins

Jane: For now

(Guys Cabin)

(Brett us asleep again, Bren is sitting in his bed snuggling Wolfy, Allen is packing his bag under his new bed and Lucas is standing in the corner picking his nose)

Lucas: Thank you for helping me out of the eel pit Bren

Bren: No biggie… I kind of felt bad

Lucas: It was nice

Allen: You know what else is nice?

Lucas: Being in the final nine?

Allen: No… but that too… I mean not having Declan here daring me to hurt myself

Bren: He did that?

Allen: Every morning

(Bren shakes his head and gives Wolfy a large kiss on her cheek)

Bren: Wolfy doesn't like people like that

Allen: You know she's not real right?

Bren: Yes she is!

Allen: No she's not

(Bren covers her ears)

Bren: Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about

Allen: Yes I do

Bren: Shut up!

Allen: Why?

(Bren bares his teeth and hisses like a dragon)

Bren: I'm warning you!

Allen: Or what

(Bren growls menacingly and looks ready to pounce at him, but then he shakes his head and his face returns to normal)

Bren: No… your right Wolfy, he is… I dare you to jump in the ocean until Chris calls the challenge, fully clothed

(Allen sighs and shuffles outside)

(Kaitlyn)

(She's walking to the bathroom when she hears a loud splash and walks over to check it out. Allen is standing in the water shivering)

Kaitlyn: Allen?

Allen: Oh, h-hi K-K-Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn: Why are you in the water?

Allen: C-cause I told Bren that W-Wolfy wasn't r-real

Kaitlyn: Ooh, I wouldn't do that! It's stupid I know, but he's really attached to her… he's got issues

Allen: Yeah I-I kind of f-found that out hard w-way

Kaitlyn: Well see you later!

(She heads to the washrooms)

(Later)

(Chris on megaphone)

Chris: I need everyone back out here, its challenge time!

(Everyone come back out, Kaitlyn bringing up the rear with a soaking Allen)

Chris: For your challenge with your new merged teams is to find a mini statue of me I've hidden somewhere on the island! Whoever can find the mini-Chris first will win immunity and get to choose someone to be safe with them and the rest will vote someone off

Halley: Any clues to where the statue is hidden?

Chris: No! Hehe… you may start

(People start running away as Bren, Kaitlyn, Susy, and Halley stay there)

Chris: Ummm… aren't you going to run?

Bren: In a minute

Chris: Your funeral

(He walks towards his home and Kaitlyn waits until he's gone)

Kaitlyn: Okay for the next attack I know what to… why is Halley here?

Bren: Oh?

(He turns around to look at her)

Bren: Umm… I'm not sure

Halley: I wanted to search with Bren

Susy: Too bad! I already called it!

Bren: You can both come!

Susy in confessional: I see Halley's plan! She wants to travel with him so she can swoop him away from me! Well I'm not leaving his side

Halley: Thank you!

Kaitlyn: Ahem!

Bren: Uh, you and Susy plan ahead, I'll walk Halley away from here

Susy: I'm coming too!

(She looks back at Kaitlyn apologetically)

Susy: Sorry Kaitlyn

(They all walk into the woods)

Kaitlyn: I guess I'll do it myself then?

Kaitlyn in confessional: What's up with being ditched like that? I'm actually kind of hurt

(She gets her crutches and hobbles towards the sprint of shame)

(Jane)

(She is rooting through the kitchen)

Jane: No

(She opens the cupboards and chucks out a couple things in the way)

Jane: No, no, no, no

Jane: Where would it be?

(Lucas walks in the door)

Jane: GET OUT! This is my spot

Lucas: Sorry

(He turns to go, but Jane gives one last look around)

Jane: Actually you can have it!

Lucas: *Surprised* Really? Thanks!

(Jane walks out and Lucas starts to search)

Jane in confessional: I don't think there a single place in there I haven't checked yet

(Lucas opens the freezer and walks in, the door shut behind him and the lock falls into place. Lucas turns around and tries to open it. It doesn't budge so he yanks as hard as he can and slips. He smashes into the wall and a bag of peas falls on his head exploding)

Lucas: Uh-oh

(Brett)

(He is under the water checking along the broken dock for something. He comes up for air and as he's catching his breath he sees a fin racing his way)

Brett: Not good

(He swims away and the shark follows, just as it's about to open its jaws he reaches the shore and throws himself on the beach. The shark stops chasing him but hovers around.

Brett: Phew! Good thing I'm captain of my swim team!

(Halley, Bren, Susy)

(They are walking around the forest casually checking around. Halley looks under a rock)

Halley: So, Bren. You want to make an alliance with me?

Bren: Sure!

Susy: *Gasps* You can't join other people into our alliance!

Bren: Sure I can! Kaitlyn is definitely adding Allen in and she's kind of the leader

Susy: Then who will be left to vote out?

Bren and Halley: Jane!

Halley: Jinx! You owe me a soda!

Bren: Under a roof!

(She looks at the sky then down to him to see his goofy smile)

Halley: No we're not!

Bren: Hey, it was worth a try

(They both laugh)

Susy in confessional: Oh she's good!

Halley in confessional: Well that an unintentional bonding moment

Susy: Would Chris hide it in the forest?

Bren: Probably not

(Susy rushes to say not at the same time)

Susy: Look jinx! Hahahaha, right?

Bren: Umm… okay? We should go check the mountain top, guys?

Halley: Sure!

Susy: What do you mean sure!? Obviously I mean like, right!

Bren: Are you okay? You seem a bit… off

Susy: *Blushing* Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?

Susy in confessional: What was I thinking? That was awkward as all awkward

(Michelle)

(She's combing the beach while she hums and tries to sort out her plans)

Michelle: Okay, my plan as of now. First thing to do, lose Jane… then break up alliance, then… hmmm… eliminate Brett, but first make sure to get Halley on my side… lose Kaitlyn, lose Bren, let Lucas self-destruct and get too injured to continue… lose Halley, crush Susy in final three, and take Allen to the finally to dare him to lose… might need some reworking, but it's a good rough draft…

(Jane)

(She walks into the boys cabin and checks around)

Jane: Just a bunch of boy junk

(She sees Wolfy staring at her)

Jane: Creepy!

(She picks her up and turns her around, quickly closing up her search, then she grabs the handle and yanks her hand away)

Jane: EW! Booger! Uh, I bet it Lucas…

(She grabs Brett's shirt and uses it to wipe the boogers off before leaving)

(Kaitlyn)

(She is covering her trap with dirt. Allen comes walking over)

Allen: what's up?

(She snaps her head over to look at him)

Kaitlyn: Don't move!

(He stops)

Allen: Why?

Kaitlyn: Look out for the tripwire

(Allen looks down to see his foot almost on top of it)

Allen: Why is there a trip wire?

(He steps over it and sits beside her)

Kaitlyn: Just rigging another surprise for Chris

Allen: All those pranks were you!

Kaitlyn: *Proudly* Yep!

Allen: Man they are awesome! It's nice to see him get what he deserves… I was wondering… you want to make out?

(Kaitlyn punches his nards)

Kaitlyn: Ooh! Sorry… instinct again

Allen: *in pain* It's alright

(She gives him a light kiss on the mouth)

Kaitlyn: Better?

Allen: Better!

(Bren, Susy, Halley)

(They are searching the top of the tallest mountain. Bren looks up and sees a bright gold gleam in the top of a tree)

Bren: I think I found it!

(He points to it)

Halley: I'll get it!

(She leaps at the tree and quickly scales it grabbing the statue)

Halley: Got it!

(She slides down then smirks at them playfully before running down the mountain)

Halley: See you guys at the finish!

Halley in confessional: He's cute, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him win! He understands that.

Bren: Oh no you don't!

(He runs after her and Susy follows closely with her face being flushed red)

Susy: Wait for me!

Susy in confessional: I'm going to get that little backstabber and prove that I am the better one once and for all!

(Susy leaps forwards and tackles Halley. They both hit the ground and start rolling down with Bren close behind. The girls reach the bottom and keep rolling. Jane is walking to the mountain and looks up just in time to see them slam into her and knock her over)

Jane: oow

(Bren runs by panting and snatches the statue from Halley, heading towards the camp. All three girls rush to get up and follow him)

Bren: Looks like I'll be the winner of this challenge!

Brett: Not so fast!

(Brett comes flying out of a bush and rams into him. The statue falls on the ground a few feet away and the girls run for it. Brett sticks his leg up and trips Jane. She lands on top of him and Bren and Susy go for it)

Halley: Mine!

(She runs past them and pick it up)

Susy: No it's not!

(She throws herself at Halley legs and when she falls Susy leaps up and grabs it. She starts running to the finish line right beside Bren and when they near she gives him a smile)

Susy: Here you go

(She tosses it to him and he takes it across the finish line)

Bren: Thanks!

Bren in confessional: Aw, Susy's no fun! You're not supposed to just give it away!

Susy in confessional: I so just beat Halley! He knows I'm the best now for sure!

Chris: Looks like Bren wins the challenge!

(Kaitlyn and Allen come walking up from one side and Michelle from the other, and Chef walks out of the kitchen carrying a freezing Lucas)

Chef: I found this little weed in my freezer and figured I'd bring him here

Chris: Sure, just drop him anywhere

(Chef dumps Lucas on the ground and walks back to the kitchen)

Chris: Well now that everyone's here why doesn't Bren choose who he'll give immunity with him?

Halley: Bren choose me!

Susy: NO! I'm his soul mate!

Bren: Whoa! Soul mate? I don't think so. I don't need a girlfriend, I don't want a girlfriend

(Susy begins to tear up and Halley looks down at the ground)

Susy in confessional: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Halley in confessional: I WILL change his mind about that!

Bren: Sorry guys, but I'm choosing my sister. With her broken leg it'll be hard for her stay in the challenges

Kaitlyn: Yay! Thanks Bren!

Bren: You are welcome!

Halley: Naturally I assumed he'd choose one of us, but I guess that makes sense that he would choose his sister

Chris: Okay Bren, Kaitlyn, the rest of you losers, get ready for your first merged vote

(Elimination)

Chris: The votes have been cast for your first challenge by yourselves. I must say it was interesting to watch… until Susy gave up the win… Anyway Bren and Kaitlyn are safe with immunity and Brett, Michelle, and Allen also have no votes!

(They each get their Marshmallow)

Chris: Also safe are Halley and Lucas! The final marshmallow… Susy or Jane… it goes to…

(Jane looks nervous and Susy just smiles)

Chris: Susy!

Jane: What! No fair!

Chris: Sorry Jane, but you should head off to the sprint of-

(He is cut off as he activates a tripwire and explodes a ketchup bomb all over himself causing everyone to laugh)

Lucas: AH! He's bleeding!

(He falls over of his stump and everyone laughs harder)

Chris: You know what? I'M DONE! Jane your safe, I've had enough of these pranks!

(He marches up to Lucas and starts dragging by his ear towards the sprint of shame)

Lucas: OW! What?

Chris: You've had your laugh, now I'm having mine!

Lucas: But it wasn't me!

(Chris tosses him on the sprint of shame and goes to press the bottom)

Susy: Wait!

(Chris stops and looks at her impatiently)

Susy: I can't let Lucas take the blame for this! It was me and-

Chris: YOU!?

Susy: Yeah and-

(She stops talking as he tackles her and drags her by her ankle onto the sprint of shame. She stands up as he presses the button and the bear comes charging at her. She begins running away and the bear gives chase crushing Lucas on the way)

Susy: No! Why! Don't eat me!

Chris: *Wipes his hands together* Now that's done!  
(He begins walking away whistling)

Bren: Poor Susy! I'll miss her…

Kaitlyn in confessional: Should've let Lucas take the fall

Halley in confessional: I feel bad for her… I mean she did try to take Bren from me and now that she's gone I have no more competition but… I would have felt better if I beat her in a fair fight instead of just being kicked out like that… *Sniffs* She was a worthy competitor

(Votes)

Bren: Our alliance definitely chose Jane

Brett: I'll have to vote for Susy. Their alliance is too strong to be allowed to continue on with three or more members… I would vote creepy Bren, but he did work with me to get a say on their alliance votes

Susy: I'm supposed to vote Jane, but I'm voting Halley! She ruined my chances with the guy of my dreams!

Kaitlyn: I vote Jane. She is the biggest jerk ever! Plus it's her fault I had to undergo that whole torture routine that broke my leg in the first place. I honestly hope the bear eats her… gorily…

Michelle: Jane used my own cookies against me and that is unforgivable

Halley: I'll vote for Susy, it'll be a lot easier to charm Bren if she's not here anymore

Allen: I vote Jane! My nards have had enough abuse!

Lucas: Jane is scary so I vote her

Jane: I vote the super idiot Lucas! Last time Kaitlyn distracted me, but I am back in control of my mind and remembering my beautiful chest of gold… *Sniffs* My millions of dollars… gone

13

(Boy's Cabin)

(Bren and Brett are still fast asleep, Lucas is sitting in his bed sucking his thumb, and Allen is laying back in his staring at the ceiling)

Allen: Hey, Lucas I know even though I wasn't mean to you I wasn't always the nicest either, but do you think we could continue to vote for Jane?

Lucas: Yes! She wants to kill me!

Allen: There are a lot of people she wants to kill

Lucas: I guess… I'll be happy to see her go

Allen: Me too man, me too

(Girls cabin)

(They are all awake with Jane standing in the middle of the room glaring at the other three)

Jane: Who voted me out!? I WANT TO KNOW!

(Kaitlyn chuckles and sticks her tongue out)

Kaitlyn: Couldn't help it

Jane: I'm going to murder you!

(She cracks her knuckles and takes a couple menacing steps forwards while Kaitlyn rises to her feet using one crutch to support her weight and readying the other one to use as a weapon. As they get within range of each other Halley quickly steps between and holds her arms out to prevent them from getting any closer)

Halley: Remember we agreed not to kill in the cabin!

(They both glare at Halley, but reluctantly turn away and sit down on their beds to glare at each other)

Jane: fine for now…

Kaitlyn: Uh-huh, emphasis on the FOR NOW

(Later)

(Kaitlyn and Allen)

(They are walking side by side in the forest with Allen watching the ground to make sure that she doesn't trip on anything with her crutches)

Allen: You're really pretty, you know that?

(Kaitlyn grins at him and gives him a little kiss on the cheek before hugging him tightly)

Kaitlyn: And you have killer abs

(Allen lifts up his shirt to reveal the sculpted muscle)

Allen: Oh, you noticed! I'm glad somebody does!

Kaitlyn: Ooh!

(She begins drooling slightly)

Kaitlyn in confessional: I have a serious thing about abs… honestly they are the most important things about choosing a boyfriend! If I hadn't seen his abs I wouldn't have given him a chance! Of course I love him too, but the personality and abs need to be together if it's going to work out… it's just the way it is

(Allen blushes and they both start laughing with huge smiles on their faces. They continue their walk after they stop and head back to camp. Once they are gone Michelle's head pokes out from behind a bush)

Michelle in confessional: Hmmm… so its confirmed they are dating… this isn't good, but how will I go about breaking them up?

(Brett)

(He is walking to the washroom when Jane runs up and steps in front of him)

Jane: Hi, Brett

Brett: What do you want?

Jane: Look, you're a good competitor and I'll admit I had plans to get rid of you, but there's obviously a lot of alliances going on and since we don't have any… I thought we could pair up to save ourselves!

Brett: You mean so you can save yourself?

Jane: Well… yes… but it'd benefit you as well

(Brett looks around and after a couple seconds nods his head)

Brett: Fine, but I'll only help you in the votes

Jane: That's all I'm going to need

(Later)

(Chris on Megaphone)

Chris: I want all the campers to meet me right away at the beach!

(Everyone comes slowly from different directions and gathers there before Chris, at the shore by the demolished dock is a boat parked there and walking off with a large smile is Gabby)

Michelle: HER AGAIN!?

Jane: Why is she here!? You better not let her back on the show!

(Gabby's eyes narrow as she glares at them)

Chris: No she will not be returning to the show, I've brought her back to help me with the challenge for today! She will be hunting you down and bringing you back here on the beach until only one person remains. The last person will win immunity

Lucas in confessional: I just hope she doesn't break my body into a million little pieces!

Michelle in confessional: I thought I had gotten rid of her from my life, but apparently not

Chris: You will have ten minutes starting now to run away and find a hiding place before I set her loose on you!

(Everyone immediately scrambles away as fast as they can to get away from her. Brett, Lucas, and Michelle go off alone, Kaitlyn goes with Allen, and Bren goes with Halley)

Chris: As soon as the times up they are yours

Gabby: I can't wait!

Chris: I knew it wasn't a mistake to bring you back here

Gabby: Oh, you'll get your ratings!

(Lucas)

(He reaches the first tree in the forest and grabs a branch)

Lucas: I'll hide up here!

(He lifts himself up and begins climbing branch by branch. He slowly makes it halfway up and grabs the next branch to pull himself up. A loud crack resounds and the branch snaps sending Lucas to the ground with a high pitched girly scream. When he lands his head smashes on a rock and knocks him out)

(Gabby)

(She is cracking her knuckles with a huge smile on her face. Chris is watching his watch slowly bringing his finger down)

Chris: Annnnnnd…. GO!

(Gabby charges forwards without hesitation into the main area of the camp)

Gabby: HERE I COME!

(She sees a heap at the bottom of a tree and walks over to see Lucas lying there unconscious)

Gabby: How pathetic

(She grabs his ankles and tosses him roughly over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and returns to the beach)

Chris: Got one already?

Gabby: He did this to himself

(She tosses him onto the sand with a look of disgust)

Gabby: Spoiled my fun

Chris: *Sighs* Will he ever do anything right?

Gabby: Probably not

(She turns and heads off to look for the rest with a little less enthusiasm)

(Jane)

(She is walking through the forest searching for a hiding spot. She walks by a big cave and hesitates)

Jane: Umm… why not

(She checks to make sure it's empty and walks inside sitting on the ground and peering out of the entrance. She seems nervous)

Jane in confessional: I'm sure there's plenty of better places for me to hide, but I don't want to be in the open while that psycho is hunting me down

(Kaitlyn and Allen)

(They walk into the dining hall and Kaitlyn rest her crutches against the wall as she hobbles to the nearest table)

Kaitlyn: I'll hide under here in a second, you should hide in the kitchen area. Maybe in cupboard

Allen: I think I'd fit in one! Good idea

Kaitlyn: I figured that you would. If my brother can fit in a locker half the size then you can definitely get in one of them

Allen: Oh, do bullies shove him in there?

Kaitlyn: *Laughs* No. He climbs inside them himself

Allen: Wait… why?

Kaitlyn: It's totally weird, but he likes to scare people when they open it

Allen: Actually… that's kind of funny… it makes him seem a bit like a freak, but I can see the humor in it

(Kaitlyn climbs under the table with a snort)

Kaitlyn: He is a freak! Now you should hide already!

Allen: Right!

(He rushes into the kitchen and opens a cupboard. It's full of ingredients so he opens another and quickly scoops them into the same one. Then once he's done he climbs in and closes the door)

(Brett)

(He is standing in the woods inspecting the inside of a hollow log)

Brett: Looks safe

(He crawls in and sits very still)

Brett in confessional: Felt it was a good spot, but I had to lookout for spiders… nasty little buggers they are

(Michelle)

(She is scanning through the forest for a hiding spot. She looks around at the ground that is empty except for the trees)

Michelle: Where to go, where to go?

(She sees a rock in the distance and rushes towards it with a happy giggle. She peers around into see if she can hide there and comes face to face with a grinning Gabby)

Gabby: Boo!

Michelle: *Screams*

(Gabby snatches up Michelle's ankle causing her to fall over on her back then begins walking away dragging Michelle behind her. Michelle picks up a small stone and chucks it at Gabby's head. It just bounces off without phasing her)

Gabby: Throwing stuff at me… let's see how you like it

(She begins purposely walking over all the tree roots and rocks in the path)

Michelle: OW! OW... STOP… OW!

Michelle in confessional: Why her? Why couldn't it have been anyone else? Anyone

(Halley and Bren)

(They are hiding in a bush at the edge of the beach watching the dock carefully. They see Gabby come into view dragging Michelle in the dirt)

Halley: Looks like its two down

Bren: Yeah, I'm surprised she got caught so quickly. Normally she's quite resourceful

Halley: I agree, Lucas I see, but Michelle is normally a lot better than this

Bren: Almost as if she's not worried about getting voted off

Halley: Exactly like that!

(They return their focus to the dock)

Bren: Where'd Gabby go?

(She's gone)

Halley: Umm… I don't… know

(A finger taps Bren's shoulder and he turns quickly just in time to see a fist nail him in the face)

(Bren)

(He opens his eyes with a groan to see that he is lying in the sand beside the other captured people)

Bran: Oh my head… What happened?

Halley: She caught us

Bren: That sucks

Halley: Yeah, you okay? She hit you pretty hard

Bren: I'll survive

Michelle: I hate her

Halley: Me too

Bren: What did she do to poor Lucas?

Michelle: She said that he was lying unconscious under a tree

Halley: Typical

(They all laugh)

(Gabby)

(She steps up the stairs to the dining hall and opens the door. The second she comes in she sees the crutches against the wall and smiles)

Gabby: Oh Kaitlyn! Where are you!

(Kaitlyn curses and crawls out from under the table)

Kaitlyn: You got me… I forget about the crutches… I give up

Gabby: Maybe, but I still want to do this!

(She punches hard down on Kaitlyn's ankle making her cry out in pain. Gabby grabs her and begins dragging her out the door when Allen comes flying out of the kitchen)

Allen: You leave her alone!

(He does a flying jump kick at her and she simply lifts her fist out to the side catching his nards and halting his kick. His face breaks out in tears as he falls down without a word)

Gabby: And I wouldn't have found you… nice work Romeo

(She throws him over her shoulder and continues dragging Kaitlyn away)

(Dock)

(Gabby arrives and dumps them onto the dock turning without a word and continuing to search for the final two)

Michelle: Hey guys

Kaitlyn: Hi…

(She touches her knee gently and pulls her hands back with a pained snort)

Allen: How did you all get out?

Michelle: I couldn't find a spot in time

Bren: Me and Halley were watching and she snuck up behind us while we were talking

Halley: And Lucas fell out of a tree

Kaitlyn: well that figures

(Jane)  
(She is sitting quietly in the cave when all of a sudden loud psychotic laughing erupts from somewhere nearby and then Brett's screaming. She gets to her feet and rushes to the back of the cave. Within a couple seconds Brett comes running in followed by Gabby. They both duck under Gabby's arms and rush out of the cave with her in hot pursuit)

Jane: AHHH!

(Dock)

(They are all sitting there quietly until they hear shouting and turn to see Gabby chasing the final two. They all get to their feet except for Kaitlyn)

Chris: Looks like it's a race to survive!

Allen: Go Brett!

Kaitlyn: WOO! Yeah Brett!

Bren: Sick her Gabby! Sick Her!

(Everyone else there looks at him funnily)

Bren: What? It's what you were all thinking

(They all nod slowly and return their focus to the challenge)

Kaitlyn: Fair enough

Allen: Yeah, I guess your right

(Gabby catches up and grabs them both. She gets Brett by the collar of his shirt and lifts Jane off the ground by her hair. Once she has them she heads to the dock)

Jane: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! LET GO OF MY HAIR! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(She reaches the line and at the last second Brett slips out of his shirt and falls to the ground right before the line as jane is brought to her defeat)

Chris: Nice! Looks like Brett wins by a shirt!

Jane: LET GO!

Gabby: Why should I?

Kaitlyn: You shouldn't!

Allen: No way!

(Jane squirms especially hard and kicks Allen's nards with a screamed snarl)

Gabby: Ha!

(She drops Jane and Kaitlyn makes a disappointed snort)

Gabby: I want my reward

Chris: I'll talk to your Probation officer about getting you some more freedom off show

(Later)

(Dining Hall)

(Most people are sitting down Allen reaches for the door but Michelle stops him)

Michelle: You mind if I talk to you for a second?

Allen: Sure

(He allows her to pull him aside)

Allen: What's up?

Michelle: I dare you to go in there and kiss Halley in front of everybody! I also dare you to never tell anyone it was a dare or that it wasn't your fault!

(Allen's face goes white and he steps back looking horrible)

Allen: W-w-what?

Michelle: It's a dare, you can't refuse!

Allen: Why?

Michelle: Its not personal

(She walks past him into the dining hall and he follows with his head hanging. Once he's inside he walks over to the table and sits between Halley and Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn looks at him concernedly)

Kaitlyn: Hey Allen are you alright?

(He just frowns at her sadly before turning to Halley and throwing himself at her kissing her on the lips. Everyone looks mortified except for a smiling Michelle. Halley screams and throws him to the ground. Kaitlyn takes one look at him before standing up sobbing and hobbling out the door)

Kaitlyn in confessional: Why!? *Tears* I thought he loved me! I… I HATE YOU ALLEN!

Halley: Sick man! I dare you to go hang yourself off of the cabin roof by your undies!

(Allen shuffles out miserably to go comply)

Allen in confessional: I hate Michelle more than I've ever hated anything in the entire world

(Later)

(Jane and Brett)

(They are standing by the washrooms)

Jane: I say we vote Kaitlyn

Brett: Nah dude, Allen cheated on his girlfriend right in front of her! He needs to pay for that. If you vote him I'll vote who you want next time

(Jane frowns but nods her head)

Jane: Fine, but just this once

(Bren and Kaitlyn)

(They are sitting on the steps to the girl's cabin. Bren is putting his hand on his sisters shoulder as she sobs)

Kaitlyn: I don't understand… why

Bren: He doesn't deserve you

Kaitlyn: He will pay!

Bren: I'll help you, I don't have feeling for Halley in that way, but it still kind of makes me angry to think that he kissed her

(Elimination)

(Allen is sitting in the corner all alone and Bren and Halley are sitting there trying to comfort Kaitlyn)

Chris: Brett won immunity, but six other will also be safe today. Bren, Halley, Lucas, and Kaitlyn you may come up!

(They walk up and take their marshmallows, Bren takes Kaitlyn's to her and she takes it miserably)

Chris: Also safe is Michelle!

(She takes her marshmallow with a huge grin)

Michelle: Thank you Chris!

Jane: Please don't let me be eliminated

Chris: The last marshmallow… will it go to Jane… the crazy dictator, or… Allen the cheating dare taker? The answer is… Jane!

Jane: YES!

(She stands up and cheers loudly)

Jane: Goodbye Allen!

(Allen sighs and heads back out to the sprint of shame with tears in the corners of his eyes. Kaitlyn quickly gets on her crutches and limp runs after him)

Kaitlyn: Wait!

(Allen looks up hopefully and lets her come to him)

Allen: Yeah?

(Kaitlyn gives him a smile before her face turns to pure rage and she sacks him really hard with an angry snarl)

Kaitlyn: Just had to do that before I let you leave

(She spits on him and turns to leave. Allen just hangs his head and walks onto the sprint of shame without another word to her)

Chris: Oh and one more thing. I will not be using the bear today!

Allen: Huh?

Chris: Because I'm sending Gabby instead!

(Chris presses the button and the piranhas fly out of the pistons. He tries to run, but trips on one of them and crashes to the ground. Gabby comes running from the cage and does a running kick on his nards making him slide several feet across the dock)

Allen: WHYYYYYY!

Gabby: Come back here! I'm not finished with you yet!

(She chases after him)

Kaitlyn in confessional: As long as she doesn't damage his abs she can do whatever she wants to that traitor

(Votes)

Bren: Allen kissed Halley! I'm still sticking to my whole single for life motto, but still… it gives me this gross feeling inside… I can't imagine what Kaitlyn in going through… Allen is so eliminated

Brett: Allen just kissed another girl in front of his girlfriend out of nowhere. He is seriously a messed up dude

Kaitlyn: *Sobbing* I can't believe my hotly abbed Allen is a heartbreaker!

Michelle: I was going to keep Allen to the final two, but he was getting into a huge alliance and I figured it was easier to get rid of him than the rest. Besides I still have Lucas to crush in the finally

Halley: That perv just kissed me! He's so out!

Lucas: I still vote Jane, I don't like her!

Jane: I guess I'll do what Brett said and vote Allen, but ONLY because it'll hurt their chances of getting back together

Allen: Michelle is the most evil person I know! She's even worse than Jane!

aH

14

(Girls Cabin)

(Kaitlyn is still crying from Allen's betrayal with Halley. Michelle and Jane are sitting to the side with small smiles)

Kaitlyn: How could he do that to me? How could he?

Halley: I am so sorry! I promise you that I had nothing to do with it at all, him kissing me disturbed me just as much!

Michelle: I'm sure he had his reasons

Michelle in confessional: *Snickers* Yeah A.K.A ME!

Kaitlyn: It still hurts!

Jane: I think you deserve it!

(Kaitlyn whips a pillow at Jane's face)

Halley: And you deserve that

(Jane crosses her arms and glares at them)

Jane in confessional: I'm still coming for you Halley!

(Boy's Cabin)

(Bren is holding Wolfy over his head and swinging her playfully around and chanting)

Bren: Wolfy, Wolfy, I love you!

(Brett cringes with a grimace)

Brett in confessional: I hate this guy, he is beyond creepy!

(Lucas smiles and laughs)

Lucas: Hey that's catchy! Wolfy, Wolfy I love you! Wolfy, Wolfy, I love you!

Brett in confessional: Let me change that… I hate theses guys

Bren: Louder!

(They go louder and Brett backs slowly out the door without them noticing. Once he's out he slams the door in relief and leans against it with a sigh)

(Dining Hall)

(Boys are seated already with the girls just arriving together. The second they walk over the door Bren stands up and waves)

Bren: Hey Halley! You want to sit with me?

Halley: Of course

(She rushes over and sits beside him with a grin. Michelle sits on Halley's other side, Kaitlyn and Jane sit at the opposite ends of the table)

Michelle: Hey Bren!

Bren: Hi, you got any cookies?

Michelle: I could go make some but… since we are no longer on the same team I may need more stuff in exchange for them… Like voting on-

Halley: Jane? If so I'm in!

Bren: yeah me too

Jane: You know I can hear you right?

Michelle: Yeah, but it's not like you'll be here long enough to be a problem, everyone hates you already

Kaitlyn: Hey Michelle, voting Jane would be my greatest pleasure!

Jane in confessional: I'm not that bad…. Am I?

(Chris walks in the door with a huge grin on his face)

Chris: Why hello campers, get ready because today… is a day of fantasy! Your challenges will be based off of the one of the most classic fairytales in the book! After each of the three challenges one of you will be granted immunity and win a luxury trip I've planned to Vegas! The rest will be on the chopping block!

Bren: Will there be a dragon?

(He leans on the edge of his seat in excitement with his butt slightly wagging as if he had a tail)

Chris: You bettcha!

Bren: WOOOOO!

(He leaps to his feet and climbs on the table to do an elaborate victory dance)

Halley in confessional: I love dragons too… just not that much…

Jane in confessional: Bren's so weird… so weird… but that isn't important right now, what's important is winning that immunity so I won't go home today

Brett: Vegas… oh… My gambling urges are sparking already… At least we can't go to the casinos

Chris: You can!

Jane: We're not old enough

Chris: I've got you all fake ID's for the time there and a friend to let you into the adult areas! This really is the teenage dream getaway!

Brett: YES! Wait… NO! AHHH!

(He slams his head on the table and groans)

Brett in confessional: I'll win the trip, but just not gamble… I can do it… I can do it!

Chris: The challenge will be starting in half an hour at the top of the smaller mountain. Anyone not there in time forfeits a chance at the first challenge! Any questions?

(Almost everyone puts their hands up and he frowns at them before turning and walking away ignoring them all)

(Half an hour later)

(At the top of the small island)

(There is only four minutes left and everyone but Kaitlyn has made it to the top. Everyone is watching the path to see her appear on her crutching going as fast as she can)

Chris: If she's not here in the next three minutes she loses her chance

Jane: Just take your time!

(Kaitlyn speeds up even faster and begins getting near)

Chris: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4

(Kaitlyn reaches the line and goes to step over it, but Jane runs over to her and shoves her over onto her back. Kaitlyn falls over with a cry and Jane turns around to walk back, but Chris stops her)

Chris: Sorry Jane but you weren't at the top when the timer ran out! You'll be sitting this one out with Kaitlyn

Jane: But already was there!

Chris: I don't care. I said you're out so you're out, go sit in that log for the remainder of the challenge

(He points to a hollow log on the ground and she grumpily sits down. Kaitlyn gets up a few seconds later and sits beside her with an angry scowl)

Kaitlyn: B****

(Jane shoulders her and she uses a crutch to knock Jane off the log)

Kaitlyn: That was satisfying

Halley: Even just watching it felt amazing

Chris: Good hit Kaitlyn, but we should focus on the challenge. You five are going to set the first part of our classic fairytale into motion! You will be competing for the role of dragon in the final part. The way you will do this is to zip line down the mountain over platforms set with cardboard princesses on them and trying to snatch them from their towers. The first person to reach the bottom with an unharmed princess wins the first immunity and position.

(He leads them to the edge where Chef is waiting with a large bucket in his hands. Behind him on the steep slope is a zip line down the mountain. The princess's platforms are made on the tops of trees that they would be passing)

Bren: This is awesome! I've always wanted to be a full dragon!

Halley: Me too

(She smiles at Bren and he smiles back at her. Lucas looks over everyone and turns to Chris)

Lucas: How do we know who goes first?

Chris: Good question… and from Lucas… never thought I'd see the day! The answer of course is that I wanted to make this as real as possible so you will be dressing as the part. The first person to finish the dress up part goes first and the last person goes last!

(Chef steps forwards and dumps the big bucket of costume parts in a pile on the ground)

Chef: Come get your outfit

(Everyone rushes for the pile and immediately starts grabbing pieces to try on. Halley gets one wing and searches for another)

Halley: Anyone have an extra wing?

Bren: Yep, but I'm not giving it up that easy!

(He waves a third wing at her as he puts the back two on)

Halley: I'll get it in a minute, ha, I promise you that!

Halley in confessional: Bren is so fun to compete with! I love someone able to play competitively and still be a really nice person. Unlike the two extremes on this show… Lucas… and Jane

(As people start putting them on Lucas turns to them)

Lucas: Is this right?

(He has the tail on his head and the wings on his feet)

Bren: *Smacks Forehead* No

Michelle: Here let me!

(She drops her own stuff and rushes to help him put it on correctly)

Lucas: Thanks!

Michelle in confessional: I've already lost Allen who was my easiest win, I don't want to lose Lucas as well

(Bren reaches for his head to see its gone)

Bren: Where'd my head go!?

Halley: Ahem!

(He turns quickly to see her there holding the head with a cheeky grin on her face)

Halley: May I have the wing?

Bren: Oh! You sneak! Here you go!

(He grins as they trade the pieces. Meanwhile everyone else is getting finished)

Brett: I'm done!

Michelle: Lucas is done!

Halley: Done!

Bren: Done!

(They all step forwards as Michelle goes to put hers on)

Bren: How did they all beat me? I'm the only real dragon here

Chris: Brett will be first to go, then Lucas, Halley, Bren, and lastly… I'm kind of disappointed in you Michelle… helping your enemies doesn't make for good T.V

Michelle: Would you be happier if I gave you some cookies later?

Chris: Indeed I would!

(He turn to Brett who has now put the harness on and is waiting at the edge)

Chris: You ready?

Brett: As ready as I can be

(He leaps off and begins sliding down. He slowly gains speed as he reaches for the first Princess. His fingers brush at it and he twists as he tries to reach a little a little lower for the next one, but it causes him get tangled in the wire and he completely misses the next two as he tries to get free. Once he reaches the bottom he freezes. At the end is an un-cushioned wooden wall)

Brett: Chris you jerk!

(He slams into it with a loud thud and an intern jumps up to cut him loose and he falls to the ground)

Brett: That'll leave a mark

(Chris's voice comes over the radio)

Chris: Any princesses?

Intern: Nope!

Chris: Next one it is!

(Top of the mountain)

(Lucas is standing at the edge)

Lucas: My turn?

Chris: Yes it is!

(He takes a couple steps back and takes a running leap at it. Michelle steps forwards in a panic)

Michelle: Wait Lucas! Your-

(He jumps off the edge and crashes towards the ground with a scream)

Michelle: Harness

Michelle in confessional: Keeping him in will be harder than I thought!

Chris: Okaaaaay…. After that surprising yet also not so surprising accident we move on to Halley!

(She walk over to the harness. When she passes Bren she stops)

Halley: I'm going to get those princesses! Rawr!

(She does a little hand gesture at him before turning to the harness and strapping it on)

Bren: No way! I will show that I am the superior dragon!

Halley: I guess we'll see!

(She steps off and starts sliding down immediately getting ready for when the princess would be coming up. As she reaches it she tries to grab it, but just misses)

Halley: Dang it

(She also misses the next one so she grits her teeth and focuses as hard as she can on the next one. As she nears she stretches her arms as far as she can and snatches the princess of the tower)

Halley: WOOOOOO!

(Her cheer lasts right until she hits the wood head first and it turns into a loud groan)

Chris over radio: How'd she do?

Intern: She has a princess!

(Bren's voice comes over the speaker yelling no)

Chris: Well then looks like you win this part Halley!

Halley: woo…

(She holds up the princess in victory and the head slowly leans over until it falls off of the body)

Intern: WAIT! The head fell off, I repeat the head fell off!

Chris: Oh, looks like the others still get a chance

(Bren's voice comes over the speaker yelling yes)

Halley: Crap… really?

(At the top)

Chris: It looks like you get a chance after all Bren! If you can get an intact princess to the bottom you will get the immunity and part as the dragon in the final battle.

Bren in confessional: Phew! I'm so glad she failed that. I NEED to be the dragon! It's my DESTINY… though Halley does make a very cute little dragon… a very cute dragon indeed

(Bren puts on the harness and grins as he spreads his arms and the wings to flight ready position)

Bren: Time to show off a real dragon's princess snatching skills!

(He takes a deep breath and jumps off. As he speeds up he keeps his entire focus on the princess as he nears her. Once he's within range his arms snap down and he catches her around the waist. He just tucks it under his arm as he nears the second one. As he passes he snatches it up as well. He stays silent as he nears the wood and turns so his back is protecting them. With a loud boom he collides with the wood and lets off a groan)

Bren: I did it

(The intern cuts him down and checks over the princesses. They are both completely intact. The intern talks into the radio)

Intern: He wins it! You can come down now!

Chris: Roger that!

(Halley comes and gives Bren a big hug which he returns quickly. Then they sit beside Brett as Chris, Chef, and the rest of the contestants come flying down the rope. As they near the intern pulls a remote out of his pocket and presses the button. The wooded wall disappears into the ground to reveal a huge cushion behind it)

Brett: Really!? You mean there wasn't a need to make us smash into the wall! You're evil

Intern: It's Chris not me

Brett: True, Chris is the evil one

(One by one the rest of the people reach the bottom and unstrap themselves. Chris walk over to Bren and pats him on the shoulder)

Chris: You win immunity, the trip to the casino, the dragon role, AND as an added bonus for getting two princesses you get to choose the groups for the next round!

Bren: Yay!

Halley in confessional: Haaaa I wish I could have been the princess

Chris: Okay guy's head for the clearing my interns have started gathering the supplies for the next part of the challenge

Bren: Oh! But first can you tell me if I need both princesses?

Chris: No you can dispose of the other one

Bren: Good! Cause this dragon is hungry!

(He takes a huge bite off of one of the cardboard cutouts head and starts chewing as everybody stares at him in shock)

Bren: Not bad, she could use some seasoning though

(He takes another huge bite)

Halley in confessional: Okay you know when I said that I wish I was the princess…. Yeah I'm not sure that its safe

Brett in confessional: EW! Too creepy… TOO CREEPY! Like NO!

Chris: Umm as our dragon… eats… I'll explain the next challenge to him. The rest of you should head out now

(They slowly dissipate and head off Kaitlyn shaking her head in disgust with her brother)

(Later)

(Second Part)

(The remaining six competitors are standing before Chris and Chef. Chef is struggling tp hold a heavy bucket. On the ground is a marker for two lanes beside each other and two horses tied to the side)

Chris: I've explained the dragon's role to him and he has chosen the pairs for you to compete in in our jousting competition! Because of course no fairytale is complete without the brave knight in shining armor to save the remaining princess! Or fail miserably and have her end up like the other one… dude takes his role WAY to seriously… Now you can change out of your dragon costumes and into your suits of armor!

(Chef gasps and dumps the bucket on its side. Loud clanking erupts as it spills out onto the ground)

Chef: That stuff is heavy!

Chris: That why I had you carry it!

Chef: I'm not a packhorse

Chris: You look like one

Chef: Grrr

(He stalks away muttering)

Chris: Okay get changed!

(They all begin taking off their dragon parts. Halley quickly runs to her cabin and places them inside before returning to the group)

Halley in confessional: I'm keeping the dragon suit, I love this thing! Also it may come in handy flirting with Bren

(She joins everyone else in starting to get into suit. Michelle places the helmet on Lucas's head and he falls over backwards with the weight)

Lucas: Why is it so heavy?

Michelle: I got you, just try to stand tall and firm

(She lifts him back to his feet and he falls over forwards)

Michelle: Is there a smaller one?

(She searches the pile and lifts one up)

Michelle: This'll do!

(Jane struggle to get the straps tightened and it snaps. Her face goes red and she chucks it to the side violently)

Jane: This is plain cumbersome! I refuse to wear it!

Chris: That's your funeral

(Everybody else finishes up and Chris leads them to the horses. He unties them and picks two lances from off of the ground. They are rounded on the edges)

Chris: I will now read to you the pairs that Bren has chosen! We have Halley paired with Brett! Kaitlyn paired with Michelle! Which leaves Jane paired with Lucas!

(Everybody looks confused)

Halley in confessional: Why did he give me the hardest one? Aside from maybe Jane of course

Kaitlyn in confessional: He gave the little pathetic waste of space that is Lucas to Jane!? Why didn't I get the easier one? Hello! I'm even injured!

Jane: He gave me the easiest? Maybe not everybody really hates me as much as they act like they do

Bren in confessional: I chose with as much strategy as I could. I need the preferably horrible, or at least not very good person to be the knight. Brett would be the best so I paired him with Halley, I trust her more than anyone else to do a good job taking him down. Then for who got Lucas it was a hard choice, but even though we're still alliance I have to admit I'm more afraid of my sister than I am of Jane… yeah I know I said that but… you don't live with her….

Chris: First up we have Kaitlyn and Michelle! Grab your lances and get on your horses!

(He hands them each a lance. Kaitlyn measures the weight and balance before frowning)

Kaitlyn: I'm using my crutch instead

(She hands it back to Chris and he takes it)

Chris: Sure

(They both grab their horse's reigns and lead them to the opposite ends of the lanes. Once the horses are in position they climb slowly up onto their horses with the armor making all their movements messy. Kaitlyn ready's her crutch as Michelle prepares her lance)

Chris: 3… 2… 1… JOUST!

(They both spur their horses on and begin rushing at each other full speed. They get closer and aim for each other. As they get in range they both grit their teeth and race past each other with their lances nowhere near each other. Kaitlyn without hesitating swings her crutch behind her and hits Michelle on the head causing her to slip off her horse and landing on the ground)

Kaitlyn: WRECKED!

Chris: Not really the typical way of doing it, but… I'll let it count

Michelle: Good win

Michelle in confessional: Cheater!

Chris: So it looks like Kaitlyn will be the first one of you to make it to the next round of jousting. The next two combatants are Brett and Halley

Brett: You ready?

Halley: Yep, question is are you ready?

Brett: As long as you are

(They turn the horses in the right direction and Brett takes the lance Chris was holding before jumping on. Halley climbs up as well adjusting her armor until it's comfortable)

Chris: Go!

(They both get started and aim their lances. Brett takes merely a second before he has it perfectly aimed at her. Halley on the other hand is shaking right of the bat trying to hold it in place. As they near Halley tries to steady her aim, but Brett's lance hits her first and she falls over backwards. Brett reaches the end and brings his horse to a gentle trot before leaping down)

Brett: Your aim wasn't great, but you had good form. You might have beaten me if I hadn't taken almost every sport there is for at least a year

Halley: Okay that makes me feel a little better

(She stands up ripping her helmet off of her head as she walks over to the side)

Chris: Brett will also move on to the second round. The last pair to get the first joust will be Jane and Lucas! We all know how this ends!

Lucas: That's an insult isn't it?

Chris: Indeed it is!

(Michelle grabs his horse and brings it from the middle to the side while Jane gets Brett's and hops on without a problem. Lucas tries to lift himself up, but is too short and the armor too heavy)

Lucas: A little help?

Michelle: I got you!

(She lifts him up a little with a grunt and he pulls himself up to the top before sliding off the other side with a loud clatter as his helmet rolls off. Brett catches it and hands it to Michelle)

Brett: Here

Lucas: I need help again

Michelle: Coming!

Michelle in confessional: I'm literally going crazy looking after this pathetic mess! At this rate I'll have to help him even go to the bathroom in no time

(She helps him to his feet and refits the helmet on his head. Then she lifts him back up on the horse and he manages to stay on)

Lucas: Thank you!

(Michelle hands him his lance)

Michelle: Just make sure that you beat her!

Chris: Get ready… 3…

(Michelle steps back and Lucas uses both of his hands to hold the lance out)

Chris: 2… 1… go!

(They both start and gallop towards each other. Jane grins as Lucas's arms start to shake and give out. He still tries to hold onto the lance even as the tip falls to the ground and hits)

Jane: HA!

(As soon as it hits it buries itself in the ground and Lucas flips over it as his horse continues without him. He falls into Jane's lane as she goes by and causes her horse to leap back in fear and buck her off onto Lucas's armored body)

Jane: OWWW! YOU LITTLE ******

(She stands up to reveal that she has a large gash against her temple, a black eye, and a broken nose)

Chris: Ooh! You should have worn the helmet

Jane: SHUT UP!

(She cracks her nose into place and sits to the side for a second holding her head)

Halley in confessional: That looks like it hurt… she's a jerk, but I feel bad

Lucas in confessional: Oops I didn't mean to hurt her. Sorry Jane

Kaitlyn in confessional: Now that's a sight for sore eyes! I wish it had broken more bones though

Brett: So who's out?

Chris: Well Lucas did knock himself off, but in a way he also knocked Jane out. I guess they both fail… it makes it easier to only have two left foe the final joust as well. I guess we'll move onto that! Kaitlyn the violent crutch wielding maniac vs. Brett the well-aimed jousting protégé!

(They move to the horses without another comment and climb up. Brett grabs the lance from off the ground beside Lucas on the way. Once their up Michelle drags Lucas out of the way and they prepare themselves)

Chris: For the final time before we determine the winner of the immunity, vacation, and the role of knight in the final battle scene, are you ready?

Brett: Yes I am

Kaitlyn: I'm always ready

Chris: GO!

(They start moving both already aiming perfectly at each other. As they get near Jane looks up at Kaitlyn's grin and picks up a stone)

Jane: *Muttering* I'll wipe that grin off of your face

(She waits until Kaitlyn is getting close before whipping the stone at her knee. Kaitlyn cries out in pain and cringes. Her crutch moves to the side and Brett hits her directly on the shoulder knocking her clean off her horse)

Jane: YES!

Jane in confessional: I hate Kaitlyn, but that little insignificant bit of pain will be nothing compared to what Lucas will have in store if he remains in the game; LOOK AT MY FACE!

(Kaitlyn uses her one crutch to awkwardly get on her feet)

Kaitlyn: Jane cheated!

Chris: Sorry, but I didn't see it… Brett wins!

Brett: Sweet!

Chris: You will now be our brave and daring knight setting off on an epic adventure to rescue the princess from the horrifying dragon! But of course we can't have you going out there alone, you will have two travelling companions with you! You may choose one guy and one girl!

(Brett looks around and then frowns)

Brett: But Lucas is the only boy left!

Chris: Well then, it looks like you have to choose him

Brett: Crud!

Lucas: Sorry…

Chris: And who will you be choosing for the girl?

(He looks around at his choices his eye skim over Kaitlyn before hovering on Jane and Michelle. Jane mouths alliance at him and he shrugs his shoulders)

Brett: I guess I'll choose Jane. Her fierce bloodthirstiness may come in handy when facing that freak

Kaitlyn: Ha! Freaks the perfect word to describe him!

Chris: Yes it is! Now it's time to move onto the final phase!

Michelle: Can I stay back and make some cookies?

Kaitlyn: Oh me too

Chris: Fine, Halley are you coming or staying?

Halley: I'll come, I want to cheer on my great princess eating dragon

Chris: Okay as soon as you remove your armor we can go on

(Halley begins removing her helmet and unstrapping the rest of it. Once she finishes she sighs in relief)

Halley: It feels so good to take that off

Chris: I bet it would

Chris: Follow me to the location of our last segment

(He begins walking away and everybody coming follows with Jane still holding her face)

(Later)

(They arrive at a small lake deep in the woods. It has an island in the middle on which a small castle had been constructed with stone blocks. On the top of the tall structure Bren is standing there peeing down with the princess tied to a pole behind him)

Brett: Looks legit

Chris: My interns made it last week

Brett: Props to them

Chris: For this final challenge the knight and his companions must send someone to swim through the lake water which I have infested with alligators to the island and pull down the lever that will open the drawbridge to let the rest of you cross. Once everyone has made it past they must enter and make it up the steep staircase of tiredom to reach the top where they will fight the ferocious dragon and rescue the princess! If you succeed you get to choose the final person to receive today's prize and if Bren wins he gets to be eat you!

(They all gasp)

Chris: Nah, I'm just kidding, he will just be choosing the final person instead

Brett: Good, because I think if you gave him the option he really would try to eat us

Chris: He probably would

Brett: To be honest if the choice of the final person is all that's at stake then I'm not so sure I want to win. I've already won myself a gambling paradise and if I win I'll have to choose Jane… I don't want to risk her ruining my experience

Chris: So the story that we have begun will be coming to a close, let the final battle between the forces of good and the forces of evil commence!

(Bren leans over the edge and shouts down)

Bren: I'm good! They are the evil ones!

Chris: Sorry bro, but good dragons don't eat their princesses

Brett: No kidding

Bren in confessional: Well what if it was a bad princess, huh Chris, what then?

(Brett turns to look at Jane and Lucas)

Brett: Jane I need you to be the one to swim across

Jane: No way!

Brett: You're the only one who isn't wearing armor, we'd sink right to the bottom

Jane: No, this is crazy!

Brett: Do you want invincibility?

(She glares at him through her black eye)

Jane: We better get that immunity

(She jumps into the water and begins swimming as fast as she can. Immediately alligators start tailing her purposefully)

Brett: Look out! They're catching up!

(Jane looks behind her and sees them. She speeds up even faster as she swims towards the shore. The alligators slowly close the gap between them. Jane reaches the shore and pulls herself up, as she get her leg on an alligator grabs her pants leg and tries to pull her down. She pulls back and tear it in half as she scrambles to the shore)

Brett: Good job!

Jane: They almost ate me!

Brett: The lever, get the lever!

(Jane harrumphs and walks to the wall giving the lever a strong tug. The drawbridge falls free from its place and crashes on the ground with a thud. Brett and Lucas quickly run across once Jane climbs up)

Brett: You guys ready?

Jane: Yes

Lucas: No

Brett: Let's do this

(They walk inside the dark room. It is completely bare except for a long staircase. They set on the staircase running up it as fast as they can)

(Ten minutes later)

(They are all panting and crawling up the stairs. They see a light at the top)

Brett: Finally!

(They climb out into the daylight and almost immediately a huge blast of flame shoots at them and they throw themselves to the ground in a panic)

Jane: WHAT WAS THAT!

(They look up to see Bren standing over them with a gigantic grin and a metal tank with a hose in one hand)

Chris: I almost forgot to mention that since there are three of you and only one of him I gave him a flamethrower to even out the odds!

Brett: I do NOT trust a flamethrower in his hands!

(He leaps to the side as Bren unleashes another bout of flame at him. Jane jumps to her feet and heads for the princess)

Bren: Oh no you don't!

(He turns his attention at her and holds down the nozzle to spray a continual burst of fire at while he charges. Jane turns around and runs the opposite direction screaming)

Bren: Die you foolish mortal! HAHA!

Jane: Heeeeeeeeelp!

Jane in confessional: That psycho was trying to kill me!

Bren in confessional: I wasn't really planning on killing her… maybe just… singing her a little

(Bren nears her and the flames begin to make the tips of her hair sizzle so she panics and leaps off the edge of the castle. Bren peers down for a second and cheers. When he turns around he is hit with Brett tackling him to the ground. His flamethrower rolls off the edge and he reaches for it with a cry)

Bren: No! My fire!

(Brett tries to push Bren off, but he fights back and they wrestle as Lucas stands and watches. Halley calls up from the ground)

Halley: Go Bren! You can do it! Be the dragon that I know you are!

(Bren freezes for a second and something in his eyes changes for a second before a glazed expression takes over them and his grin turns even more intense. Brett sees and it makes him squirm uncomfortably)

Brett: I really don't like that look

(Bren falls to all fours and with a growl leaps at Brett wrapping his teeth around his arm and chomping down)

Brett: Ow!

(Bren yanks his head to the side biting harder and pulling Brett over. Then he lets go and pushes Brett over the edge. After he does that his eyes turn back to normal and he stands back onto his two feet to look at Lucas)

Brett in confessional: That freak bit me! He actually bit me!

(Lucas turns and runs screaming. Bren chases him towards the edge)

Halley: WOO! Just Lucas left!

Jane: Of course, we're obviously going to lose

Lucas: DON'T KILL ME!

(Bren chases him towards the edge and once Lucas reaches it he goes to push him off. Lucas sees him coming and throws himself to the ground in a ball. Bren tries to react but he is running to fast and instead of pushing Lucas he trips on him and goes flailing off the side of castle. He crashes to the ground on his face and groans)

Everyone: Lucas won!?

Lucas: I won!?

Chris: WOW! In the most surprising event this season Lucas does something major right and gives the knights team the victory!

Lucas: YAY!

(He walks proudly to the princess and unties her holding her above his head in victory. Then he head down the stairs beaming. While he was making his way down Halley runs across the drawbridge and goes around to where Bren is still lying there and kneels beside him)

Halley: Are you alright?

Bren: In body… yes… but my dragon pride is shattered

(Halley helps him off the ground and holds his hand)

Halley: Well, if it makes you feel any better you will always be the very best dragon in my opinion

Bren: But I failed

(Halley gives him a tight hug and leaps up at him forcing him to make him catch her in his arms)

Halley: Well I don't think so, you didn't lose all of the princesses and this one doesn't need a knight to come save her… she's already got a dragon

(Bren smiles with emotion and hug her really tightly)

Bren: I like this princess, I won't be eating her

Halley: I'd hope not!

(They see Lucas come out triumphantly and follow him across the drawbridge to Chris)

Chris: Brett my man you win so you get to choose the next the person for immunity

Brett: Sorry Lucas you won this challenge, but I made a deal with the devil

(He motions to Jane with his head)

Jane: Uh!

Brett: What? I'm still brining you aren't I?

(She relaxes a little)

Jane: Fine, your right

Chris: Now everybody head back to camp and those of you going on the vacation start packing!

(Brett, Bren and Jane cheer)

(Later)

(Jane and Brett)

(They are at the camp by the washrooms again)

Brett: I'll do your Kaitlyn vote now if you want

(Jane shakes her head venomously)

Jane: No, I changed my mind, today we're getting rid of Lucas for once and for all

Brett: But he won for us!

Jane: Yeah sure he did that, but look at my face! It's ruined and it's all his fault. I also haven't forgotten my treasure!

Brett: Treasure?

Jane: Just vote Lucas

Brett: *sighs* Fine, but I'm not happy about it

(Michelle and Lucas)

(They are sitting outside of the dining hall. Lucas is eating a cookie)

Lucas: Thanks for the cookie!

Michelle: Of course! You did good today, you earned it

Lucas: I know! I didn't mess everything up for once!

Michelle: Yeah and I know Kaitlyn is the next one to go if you'll help me out

Lucas: By voting her off?

Michelle: Yeah, I'd much prefer lose Jane, but she won immunity so I think we could get rid of her

Lucas: Sure!

Michelle: Excellent!

(Elimination)

(Chris is standing at the front with Halley, Kaitlyn, Michelle, and Lucas in front of him)

Chris: Our three winners have cast their votes set off on their luxury vacation for the next week. Only four of you here on the chopping block and only three more marshmallows… which go to… Michelle… Halley… and the final one goes to

(Kaitlyn looks really nervous, Lucas hugs his princess cutout)

Chris: Kaitlyn!

Kaitlyn: Yes!

(She tries to leap to her feet, but cringes from her leg pain and sits back down with a grin)

Lucas: B-but I did something right!

Michelle: Yeah guys why are we voting him!?

Michelle in confessional: Now I've lost my last chance at a guaranteed finally

Halley: I was proud of you Lucas, but I voted as I felt I should

Kaitlyn: I do have to give you props at ruining Jane's face

Lucas: Yeah that was really fun… *Sighs* can I keep my princess?

Chris: Sure

Lucas in confessional: At least I have one good memorial of my one success *Kisses her*

(Chris takes Lucas to the dock of shame and Lucas starts running. He takes five steps before tripping and falling on his face)

Chris: And we're back to normal

(He presses the button)

(Votes)

Bren: I feel horrible voting Lucas, but I can't vote off my sister or Halley… yet… and I choose Michelle's cookies over Lucas's clumsiness

Brett: I know what I promised Jane, but I can't do that to the little guy after his greatest success. I vote for Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn: Sorry Lucas… I mean it was soooo awesome to see Jane's stupid face all messed up like that

Michelle: Kaitlyn's toast. Jane will vote her, me, Lucas and that means I only need one more vote to make it inevitable

Halley: I would vote for Michelle, but one sad man-dragon needs a little bit of avenging

Lucas: I vote Kaitlyn! It feels so good to actually manage to win something!

Jane: Lucas is going down, down, down… DOWWWWWN!

Episode 15

(The camera flashes to the aftermath studio from season three. Chris is standing in the front with the losers gathered around him)

Chris: If you all remember last episode we had a reenactment of the classic fairytale and at the end of it Bren, Brett, and Jane won a luxury vacation to Vegas. Well it's been a week so we're bringing them back now… well at least trying to… It turns out Brett's gambling problems were worse than he thought and he went all out, even refusing to return to the show so he could continue to pursue his fortune there. So… I need a camper to take his place and will be choosing one of these previously eliminated contestants. Up for a chance to return are Julia, Dune, Dillon, Nicole, Lilly, Smith, Sarah, Marcus, Grayson, Gabby, Declan, Susy, Allen, and the most recent addition Lucas!

(The camera pans around the losers. Dillon is fast asleep in the chair leaning against Smith who's picking at a scab, Marcus is trying to touch Lilly's hair, Grayson is sitting in a wheelchair with remarkably better looking body, Gabby is pulling his hair and ears, Susy is reading a book, and Lucas is hugging his princess cutout)

Declan: I want in!

Dune: Me too!

Chris: Well you have a chance! I'll give the first five of you who can get one of those-

(He points to the roof where five golden statues of himself are hanging by thin ropes)

Chris: -down and bring it to me will get to enter a little game to determine which one of you will be returning

(The second the words leave his mouth the room erupts in chaos and Chris leaps to the side as Dune, Nicole, Lilly, Smith, Sarah, Marcus, Gabby, Declan, Allen, and Lucas all rush to try and get one. A few people including Julia, Dillon, Grayson, and Susy don't even bother)

Julia in confessional: No way I want back in! I voted myself off for a reason

Susy in confessional: I would like to get back in to make sure that Halley doesn't get Bren, but Chris will just boot me off again for admitting to the pranks

(The people trying for it spilt into two groups. One goes for the lighting railing against the wall that lead up to the roof, and the rest resort to chucking thing at the statues. Declan grabs onto the rigging and starts climbing. Lucas grabs a rope to follow but as soon as he pulls it, it comes loose and a light falls on his head knocking him out)

Declan: So sad

(He continues on. Gabby starts off the throwers by ripping a cushion off of the couch and chucking it at the rope. It hits the statue, but just makes the rope sway a little. This encourages Smith, Lilly, and Marcus to join her. Marcus picks up a pillow and gets ready to throw it)

Marcus: Come on lucky shot! I want back on with some hot chicks sleeping in the cabin next to me so I can spy on them!

(Gabby turns to him with a growl and his face turns red as he drops the pillow)

Marcus: I mean…

(Gabby grabs him by either side and lifts him clean off the ground)

Marcus: Wait! Put me down!

Gabby: Let's see if you can get me a statue

(Marcus begins flailing, but it's no use and Gabby launches him into the air. He screams as he flies towards the roof and hits one of the statues head on. He falls to the ground on top of one the couches and breaks it. The statue sways three times before slipping out of the rope and crashing to the ground)

Gabby: Score!

(She snatches it up and holds it up)

Gabby: I got one!

(Chris pokes his head out from off stage)

Chris: Nice! Now why don't we wait over here in the green room where it's safe?

(A chair smashes into the wall beside him and break. He gives a girly scream and ducks back undercover. Gabby walk calmly over to join him. On the rafters Declan is nearing the top. Now following him are Allen, Sarah, and Dune)

Dune: Come on, come on!

(He looks up at the other ones there and sees Smith hit one and have him catch it and run to the side)

Smith: Woo hoo!

(Declan reaches the top followed quickly by the others. He grabs onto the ventilation shaft and uses it to pull himself across the room to where the statues are. He reaches the place and reaches his hand out. With a loud crack the vent breaks and sends him falling to the ground)

Declan: NO!

(He crashes to the ground followed by Dune and Sarah. The chunk of shaft that detached falls right next to his head)

Allen: Woah

(He looks right in front of him to see the chunk of missing vent)

Allen: Here goes nothing

(He swings forwards and launches himself at the statues. He reaches for one of the empty ropes and grab on sliding a few feet down before stopping)

Allen: ROPE BURN!

(He grimaces for a second before quickly snatching one of the gold Chris's off of its rope)

Allen: Got it!

Declan: I dare you to give it to me!

Allen: Really? Do you have to always do that?

Declan: Hand it over already!

(Allen chucks it at Declan nailing him in the face and making him fall back to the ground. Then he snatches another one and lets go of his rope. When he hits the ground he rolls to the side and leaps to his feet. Declan is standing holding his head)

Declan: I dare you to-

(Allen runs past him to the green room before the dare can be finished. Declan follows him, but gives up on the dare)

Allen: Phew! I didn't think that would work

(Chris pokes his head out again)

Chris: Only one statue left! You better hurry up and get in the game if you want it!

(Dune grabs onto the rigging and starts hoisting himself up again, but a well-aimed chair leg from Lilly sends it tumbling down. Lilly watches as it falls right into Nicole's hands)

Chris: And Nicole is the last person to get a chance to return to the show! The rest of you clean up this mess for part two!

Lilly: But it was mine!

(Chris ignores her and takes Nicole to the green room)

Lilly: Really?

(Later)

(The room is relatively set in order with a couple missing chairs and the couch Marcus landed on is still broken. The people not in the challenge are sitting on the floor around the remaining chairs which is where the five selected are sitting)

Chris: For part two we will be playing a fun little game of who said that!

Smith: what do you mean?

Chris: I'll be reading of never before seen confessional comments from the competitors still in the game. Your job will be to guess which one of them said it. If you guess right you get a point and if you guess wrong you're out, first to five points wins!

(Chris hands them each a buzzer from a box at his feet)

Chris: If you want to answer press the button as fast as you can

Gabby: This'll be easy! I know who the nerdy idiots are and who the not mentally challenged ones are. I can tell the difference

Chris: I wouldn't be quite so sure…

(He reaches into the box again and pulls out some flash cards. He reads from the first one)

Chris: We'll start off easier. The first thing says "Wow Brett's arm really tastes absolutely delicious"!

(Everyone considers for a second before Allen presses down on the buzzer)

Chris: Your answer

Allen: Bren?

Chris: Rightamundo! That will be one point for Allen! Next one says "First arriving everyone looks really dumb… except maybe Lucas… he's kind of hot

(Everyone looks confused and starts thinking really hard. Smith buzzes the buzzer)

Smith: Umm… Jane?

Chris: Wrong!

(He claps his hands and a hammer falls from the roof and smashes into him. He goes flying lout of his chair and into the backstage area. There is a loud crash and a couple buckets spill out)

Allen: You didn't say anything about that!

Chris: I thought I'd surprise you, nice right?

Allen: Not one bit!

Chris: Next one!

Declan: *Chuckles* You have to tell us who actually think Lucas is hot first?

Chris: I don't have to tell you anything… but what the heck! It was Kaitlyn!

(Everybody starts laughing)

Allen: My Kaitlyn?

Gabby: Well duh! Is there any other Kaitlyn on the show?

Allen: I know, but I just didn't expect that to be her

Chris: Moving on the next one is "These pathetic losers are going to pay. Gullible dimwits"

(Declan buzzes immediately)

Declan: I would say Jane, but my pretty friend would be a lot more violent in her approach. I can't see it being Bren or Halley and since we just did Kaitlyn, I'll go with Michelle

(He closes his eyes while he waits for the answer)

Chris: Correct! That's a point!

Lucas: I thought she was really nice

Allen: No she's pure evil! She's a backstabbing devil disguised as an angel!

Declan: That's an opinion, I think she's nice too

Lucas: Yeah she helped me a lot

Allen: I won't say I told you so

(Chris clears his throat and reads the next one)

Chris: "Allen is ten times worse than Lucas ever was"

(Nicole presses the buzzer gently)

Chris: who do you think?

(Nicole forms a K with her hands)

Chris: Kaitlyn?

(She nods and Chris claps his hands. The Hammer nails her and she goes flying right off the stage into the empty audience seats)

Chris: The correct answer was Halley!

Allen: Really!? When was that?

Chris: Right after you jumped out of a tree with her handcuffed to you

Allen: Oh, I guess I can't blame her for getting mad at that

Chris: The next one "I'M GOING TO MURDER LUCAS AND FEED HIM TO THE PIRANAH'S"

Declan: That would be the Jane I know

(Gabby grins and presses the buzzer)

Gabby: I'll go with Jane!

Chris: One point for Gabby

Declan: But I said it first!

Chris: You forgot the buzzer bro!

Declan: Aw! No fair

Chris: Next up this person said "I think chef just grabbed this excuse for food from the trash"

Declan: I heard Jane say that in person so it was her

Chris: Correct! Now for this really weird entry "Pickly-hi-pickly-ho! I'm pickly-sad-pickly-oh"!

Gabby: That was the biggest bunch of weirdness ever! I bet it was that freak stuffyboy!

Chris: Again its right, two points for Gabby and Declan!

(He reads the next one)

Chris: I wish I could alliance with Lucas

(Allen buzzes his buzzer)

Allen: Michelle?

(Chris nods his head and as soon as Allen closes his eyes he claps his hands with an evil expression. Allen reopens his eyes just in time to see the hammer coming at him. It hits him and he goes flying at the rigging. He hits a pipe between his legs and whimpers loudly before falling to the ground)

Allen: Not again!

Chris: Ooh, that'll leave a mark! Now we only have two more people left with a chance to get in. Will it be Gabby or Declan? Let's see if the next one will get one of them will reveal the winner. It is "I can literally see the fungus on my feet through the socks"

(Gabby buzzes)

Gabby: I would say Bren, but he always wears sandals so I see that he doesn't have fungus, but one whiff of his sister's shoes could kill a skunk!

Chris: Correct again! Three points foe Gabby! Declan can you get this one "Cheating is actually really fun"

(Declan buzzes before Gabby)

Declan: I know for a fact that ones Jane!

Chris: Yep! Three points each… now "I hate all the guys here so much… I miss the one exception… that one person that haunts my dreams at night, tempting me with visions of taking over the world in a bath of blood and fire and ruling it together forever…"

(Declan and Gabby both go for it, but Gabby is a little quicker)

Gabby: It was Jane, it's the only logical option, Kaitlyn is angry with Allen and Halley and Bren are still together

Chris: Gabby pulls into the lead again! Only one more for her to win. Now an easy one get your buzzer hands ready! It is… "He would've have finished eating the knight if my guts weren't so full of cardboard"

(Declan and Gabby both press it at the same time)

Chris: Declan you can go!

Gabby: WHAT WE TIED!

Chris: yeah, but sudden death rounds get a lot more views

Gabby: If he wins you better watch your back

Chris: Well what do you think it is?

Declan: It was simple, but also hard. They referred to the person as he, yet than used my later on. The only person with a gut full of cardboard from what I've heard is Bren

Chris: Perfect! Now we have on last question to finish this challenge and send one of you back!

Declan: Bring it on

Chris: "Just a little bit of laundry detergent and everything falls into place"

(Gabby buzzes)

Gabby: Halley always has the perfect smelling clothes. It's her

(She grins triumphantly and sticks her tongue out at Declan. He looks at Chris anxiously)

Declan: Please don't use the hammer on me!

Chris: I'm not letting anyone free of their fate!

(He claps his hands and Declan hides his face as the Hammer comes down and… knocks Gabby into the wall. She breaks right through and falls into the back room)

Declan: huh?

Chris: Declan wins! Welcome back to the game bro!

Declan: Oh yeah!

(He shakes Chris's hand with a large grin)

Chris: Get ready to hop on my helicopter to head back to the island! We'll leave in a minute

(A loud boom and crash comes from the back room)

Gabby: GRRRR! Somebody's paying for my anger!

Chris: Or now!

(He grabs Declan and runs off stage as Gabby ruins into the room and starts tearing into the rest of the people. They run outside and hop in the helicopter. Then they take off)

Chris: To Bartoa Island we go!

16

(Girls cabin)

(The rest of the girls all have cookies again and are eating them as Michelle watches with a smile)

Michelle: Remember these are in exchange for another Jane vote… let's get rid of her already

Kaitlyn: Takes little convincing for me!

Halley: No problem

Michelle: Thanks guys!

Michelle in confessional: These guys are so easy to manipulate!

Halley in confessional: I don't know why she thinks she needs to give us cookies to vote off Jane… we were all planning on it, but hey I won't complain

Chris on megaphone: All the remaining campers report to the dock!

(The camera switches to the dock and people slowly gather around Chris standing beside the ruins. A cruise boat comes off from the distance approaching the island)

Chris: Our vacation winners are now returning to the show! Get ready to welcome them back!

(The boat pulls up to the shore and the gangplank is pushed down. Bren comes down first dragging his suitcase behind him and cuddling Wolfy vigorously by rubbing his face all over her. Jane follows with a miserable scowl and looks at the rest of the competitors with a glare)

Chris: SO your back! How was your vacation?

Bren: Good! I couldn't eat most of the food there because of my gastritis

(Jane huffs)

Jane: It would have been fun if that stupid freak show Brett didn't drag us around everywhere so we could watch him blow his money… for a practiced gambler he sucks at it

Michelle: Where is Brett anyway… I can't see him up there

Jane: UH!

Chris: Well to be honest we couldn't convince him to come back… he'd rather gamble his life away… so last time we had a secret episode and picked a camper to come back to the show in his place!

Halley: Really? Poor Brett! That must suck to have tried so hard to stay away from it, but doing it anyway… who replaced him then?

Halley in confessional: I hope it's not Susy coming to undo all my progress on Bren!

Kaitlyn: I hope its Allen so I can kick him in the nards again and make him vote himself out again

Michelle: As long as it's not Gabby I'm good

Jane: Well anyone would suck! Except…

(Chris uses his hands to motion to a nearby bush and Declan does a flip out of it and lands on the ground beaming widely)

Declan: I'm back!

Jane: DECLAN!

(She drops her bags and runs at him with full speed. Declan looks up in surprise at her as she leaps at him and wraps her arms around him pressing her lips against his and giving him a big kiss. Declan staggers backwards slightly, but then manages to steady himself before he falls over. Jane breaks away from him and grins hugely)

Declan: Well that wasn't expected but…

(He grins)

Declan: Hell Yeah!

Jane: I missed you!

Jane in confessional: Yes! My dream came true! Now all that's left is for me and Declan to crush these losers, take the prize and then use the money to conquer the world!

(She kisses Declan again and he kisses her back)

Chris: Gross!

Kaitlyn: Disgusting!

Bren: I did not see that coming

Halley in confessional: It looks like Jane may have a heart after all… even if it's only for an arrogant jerk

Declan in confessional: Barely back for a minute and already it's worth it!

(Chris snaps his fingers at them)

Chris: Okay I've seen enough, challenge time!

(They stop for a second and Jane growls at him)

Chris: Hey if you don't want to participate you can't get immunity

Jane: Fine

(She stands up and Declan follows staying close to her side)

Chris: For today I will pair the six of you in teams of two and you will be building a shelter using whatever you can find from around the island. It will have to have a theme of your choosing. Once you are finished I will judge it and give it a score out of ten!

Kaitlyn: What type of themes?

Chris: Whatever you want it to be

Bren in confessional: Dragons!

Jane: I choose Declan!

Declan: I choose Jane!

(They grab each-others hands)

Chris: I will be choosing the pairs randomly

Declan: Dang

Chris: I will be drawing slips of paper from this pouch

(He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black pouch. He sticks his hand inside and pulls out a two slips of paper)

Chris: The first group will be… Jane… and… Halley!

Jane: *Grumbles* Better than Kaitlyn

Halley: Noooo! Why her? I want to do dragons with Bren not stupid ballet or whatever with Jane!

Chris: No switches

Halley: *Sighs* Sorry Bren

Bren: That's okay

(Chris draws the next names out)

Chris: The second group will be Declan… and… Bren!

Bren: Cool I guess

Declan: Eh

Chris: That'll just leave Kaitlyn and Michelle in the last group

(Kaitlyn turns to Michelle)

Kaitlyn: Will I get some cookies since we're on the same team?

Michelle: Of course! Always free cookies for teammates, I will have to make a new batch though so as long as you don't mind working on your own for a little bit I can bake you some!

Kaitlyn: As long as I don't have to do the whole thing

(Declan grins and gives a small nod to himself)

Declan: Those cookies are the best! I need that recipe!

(Michelle whips around to turn to him)

Michelle: NO! … I mean… It's a secret recipe for a reason

Declan: Oh its okay… I understand

Declan in confessional: I will figure out that recipe so that I can make some of them for my new girlfriend

Chris: Are you guys ready to start?

(Everyone nods and Chris counts down)

Chris: 3… 2… 1… get building!

(Bren and Declan run off one direction, Kaitlyn and Michelle go off in another, and Jane and Halley head to the campground)

(Michelle and Kaitlyn)

(They walk over to the beach and Michelle leads the hobbling Kaitlyn to the sand. Once they get into the deeper sand Kaitlyn's crutches don't work very well so Michelle takes them and drops them in the sand and helps Kaitlyn hobble to the shore where the sand is wet. Then she helps her down)

Michelle: So Kaitlyn if you could sit here and scoop the sand up to start forming our walls I'll go do the cookies

Kaitlyn: I'm not quite sure what I'm doing but okay…

Michelle: You'll figure it out, don't make it too big, we don't need it to be huge

(She turns around and starts heading towards the kitchen with a light spring in her step)

Michelle in confessional: I love the time off to bake, but I've got to make a lot for our theme… COOKIES!

(Kaitlyn begins packing the sand down as Michelle disappears from the line of sight)

(Jane and Halley)

(They are still standing in the clearing with nothing done yet and having a heated argument)

Jane: NO WE NEED TO DO A DANCING THEME!

Halley: But that's boring! Chris won't be interested!

(Jane starts jumping up and down red in the face)

Jane: DANCING, DANCING, DANCING!

Halley: Well how do you suppose we do that?

(Jane stops jumping and makes a dismissive wave of her hand)

Jane: Get me some wood, Nails, and a hammer, and I'll grab the accessories…

(Jane walks away leaving Halley to shake her head and slowly go off in search of some wood)

(Declan and Bren)

(They are standing near the border of the forest looking around)

Bren: Can we do dragons?

Declan: Sure… but how do you want to go about doing this?

Bren: I was thinking… I've got a lot of dragon posters and trinkets and I can use of the dragon costumes I stole from the fairytale challenge

Declan: I get that part, but what type of shelter do you want to make? Will it be a tree fort, or a cabin, or a tepee?

Bren: I learned how to make a big lean-to in my cadet's squadron

Declan: That would work, but… cadets? You don't strike me as the type

Bren: Oh I'm not! I was the worst cadet they ever had, I'm not very well adapted to military style training… it didn't turn out good…

Declan: That makes more sense… I think Jane would do great there though

(Bren starts laughing really hard)

Declan: What?

Bren: Man, I can just picture the drill sergeant sitting in a corner sobbing as Jane screams at him!

(Declan smiles really wide and looks off into the distance a little)

Declan: Yeah, that would be my Jane

Bren: Your Jane? You guys really going to be a thing now?

Declan: YEP… I hope… I think… actually I should go ask her to make sure… can go do that? Also I'm going to spy on Michelle and try to figure out her secret recipe

Bren: Okay you can go… but Wolfy doesn't approve of sneaks

(Declan gives him a weird look)

Declan: So?

Bren: I listen to her council

Declan: Uhhhhhh…. I'll get going now

(He steps back a couple times before turning and jogging away shaking his head)

(Kaitlyn)

(She is finished packing the sand into the walls for the bottom half of the structure. Now she is scooting around on the sand grabbing driftwood and tossing it in a pile beside the structure. Once she's done she begins using the nice looking pieces to make the rest of the walls)

(Jane and Halley)

(They are both working on their parts separately. Jane is carefully hammering a beautiful wooden arm. She looks back to see Halley making a corner for the wall)

Jane: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT! MY STATUE DOESN'T NEED CORNERS! GET RID OF THAT!

Halley: But its-

Jane: SILENCE! MAKE A MODEL OF MY BODY THIS INSTANCE!

(Halley opens her mouth again to argue, but then just shrugs her shoulder and starts doing as she's told)

Halley in confessional: I hate her! She doesn't listen to what anyone else had to say, but expect everyone to do everything she wants! We're supposed to make a SHELTER not a statue, but hey, if it means she'll be voted out then I won't continue to press my luck

(Bren)

(He has a frame of braches lying on the ground and is tying the edges together. He finishes the last knot and grins)

Bren: There we go!

(He tries to pick it up and the whole thing falls apart as the knots slip loose and the branches bounce everywhere)

Bren: Oops… well I did something wrong…

(He grabs a couple sticks and starts relaying them down on the ground)

(Declan)

(He walks to the main area to where Jane and Halley are working on their pieces)

Declan: Hey Jane!

(Jane whips around looking suspicious)

Jane: Are you spying on our idea!?

Declan: No! I just want to ask you if you'd like it if I found Michelle's secret recipe for you

(Jane pauses and a grin spreads across her face)

Jane: Please do!

Declan: You wanna come?

Jane: Sorry, but I've got a challenge to win and an immunity to receive

(Declan looks sad but nods his head)

Declan: Fair enough… see you soon my little Janey!

Jane in confessional: Janey? We're at nicknames already? Yes!

(She waves at him cheerily and he turns around and walks towards the kitchen. He crosses the clearing and walks to the back of the kitchen. Once he finally arrives he pokes his head in the back window. Inside Michelle is mixing her cookie dough)

Declan: Perfect… now what is your secret?

(He watches as she dumps a number of ingredients in and then pauses. He ducks out of sight as she looks around the room and once he pokes his head back up he can see her in a cupboard. She pulls out laundry detergent that Lucas had found earlier)

Declan: Are you washing your clothes now as well?

(He watches her walk over to the cookie dough and unscrew the lid before pouring some inside. Declan gasps and falls onto his back as he sees her begin mixing it into the rest)

Declan in confessional: NASTY! How can they taste so good? They are horrible! I can't believe it! Maybe Allen was right… she is evil! I've got to tell the others!

(He gets to his feet and scrambles away from the kitchen and heads towards the forest first)

(Bren)

(He has his framework up against a tree. It's lopsided with half of the branches sticking out in random directions and the middle sagging severely. He is trying to cover it with ferns, but they keep falling through. Only half of them are still on. Declan runs up to Bren and stats talking out of breath until he sees the fort and trails off)

Declan: I'm here, but I've got to tell everyone something big! It's…. is that our structure?

Bren: I know it sucks, but as least I was here trying to get it done for our team!

(Declan's cheeks flush a little)

Declan: yeah, sorry about that man, but what I found out was very well worth it!

Bren: What?

Declan: Michelle's cookies! I watched her use laundry detergent in the batter, she's been feeding us cleaning products this whole time

Bren: Groooooss! That's disgusting

Declan: I know!

Bren: You know what? I'll take care of this, you tell everyone else

(Declan nods and takes a deep breath before running off to find Jane. Bren goes to the cabin to grab his dragon stuff)

(Jane and Halley)

(The cheeriness Jane had gained earlier is gone as her face is bright red. The statue is almost complete and Halley is putting on the first arm)

Jane: NO! PUT THE ARM THE OTHER WAY! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A STATUE OF MY SIGNITURE MOVE!

Halley: Sorry, I don't know what that looks like… take a chill pill

Jane: YOU TAKE A CHILL PILL!

Halley in confessional: Why couldn't I have had Bren? Then we could've talked about dragons and I could've made a move on him… instead here I am stuck with a crazy nutbar who seems incapable of using an inside voice at any time

(Halley switched the arm and steps back. Declan runs up to them waving his arms wildly. Jane immediately starts smiling again)

Jane: Oh hey Declan! Did you find the recipe?

(Declan stops and gives a quick nod as he catches his breath)

Declan: yeah… your never going to guess the secret ingredient

Jane: Sugar after all?

Halley: Flowers?

Declan: Worse!

Halley: Just tell us

Declan: Laundry detergent!

Halley: NO!

Declan: Yes

(Halley leans over to the side and throws up all over the ground. Declan and Jane step back as she groans)

Halley: Bleh, gross! Do you know how many of those I ate?

(Jane starts to tremble in rage)

Jane: YOU MEAN THIS WHOLE TIME THAT SNEAKY B**** WAS FEEDING ME LAUNDRY DETERGENT IN HER COOKIES!?  
Declan: I saw it with my own eyes!

(Her voice drops down to a whisper)

Jane: She is dead

Declan: I'll vote with you

(Halley pukes again and gives a thumbs up)

(Kaitlyn)

(She is now using a branch to stand as she arranges some sticks on the top to make a roof to her pretty little sand and driftwood shack. She sees Declan walking towards her quickly and looks over at him wondering what he wanted, but then he turned around and went the opposite direction. Kaitlyn watches him go severely confused. A second later she feels a finger on her shoulder and hears Michelle's voice)

Michelle: Good job! It looks amazing! I've finished the cookies

(Kaitlyn turns to see her standing there with seven cookie trays stacked in her arms)

Kaitlyn: Why so many?

Michelle: It's our theme! Start putting them on and then you can eat the rest

(Kaitlyn grabs a couple and joins Michelle in placing them on the castle)

(Chris is standing by the cabins with the megaphone)

Chris: All campers come to the cabins immediately, the judging will commence shortly!

(Jane and Halley are the first to arrive with Jane scowling at her teammate, then Bren and Declan come from the forest with Bren trying to get a leaf out of his tangled hair, last to arrive are Kaitlyn and Michelle. Kaitlyn is walking with her crutches and eating a cookie. Michelle is smiling widely. Once everyone arrives Chris points to Bren and Declan)

Chris: Let's take a look at their structure first! Lead the way!

(Bren and Declan turn around and head back the way they came with everyone following)

(Bren and Declan's shelter)

(Everyone reaches the shelter. It is leaning against two trees and obviously falling apart. The top is covered about a quarter of the way with ferns and the rest are on the ground around it. The whole thing is covered with an array of random dragon stuff)

Bren: I present the… admittedly quite ugly… lean to shelter!

Chris: It's messy, half collapsing, with a bunch of random junk everywhere!

(He leans in closer to inspect it and half of it falls over)

Bren: At least we stuck to theme…

Chris: Hmph… I give it a three… and I'm being very generous with that score

Bren: Understood

Chris: Who's next? How about Halley and Jane!

Jane: Follow me

(They start to move off. Bren and Declan take one more look at the sad excuse for a shelter. The other half falls apart and lands in a heap)

Declan: Eesh

Bren: I could've used some help you know

Declan: Hey as long as Michelle doesn't win she is toast, or even if she does win we can just vote Halley

(Bren slaps Declan across the face getting a mildly surprised stare in return)

Bren: Halley is safe! Got it!?

Declan: Okay… sheesh… but then so is Jane

Bren: you realize that would just leave you right?

Declan: Well it's not like anyone would ever vote for me! I'll be fine

(He makes a dismissive gesture and then runs up to catch up with everyone else. Bren follows promptly)

Bren in confessional: Declan has a bit of an arrogance issue… I mean he does realize we already voted him out before right? Does the fact he might get voted out twice just not compute or what?

(Jane and Halley's statue)

(They arrive to see a beautifully made statue of a ballerina in a complicated and elegant looking pose. The whole thing has been painted and clothed to look exactly like Jane)

Jane: May I present the perfect model of myself in my best move!

Chris: Large, Elegant, perfectly crafted! I would give this an easy ten… if it weren't for the fact this was a shelter building contest. Zero!

Jane: Wait… WHAT!?

Halley: I tried to tell you

(Jane turns to her and her face goes through ten different shades of red)

Jane: YOU-YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!? ARRRGGGGGGHHHH!

(She scoops the hammer off of the ground and tries to hit Halley on the head with it, Halley runs away and she gives chase)

Halley: HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!

(Bren looks at her and his eyes change a little. With a snarl he launches himself at Jane pinning her to the ground and hissing angrily)

Jane: Get off!

(She swings the hammer up and glances him on the top of the head. His eyes change back to normal and he gives a small whine of pain before falling to the side)

Declan: WOOO! That's my Jane!

(Without a word Kaitlyn uses her good leg to smash him in the under-side of the knee and make him fall to the ground with a cry. Then she uses her crutch to hit Jane really hard and knock her out)

Declan: Jerk!

Halley: Thank you!

Kaitlyn: You're welcome

(She mock bows and then when she stands up she points to the direction of the beach)

Kaitlyn: Now let's move on before she wakes up

Chris: Good idea! Lead the way!

(Kaitlyn and Michelle's shelter)

(Everybody except for Jane walks up onto the beach in front of the cute and well-built little structure)

Michelle: This is our cookie hut! A quaint little home featuring my special recipe cookies that you all love so much!

Chris: Mmm! Those are some good cookies!

Michelle: Here have one!

(She picks one up and hands it to Chris. He takes it with a smile. Declan goes to speak up, but Bren nudges him gently and whispers in his ear)

Bren: Wait till he eats it for better results

(Declan nods and they wait as he eats it)

Chris: Mmmm perfect! Man with these cookies being the star I'll have to give this a-

Declan: Wait!

(Chris looks at him impatiently)

Declan: I have something to say first!

Chris: Can it wait?

Declan: No

Chris: Fine, but make it quick

(Declan nods and looks straight at Michelle as he talks)

Declan: I was spying a little and discovered Michelle's secret cookie ingredient… which I will have to share with you

(Michelle's whole face goes white and she slowly backs up)

Michelle: No… please…

Declan: Laundry detergent

(Chris gags and Kaitlyn spits out her mouthful of cookie. Before staring at the structure and kicking it really hard blowing a hole on the side and making it fall)

Kaitlyn: Gross!

Chris: Zero points you lose… now I have to go wash out my mouth

(He turns around and rushes to his house. Everyone glares at Michelle and she turns and runs away starting to cry)

Declan: There she goes

Bren: She's in trouble now!

(Later)

(Bren is at the ruins of his structure picking up all his dragon stuff and Kaitlyn is watching him)

Bren: What did you want to talk about?

Kaitlyn: Final five after tonight, our agreement will be coming into effect

Bren: Right! I almost forgot! All alliances off as of tomorrow morning

Kaitlyn: Yep… you still want to vote Jane today?

Bren: After learning Michelle's secret? No way!

Kaitlyn: Well then we have nothing more to say… goodbye for now and in the morning I will no longer be on your side… once Jane is gone of course… I'll focus on getting you out

(later)

(Elimination)

(Everyone is sitting around the fire on the logs)

Chris: Today you all disappointed me… Michelle you're gross baking habits will now destroy your entire career, Jane and Halley didn't even make what you were supposed to, and somehow Bren and Declan's pile of trashy sticks won the challenge

(Chris throws them their marshmallows)

Chris: Also safe with no votes is Halley and Kaitlyn… and the last person safe is… Jane

Michelle: *Sighs*

(Everyone boos at her)

Declan: Bye-bye!

Jane: Your sick!

Bren: Wolfy is very angry at you!

(Kaitlyn rolls her eyes and Declan shakes his head)

Declan: Your wolfy's opinion doesn't matter here!

Michelle: yeah it's just weird!

(Declan gives her a hard shove backwards)

Declan: You don't get to agree with me!

(Michelle begins crying as Chef comes onto the stage and drags her to the sprint of shame)

Chris: Michelle…

(She turns to look at him)

Chris: I won't do the bear…

Micelle: Really?

Chris: If you drink this!

(He pulls out a full container of laundry detergent and Chef tosses it on the wood in front of her)

Michelle: But-

(He touches the button)

Michelle: *Whimpers* okay

(She uncaps it and shivers in disgust before pouring into her mouth and chugging the whole thing. Immediately she falls to the ground)

Michelle: Ohhhh I don't feel so good…

Chris: your about to feel a lot worse!

(He presses the button and it comes to life)

Michelle: But you said-

Chris: I lied!

(She pukes on the ground and starts scrambling to her feet running and puking all the way as two piranhas get caught in her hair)

Chris: To be honest I wished she stayed so I could torture her with some more challenges… but hey I still have the rest of you losers!

Jane: Greeeat…

(Votes)

Bren: Michelle's cookies are so disgusting, but Jane was a total jerk to Halley toady… she told me everything that that monster said to her so I changed my vote… It's not like I love Halley or anything…

Kaitlyn: I still vote Jane! She was the most horrible creature to ever crawl from the depths of hell! She deserves infinite torture, and to have her body crushes in front of her eyes, and to… stay in the show so she can suffer… actually I vote Michelle… a little change of plans

Halley: *Pukes* Michelle!

Jane: MICHELLE IS THE MOST REVOLTING BAKER EVER! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE FED ME THOSE COOKIES! SHE IS OUT!

Michelle: Jane: I guess… it doesn't matter now….

Declan: Michelle… just gross

17

(Boys Cabin)

(Bren and Declan are both sitting on the edge of their bed talking with Bren cuddling with Wolfy)

Bren: Hey Declan, I broke my alliance with Kaitlyn now… would like to help me vote her off?

Declan: As long as my precious Janey is safe I'd consider it

Bren: Seriously, stop calling Jane that… its creepy

Declan: You want to talk creepy! She's right there in your arms wearing the ugliest pantaloons ever

Bren: You take that back!

Declan: It's the truth!

(Bren places Wolfy gently down on the bed beside him and then without any further warning he snarls and leaps at Declan angrily)

Declan: Freak!

(He jumps up over Bren and onto the bed above him. Bren slams into the bed pole and groans loudly)

(Girl's cabin)

(They are standing at different part of the rooms with crossed arms and glaring at each other)

Kaitlyn: I need you guys to help me vote of Bren! I know we've had our differences, but we should get rid of the guys then focus on each other

Jane: Yeah right I'm NOT helping YOU!

Halley: Ummm in case you haven't noticed I'm friends with him! Why don't I vote you off instead?

Jane: I'd join you in that

(Kaitlyn shakes her head and hobbles out the door scowling)

Kaitlyn in confessional: That did not go the way I had planned… uh-oh, I need immunity

(Chris on megaphone)

Chris: Everyone come out of your cabins for your next challenge and a special announcement!

(They all come out one at a time. Kaitlyn already halfway there. Once they reach Chris they gather around him. Chris sweeps his hands to motion to them)

Chris: Congratulations on making it to the final five! In celebration I've decided to make a special reward for the winner of this challenge!

(They murmur lightly with excitement)

Halley: And what would that be?

(Chris grins at her)

Chris: For today the winner gets to decide the person going home with no vote whatsoever!

Jane: Oooh!

Jane in confessional: So many of my enemies are gone! Now I just have Halley and Kaitlyn, both of whom I am impossibly excited to eliminate!

Bren: I like that! What will the challenge be?

Chris: I was just about to get to that; today your challenge will be to be the first to carve your name into three targets I will specify in a minute with these chisels!

(He pulls a bunch of chisels and Hammers and tosses them to the campers. They reach out to catch them and everyone except Jane does. Hers bounces off her head to the ground and she growls at Chris who simply smirks)

Jane: I hate you

Chris: I try…

Halley: So what are the places we'll be marking?

(She grinned enthusiastically)

Chris: They will be the rock at the top of the tallest mountain, the great willow tree in the middle of the forest, and… Chef's refridgerator!

(Groans and gasps echo out as they hear the last one)

Kaitlyn: He'll kill us…

Chris: He very well might!

Jane: Great, just great…

Chris: You ready to start?

Kaitlyn: Wait! Will I get an advantage because of my injury?

Chris: Have you ever?

(Kaitlyn hangs her head)

Kaitlyn: No but-

(Chris interrupts her)

Chris: No buts, your pain is my pleasure!

Kaitlyn in confessional: You know what I don't care if I get in trouble, Chris is getting another prank! Its time I return to my calling!

Kaitlyn: Fine…

(She smiles as she thinks of how she'll get him back)

Chris: No more questions?

(Silience)

Chris: Then you may begin!

(They all run off towards their targets immediately)

(Bren and Halley)

(They are running up the path to the mountain together, the pass a clearing with a stump in the middle and Halley points)

Halley: That's a pretty place isn't it?

(Bren looks and gives her a quick nod)

Bren: Yeah it kinda is

Halley: Okay then, I've got a surprise for you! Meet me here before elimination tonight!

Bren: A surprise?

Halley: Yup and come dressed in your dragon costume

(Bren grins and does a fist pump)

Bren: SURE! Any excuse to dress like a dragon is good for me!

(They keep running until they reach the top and then they begin to chisel their names into the boulder at the very top)

(Declan and Jane)

(They are in the forest at a massive willow tree in the middle, they are both on their knees trying to chisel their names into it. Declan is just finishing his n and Jane is struggling to get her J done)

Jane: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH STUPID CHISEL! IT IS RIDICULOUS!

(It slips and smashes her thumb. She yank her hand back and looks at the chisel with a purple face)

Jane: Why you little…

(Declan intercedes with a smile)

Declan: Woah, don't worry honey I'll do it for you

(She looks at him and gives a relived sigh dropping it into his hands)

Jane: Thank you my Decky-Wecky!

Declan: Step aside!

(She does and he begins chiseling her name in the tree beside his. Once he finishes they stand up)

Jane: To the mountain quick!

(They begin running in that direction with Declan following Jane)

(Kaitlyn)

(She is hiding in the bushes by Chris's house. She looks around before running to the door leaving her crutches in the bushes and only hobbling slightly)

Kaitlyn in confessional: It's getting a lot better, but not good enough to stand a chance in the challenge… give it another week and it should be better

(She reaches the door and slips inside quietly. Once she's in she sees the kitchen and goes straight to the fridge to see inside. There is a whole bunch of food inside)

Kaitlyn: Let's see…

(She selects the giant turkey in the middle)

Kaitlyn: I hope you enjoy your turkey dinner Chris!

(She pulls plastic bag of itching powder from her pocket and opens it. Then she carefully pours it over the whole turkey)

Kaitlyn: Hehe…

(The door opens and Kaitlyn jumps with panic on her face. She closes the fridge and dives behind the table as Chris walks by without noticing her and heads upstairs)

Chris: Time to edit my new pop single!

(Kaitlyn stiffens and waits until he reaches the top before sneaking out and following him quietly)

Kaitlyn in confessional: His new pop single? I just HAD to hear that! There was no chance I'd miss it… none!

(She creeps up the stairs to see a hallway and one door open with a light on and noises coming from it. She stand outside the door quietly as the sound of a video monitor turning on comes. Then she hears a click of a computer mouse and Chris's horrible singing voice floats out as he listens to it)

Chris's Song:

"Oh don't leave me, you're all I haaaaaaaAAAAaaaave

Baby my reputation comes first you know ThaaaaaaaAAAAaaaat

Cause I'm so stylin' hot!

And you're so super not!

So why would you leave MEEEEeeeEEEE!

Because I've got the MonEEEEeeeEEEEY!

(Voice goes toatally girly)

Hey come back to MEEEEeeeEEEEeeeEEEEeeeEEE!"

(Kaitlyn tries to stifle a laugh but fails and a choked gurgle comes out. The music is instantly paused)

Chris: Is someone there? Hello?

(Kaitlyn's face goes white and she dives down the hall and quickly ducks into a closet and closes the door just as Chris peeks his head out. She stops moving with fear as the door beside her opens)

Chris: Who's there? You can't hide from me!

(Chris gives up on that room and she sees him through the crack as he reaches for the door. Then the doorbell rings loudly and Chris stops)

Chris: Now who could that be?

(He runs down the stairs and Kaitlyn breathes a sigh of relief. She listens and hears muffled voices)

Chef: Hey man… i… uh… that new movie just came out and… I was wondering if…

Chris: Say no more! Call it a movie date!

(The door closes loudly and Kaitlyn bursts out loudly falling forwards into the closet door and spilling out on the ground. Once she recovers she crawl limps to the video room and walks over to the computer pulling out the flash drive with the song and grinning)

Kaitlyn: Oh man is Chris going to squirm!

(Bren and Halley)

(They are running down the mountain together and see Jane and Declan coming up)

Halley: oh… them

(As they get closer they slow down and stop in front of each other glowering)

Jane: Get out of our way!

(Halley gestures to the rest of the place on the path)

Halley: You know you could just go around me right?

(Jane growls and Declan tugs gently on her sleeve)

Declan: We don't have time for this

(Jane shoves him back a little)

Jane: Everyone that is a threat right now is here and besides Halley needs to be taught a lesson

(Halley stretches her arms out challengingly)

Halley: Oh yeah? Come at me!

(Jane just lashes out and punches Halley hard in the jaw. She staggers back a little bit and then recovers looking surprised)

Jane: Pathetic

(Halley takes one running step and smashes Jane in the shin making her wince heavily. They both then break into a fight. Bren stands there staring as Declan walks towards them)

Bren: Ooh…

Declan: I'll help…

(He waits until Halley had her back to him and then leaps up onto her shoulder and throws her to the ground elbowing her in the chest and winding her. Jane laughs and Declan looks at her with a smile)

Declan: Lesson taught… you ready to go yet?

Jane: Ok my Decky-Wecky! And Halley… we are not finished yet….

(Declan and Jane run up the mountain together as Bren goes to Halley)

Halley: She is going down…

(Kaitlyn)

(At elimination booth pushing the big monitor to behind the stumps. She grins and sticks the flash-drive in chuckling. Then she pulls an extension cord from the back and walks towards the closest electric socket)

Kaitlyn in confessional: There! It should play right through elimination time if I time it correctly… Chris will get a little bit more of the horrors he deserves! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA *Giggles* HAHAHAHAHAHHA! This is too much fun!

(Jane and Declan)

(They are at the top of the tallest by the boulder with Halley and Bren's name already chiseled into it. Jane looks at Declan with puppy dog eyes and holds out the chisel)

Jane: Hey Decky-weckie, would you mind doing mine for me again?

Declan: No problem my Janey- Waney!

Jane in confessional: Having a boyfriend definitely has its perks

(Declan kneels down and starts chiseling their names into the stone while Jane watches them with a smile)

Declan: If i win who do I eliminate? Halley?

Jane: NO! Kaitlyn needs to go above all revenge schemes I've ever had! Hers needs to be the most painful, most brutal smack-down ever! …. Oh… wait… yes eliminate Halley then… she needs to stay so I can crush her myself

Declan: Yeah… but while that is true it also gives her the chance to beat you…

(Jane's face immediately changes color and she starts screaming at Declan)

Jane: WHAT!? YOU THINK THAT THAT LITTLE EVIL GREMLIN COULD EVER BEAT ME!?

(Declan looks at her surprise before sheepishly shaking his head)

Decaln: No

Jane: *Deep breath* Good… that's what I thought… Done yet?

(Declan nodded)

Declan: Any second

Jane: great you can catch up with me later, I'm on my way to Chef's fridge!

(She leaves him to finish it by himself)

(Halley and Bren)

(Bren's name is chiseled into the tree and Halley is still passed out beside Bren. He turns to her)

Bren: Halley wake up!

(She lays there without response. Bren shakes her a little and when that doesn't work he slaps her in the face)

Bren: HALLEY!

(She still doesn't wake up so he shrugs and bites her hand hard. She leaps awake snatching her hand back and looking at it)

Halley: OOWWWWW! … did you… bite me?

Bren: Yeah, how else was I supposed to wake you up?

(She looks at him incredulously)

Halley: How about water!?

(Bren sighs exasperated)

Bren: I'm sorry, but we are in a hurry and I don't want you to get eliminated yet! So yes I bit you

(Halley looks angry but then her face relaxes)

Halley: It's okay I guess.. just next time use water instead… or any other better method…

Bren: Okay.. sorry

(Halley nods at him and picks up her chisel as she starts on the tree)

Bren in confessional: To be honest I actually just wanted to know if it was just Brett or if all humans we're as tasty as he was…. It turns out Halley is even better tasting than he was! Good thing my friend is under wraps or I'd actually have to eat her!

(Kaitlyn)

(She is sitting down on the porch of the girl's cabin with her hand resting on her crutches. Chris and Chef walk by with excited grins on their faces)

Chef: That was a good movie!

Chris: Yes it was! Especially when they nuked the town full of baby kittens!

(They both start laughing hysterically)

Kaitlyn in confessional: Oh boy he deserves what is coming to him!

(Chris wipes a tear away with his finger leaning on Chef for support after his laughing fit)

Chris: Yeah, but I gotta get to work now… I have some challenge footage to review that I missed and a turkey dinner to prepare for the winner!

Kaitlyn: *Gasps*

(Chris turns to her with a confused expression)

Chris: Aren't you going to compete in the challenge? At least try?

Kaitlyn: Ummm…. No…. ummmm

Kaitlyn in confessional: Oooooh I hope Jane wins the challenge… I can't believe I said that, but I don't want to let the others eat the prank I set up for Chris! Except… maybe now that I'm not bound to my brother in an alliance he could get it… and Declan's kind of a big jerk… I don't have any particular care for Haller… meh… I'm actually good with any of them getting it…

(Chris stares at her disapprovingly for a while before sighing)

Chris: Bummer for ratings

Chef: Well I've gotta go and practice my knife throwing

(Chris waves his hand)

Chris: You might want to rethink that! I may have made it a part of the challenge to chisel their names into your refrigerator!

(Chef gasps loudly and races to the kitchen shoving Chris to the ground on the way)

Chef: I'm coming!

(Jane and Declan)

(They run into the dining hall through the main door and skid to a halt as they see Chef standing in the doorway)

Chef: Ain't nobody hurting my Fridgy!

(Jane narrows her eyes)

Jane: Move it Chef if you know what is good for you

(Chef raises an eyebrow and Jane whips a used bowl off of the table and whips it at his head. He just punches it midair an sends it flying back to hit Jane in the face and send her sprawling)

Chef: Nobody touches my fridge!

Declan: Nobody touches my Jane!

(Declan does a flying jump kick towards Chef and he jumps aside. Declan lands on his feet and ready ducking quickly under Chef's punch)

Jane: Uhhh…

(She climbs to her feet and shakes off her headache. Then she throws kicks the bowl to the side of the room where it shatters and she marches past the distracted Chef into the kitchen. Once she makes it inside she freezes seeing Halley Chiseling the a in her name on the appliance and Bren hanging halfway out the window as he sneaks inside the room)

Jane: Oh no you DON'T

(She snatches a frying pan off the stove and the second Halley turns around Jane smashes her in the face with it causing her to slump over with a low moan)

Bren: Halley!

(Jane rushes to the window and slams it shut on Bren's middle making his back crack loudly, then she locks it into place as he flails around)

Bren: OWWWW !

Jane: You thought you could get ahead of me? HA!

Halley: oooohhhhh

(Jane takes the chisel and begins clumsily chiseling her name in)

Jane: Come on don't fail me down you stupid hunk of junk

(Jane finishes after a couple minutes and starts jumping up and down with a huge grin)

Jane: I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!

(Upon Jane's cry there is a loud thud from outside and Declan comes crashing through the door and slams on the ground really hard. Chef burst through after him and the second he sees the fridge he falls to his knees spilling tears)

Chef: I'm sorry fridgy… I tried to save you…

(He hugs it and starts sobbing. Chris walks in behind him and claps his hands)

Chris: Jane wins the challenge! Tonight She'll be picking the one to go packing home… after I sit back and finish reviewing the parts of the challenge I missed

(Later)

(Halley and Bren)

(The clearing at the base of the mountain)

(Halley is sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket set out in front of her filled with sandwiches, chips, and pop. She is dressed in her dragon costume and watching Bren walking into view with a large grin on her face)

Halley: Surprise! I made you a picnic!

(Bren runs up with his costume tail wagging back and forth in his haste)

Bren: SWEET! I get to dress up like a dragon AND get a picnic with some decent food for once!

Halley: I hoped you'd be excited!

(Bren sits down beside her and she passes him a sandwich which he immediately starts eating. Halley grins with her whole face as he makes a loud mmming noise)

Bren: This is good thank you!

Halley: I'm glad you like it but…

(He looks at her curiously)

Halley: I was hoping you'd do something for me in return…

Bren: Sure! Who you want me to vote?

(Halley looks at him awkwardly and scratches her head)

Halley: Well… I meant… would you go out with me?

(Bren hangs his head with a frown)

Bren: I can't… you do make a very VERY adorable dragon but… I made a promise to myself to never get into a relationship…

(Halley smiles at him)

Halley: Yeah, but you promised that to your human side… right now we are being dragons so the promise doesn't bind us!

(Bren's eyes go blank and then back to normal as he shakes his head)

Bren in confessional: She doesn't know about the truth… can't come out… she wants me… yes I know… just please do that for me…

Bren: *Sighs* I suppose that is true…. Okay we can try it…

(Halley squeals loudly and tackles Bren in a kiss hug. Bren resists a little before kissing her back)

Halley in confessional: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Finally! I may have to dress up as a dragon to get him to kiss me, but that's okay! EEEEHHHH!

(Dining Hall)

(Jane is sitting down with her turkey dinner set out before her and with Declan sitting across from her. Kaitlyn is on the other end of the table eating from a bowl of gruel, but grinning ear to ear nevertheless. Declan waves to Jane)

Declan: Yo Janey! Sause me a chunk of chicken!

(Jane picks up a piece for him and smiles as she tosses it to him)

Jane: Sure my Decky Wecky! But… this is turkey… dummy

(He catches it and takes a large bite)

Declan: MMmm that is some good chicken!

Kaitlyn in confessional: BLEH! Their love fest is disgusting! But it's worth sitting at the same table to see them suffer the effects of my prank!

(Jane and Declan begin chowing down happily enjoying the meal as Kaitlyn watches with eager eyes. All of a sudden both of them freeze and their faces twist into grimaces. Then they both leap to their feet screaming in pain and running in circles. Kaitlyn leaps to her feet without her crutches but quickly grabs them before the other two can notice as she begins going into hysterics)

Kaitlyn: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Their hands grab their throats and try scratching them)

Kaitlyn: You guys fell right for my prank! HA!

(Jane and Declan fall to their knees reaching for Kaitlyn with outstretched arms)

Kaitlyn in confessional: I normally never would have risked telling them it was my prank, but since Jane won and this is my final night, I figured I might as well enjoy it!

(Elimination)

(The final five are all sitting down on the stumps. Declan and Jane are holding their throat and squirming while they choke. Kaitlyn is looking at them and giggling loudly. Halley and Bren are at the back holding hands and smiling at each other)

Chris: Today the challenge was simple and not overly exciting, but it was all the other drama that made this such a good episode! Bren and Halley finally got together, Kaitlyn didn't compete but racked up the ratings by putting itching powder on the winners turkey, and Declan proved he'd do anything for his true love… including cheat! It's true Jane carved her name in the last place first, but after reviewing the footage I saw that it was Declan that carved her name in the other locations! Which means she's disqualified!

Jane: *Angry unintelligible grunt*

(Kaitlyn looks around confused)

Kaitlyn: Who won then?

Chris: The person with next furthest! Halley!

(Halley looks surprised but leaps to her feet with a holler of joy)

Halley: Wooo! So I get to choose the person going home?

Chris: That is what I said isn't it?

(He hands her the tray of marshmallows)

Halley: Obviously I'm keeping Bren!

(She tosses him one and he eats it happily)

Bren: Thank you Halley!

(He wags his butt eagerly)

Halley: And even though she now had it out for Bren I've got to give the next one to Kaitlyn

(Kaitlyn gets her passed to her and frowns slightly)

Kaitlyn: Oh… thanks…

Kaitlyn in confessional: I thought I was going to be out… mayyybe I shouldn't have admitted the powder was me… Halley can only eliminate one of them

(Jane and Declan realize and look at each other sadly)

Halley: Jane I'm going to be honest here. I hate you… we all do. You've been nothing but mean to everyone here this entire time. You are the worst player ever to plague the face of this show. You are cruel, loud, violent, bossy, horrible, and a total B***! Yet… still… I regrettably think Declan is a better player and a bigger threat to me. So the final marshmallow goes to you

(She gives it to Jane and Jane just lets it fly by while staring into Declan's eyes)

Kaitlyn and Bren: WHAT?

Halley: Sorry guys, but Declan is a far better competitor and without Jane holding him down he could really dominate the show

Chris: Declan! Come to the walk of shame!

Declan: *Sad moan*

(Chris takes only one step forward before the monitor behind them comes to life. Chris's horrible pop single comes on full volume and he whirls around white faced as everyone starts laughing)

Chris: NOOOOOO!

(He tries to press the off button but it doesn't work. Then he presses it over and over again right after in a panic)

Chris: How do I stop it!?

(He's met with only more laughs and covers his ears in embarrassment before scooping up a rock and chucking it through the TV screen. It shatters with a crash and Chris looks horrified at the still laughing contestants)

Chris: I know… I know I ruined Chef's Fridge but that video was personal!

(He hang his head looking bummed out then walks off sadly into the distance. Declan walks to the sprint of shame without the button and walks slowly across happy not to experience it again)  
Kaitlyn in confessional: HA! PRICELESS! Chris blames Chef! Another perfect prank pulled off! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

18

(Boy's Cabin)

(Bren is alone in the cabin sitting across from Wolfy on the bed)

Bren: Yay! Wolfy, me and you now have the cabins all to ourselves!

(Silence)

Bren: I know! It's so exciting to be the last guy!

(Silence)

Bren: Thank you Wolfy! I hope I win too!

(Silence)

Bren: Awww, aren't you just the sweetest thing!

(Camera switches to Halley sitting outside the cabin and peeking in)

Halley in confessional: I mean he's adorable and I love him but… sometimes I worry about his level of sanity… but who cares! I beat Susy and got the guy! WOOOO!

(Girls Cabin)

(Jane wakes up slowly and rolls out of bed to see an empty cabin)

Jane: Whe- ACK!

(She chokes loudly on her messed up throat from Kaitlyn's last prank and her eyes go wide in a panic)

Jane: *Coughing noises* Kait- ACK- LYN!

(Kaitlyn)

(She is sleeping on the floor of the dining hall tossing and turning restlessly. The door flies open with a bang as Chef walks in. Kaitlyn leaps awake and swings her crutch out smashing the ground right in front of him hard)

Kaitlyn: WAAAAHHHH-YA!

(Chef jumps back a little and looks at her questioningly)

Chef: Geez girl, what has got you on edge so much?

(Kaitlyn rubs her eyes tiredly)

Kaitlyn: Oh nothing, nothing at all

Kaitlyn in confessional: To be honest I'm pretty freaked out now… I expected Jane to stick a knife in my ribs during the night… I need her out of here before she can get revenge

(Chris is standing outside of the cabins with an airhorn. He lifts it up in the air and presses it down with a grin. Kaitlyn is the first one out using her crutches to walk down the steps of the dining hall. Everyone else comes and stands in front of Chris; when Jane gets close Kaitlyn backs up a little to get away from it. Chris grins at them)

Chris: Final four! How's it feel?

Bren: Good!

Halley: AMAZING!

Kaitlyn: Great…

Jane: ACK!

(Chris look around all the faces before his grin turns even wider)

Chris: Well then enjoy that moment of excitement because the pain I'm about to put you through will wash every last bit of it away! Over the years we've had many obstacle courses and today we have another one with a slight change!

(All four groan loudly)

Chris: This will be a typical obstacle course except instead of running it you will be carry, drag, ride, or otherwise transport a bike throughout the course. The last person to have both them and their bike pass the finish line will be eliminated!

(Chef comes over in the car and parks next to Chris)

Halley: Where is the course?

Chris: Just past the willow you'll find a clearing with a red flag to show the starting line!

(He climbs on and Chef starts driving)

Chris: OH! I almost forgot! Last one there will get a disadvantage!

(Later)

(At Challenge)

(Bren and Halley are already there beside Chris and watching the path)

Bren: I hope Kaitlyn makes it here last

Halley: What? Why not Jane!?

Bren: I know my sister, she will be gunning for me as soon as Jane loses. Besides once I lose her I'll have no enemies anymore

Halley: Well I hope Jane gets the hard one, then I would have no enemies

(Kaitlyn comes hobbling with her crutches towards the finish line. She continues on until right before the clearing Jane explodes out of a bush and tackles Kaitlyn to the ground with a punch. Then she scoops up the crutches and smashes them to pieces before walking into the clearing with a satisfied smile)

Halley: Were you hiding in the bush to get her?

(Jane nods happily)

Halley: Okay then…

(Kaitlyn hobbles over without the broken crutches and shivering)

Kaitlyn in confessional: I'll have to pretend to still be injured without my crutches? *BLEEEEEP* Maybe I can pretend just long enough that I can pull off a win here at this challenge… but with a bike I'll have to pedal so… I might have to give the charade up pretty soon…

(Chris turns to them and gestures to the side bushes as interns come out carrying three normal bikes and one motorbike out)

Chris: As the last person to arrive Kaitlyn gets the motorbike!

Bren: HOW IS THAT A DISSADVANTAGE!?

Chris: Becauuuuuse! This isn't an all riding challenge! There will be many segments to this challenge, starting right here!

(He points at a tall tall tree with a rope ladder and two sets pf pulleys attached to it)

Chris: The first task is to climb to the top of this tree and then pull your bike up to join you, after you do that you go down the zipline to the next part with your bike!

(The camera travels up to the top of the tree to show a small platform with four ziplines attached to it. It goes along the line until it reaches the bottom)

Chris: Next they'll have to ride straight uphill and then straight downhill to reach the monkey bars!

(It skips to the bottom of the hill to show a pit of bubbling red liquid and a long set of metal monkey bars across it)

Chris: The bars are set over a moat of real lava which you'll have to cross over with your bikes, but no going around it!

(Everyone gasps)

Halley: Is that legal?

Chris: Maybe, either way you're doing it!

Bren: Is there more?

Chris: Just one part which may be the simplest of them all! The straightaway! All you have to do there is pedal as hard as you can manage with your pathetic teen limbs!

(Bren looks at his noodle body and Kaitlyn looks up at the tree)

Bren: Awwww

Kaitlyn: So I have to pull my motorbike up that!

(She points with a horrified look on her face)

Chris: Exactly! And remember you don't win if your bike doesn't cross the finish line!

Bren: See you at the sprint of shame Kaitlyn!

(She smirks at him)

Kaitlyn: As you get mauled by that bear!

Bren: Yeah right!

(Jane grunts heavily and sticks her tongue out at Kaitlyn)

Halley: Well Kaitlyn I hope you beat Jane at least!

(Jane tries to talk but only a strangled growl comes out)

Chris: And since I have no patience for you people you may begin

(Everyone quickly grabs their bikes and heads to the tree. Bren and Halley reach the left one and tether both of their bikes onto the pulley together and grab the latter as Kaitlyn and Jane reach the other one. Jane grabs it as Kaitlyn limp pulls her motorcycle over)

Kaitlyn: There's no way I'm letting you go first!

(With a savage snarl Jane punches Kaitlyn's knee and she falls over)

Kaitlyn in confessional: Uh! I'm dying inside to let Jane ahead, but my only advantage in this challenge is that no one suspects my knee is healed yet

(Jane finishes tying hers up and grabs onto the latter with a smirk at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn watches her turn and a grin spreads across her face)

(At the top of the tree)

(Bren and Halley are pulling their bikes up together. Jane is standing beside them on the other pulley heaving and panting)

Bren: Here it comes!

(They get their bikes up and start untying them as Kaitlyn reaches the top and stands behind Jane)

Kaitlyn in confessional: At least they couldn't see me climb… that would have hard to fake an injury doing

Bren: Let's go!

(Him and Halley reattach their bikes to the zipline and jump down. Jane looks over and gives another large tug)

Jane: WHY IS THIS SO HEAVY!?

(Kaitlyn whistles loudly and Jane's face goes white. She peeks over the edge to see that she had almost pulled the motorbike all the way up. She lets go as her face turns red and it starts falling a couple feet before being stopped by a knot Kaitlyn tied)

Jane: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(She shoves Kaitlyn backwards and starts climbing down the ladder to collect her bike. Meanwhile Kaitlyn begins finishing the job Jane started for her)

Kaitlyn: Hahaha!

(By the time she pulls it up and gets it on the zipline Jane reaches the top and begins pulling hers up furiously)

Kaitlyn: Thanks for your help! Sucker!

(She jumps off laughing crazily and Jane growls loudly before looking at her and managing a small chuckle herself. She reaches back and unties the wire Kaitlyn is on and watches her plummet into the forest below flailing and Screaming)

Jane: ACK! :)

(Bren and Halley)

(They are already unhooked and running up the hill with their bikes on their backs. Bren is panting heavily and falling behind her)

Bren: Hoo Haaaaa This bike is HEAVY!

(He drops his bike and falls down. Halley bends down to pull him up)

Halley: Stop moving so slow! You should be doing a lot better considering you're in the final four!

Bren: Easy for you to say! You don't have asthma!

(Halley helps him reposition his bike)

Halley: We moving?

Bren: Can we wait a minute?

Halley: Fine I guess a – NO!

(Jane runs past with her bike and Halley chases after her with Bren reluctantly following)

Halley: Oh no you don't!

(Halley re-catches up to Jane and trips her. Jane sprawls on her face and her bike falls to the ground beside her. Halley and Bren pass her again and soon reach the top)

Halley: Come on!

Bren: Finally!

(They set their bikes down and jump onto them riding down the hill. Within a couple seconds Jane also follows to the downhill part)

(Kaitlyn)

(She is lying on the ground moaning with her motorbike hanging above her in a tree)

Kaitlyn: Owwwwww… good one…

(She closes her eyes slowly then jumps to her feet with wide eyes)

Kaitlyn: Jane cannot win! NEVER!

(She stares at her bike with a determined grin then throws herself at the base of the tree and begins climbing up it slowly but surely with a fire in her eyes)

Kaitlyn: Jane cannot win! NEVER!

(She stares at her bike with a determined grin then throws herself at the base of the tree and begins climbing up it slowly but surely with a fire in her eyes)

(Halley, Bren, and Jane)

(They are rocketing towards the lava moat Halley and Jane Skid to a stop and Bren just screams as he rams into one of the poles holding the bars up with a loud bang and falls backwards without a sound. Jane points at him with some strangled laughter and doubles over a little)

Halley: You okay?

(She doesn't wait for a reply before hopping onto the monkey bars with one hand and her bike in the other. She looks down at the lava and her eyes go wide as she jumps to the next one)

Halley: Oh hell this is scary!

(Jane looks over to see her already moving and quickly follows. Jumping from bar to bar the same way Halley had done. Bren shook his head and threw his bike on top then climbed after it)

Bren in confessional: There was NO WAY I was going under them over a pool of lava! I can't keep my grip at all on a normal one!

Halley in confessional: Oh… that would have been smarter

(Bren picks his bike up and runs across the top and hopping down to the other side peeking back at Halley. She is nearing the end with Jaen right behind. Jane kicks her and she almost loses her grip allowing the handle bar on her bike to dip into the lava and incinerate the end of it)

Halley: AHH! B***!

(She throws herself forwards and just makes it the ground. She looks at her handle bar in shocked relief)

Halley in confessional: She tried to kill me! She tried to KILL ME!

(Jane hops down and snaps her back into focus. They both start following Bren onto the straightway)

(Kaitlyn)

(She is in the top of the tree on the same branch as her motorcycle inching towards it)

Kaitlyn: I'm not letting myself lose today!

(A large crack sounds out and her eyes go wide as she plummets with the bike towards the ground again. It lands with a boom and she lands beside it)

Kaitlyn: owww… must… move… on…

(She pulls herself up and climbs onto the bike slowly. She turns the key and it starts with a loud roar)

Kaitlyn: Still think this was worth being last for… Here I come!

(She puts it on full throttle and screams loudly as she zooms forwards through the trees steering wildly so as not to hit any of them. In no time she reaches the hill and flies up it like a ramp. At the end of it she and the bike go flying. She separates from it as they pass the monkey bars and fall towards the other competitors)

(Bren, Halley, and Jane)

(They are nearing the finish neck to neck to neck. A distant scream starts growing suddenly)

Halley: Do you hear that?

(Kaitlyn hits the ground behind them and a shadow marks the motor bike as it crashes into everyone and sends everything flying. Bren and Halley get tangled up in Bren bike close to where they crashed and Jane flies off of her bike past the finish line)

Jane: *Pained groan*

(She looks to see the motorbike rolling towards her and tries to say something but the bike rams into her and crushes her beneath its heavy weight before she can get it out)

(Before finish)

Bren: Ah!

Halley: Come on!

(They struggle to get free from the mess of his bike)

Halley: Get off of me!

Bren: I can't! I'm stuck!

(As they try to untangle themselves Kaitlyn comes running by at full speed having given up on pretending to be hurt)

Kaitlyn: See ya!

Bren: WHAT!? Your legs not broken!

Kaitlyn: Nope!

Bren in confessional: What a clever jerk! I can say for certain I haven't seen that one before!

(Halley finally pulls free of Bren's bike and Grabs hers running to the finish quickly. Bren stands up with his head stick stuck in the wheel and carries his wreck of a bike after her. They both reach the finish line with Bren just behind)

Bren: NOOOO!

Kaitlyn: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAA!

(Halley puts a hand on Bren shoulder comfortingly and Bren looks down sadly before jumping up and searching the area)

Bren: Wait! Jane's doesn't have a bike!

(He points to a bike still on the other side. Halley grins happily and chuckles. Kaitlyn throws her head back with wild eyes and screams happily)

Kaitlyn: EVEN BETTER MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Bren and Halley look at each other)

Bren: Its not much coming from me but I think she's lost it…

Halley: Yeah a little

(Chris steps up)

Chris: But wait!

(Kaitlyn stops laughing and everyone stares at him expectantly)

Chris: Kaitlyn you still win, but Jane is not the one going home today! Her bike is here! It's someone else's over there!

(Bren and Halley stare at each other with wide eyes. Then Halley slowly looks down with a grimace to the bike she was carrying to see the handlebar was whole)

Halley: Crud….

Chris: It looks like Halley will be taking the sprint of shame tonight!

(Chef hops out of the car and walk over to her with a grin)

Bren: Halley!

Kaitlyn: Oh come on!

(Jane gives a groan and sticks her hand out from under the bike with a thumbs up)

Halley: I was so close! And out because I grabbed the wrong bike to boot!

(Chef reaches her and stands behind her. Bren hangs his head)

Bren: I'll miss you…

Halley: I'll miss you too… may I have a goodbye kiss?

(He shakes his head slowly and looks her in the eye)

Bren: No

Halley: Wait… what?

(Chef puts a hand on her)

Halley: Not yet! Why!?

Bren: Only dragon me was allowed to date remember?

Halley: But-

(Chef picks her up and chucks her over his shoulder as she fights to be free)

Halley: Breeeeeen! Give me a kiss! Pleeeeease!

(He shakes his head again and she starts bawling as Chef carries her out of sight into the bushes. He looks down again with a huge frown and Chris pats him on the shoulder)

Chris: Harsh dude! Thumbs up!

(Bren snarls and sacs Chris really hard)

Bren: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

(He storms off and Kaitlyn follows taking time to sac him again)

Kaitlyn: He may be an idiot but he obviously loved her! Also… I've been wanting to do that for a long time! Hehe!

(She skips towards the camp with a childish grin. Chris crawls onto the truck and drives back slowly. A couple seconds later Jane gives a questioning groan only to realize she is alone under the bike)

Jane: GGGGGGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHh!

(On the continent)

(Susy is sitting on her couch surrounded by cheesy romance novels and empty cartons of ice cream and watching the TV. She sees Halley get carried away and a smile grows on her face)

Susy: YESSS! STILL SINGLE!

(She does a fist pump and leaps to her feet sending the ice cream containers flying across the room)

19

(Dining Hall)

(Bren Kaitlyn and Jane are sitting at one table. Jane is alone at the end and using her knife to carve a picture of Kaitlyn into it and repeatedly stab it in anger as she glares at her and Bren who are sitting across from her at the far end of the table. Bren is covering his ears and cowering and Kaitlyn is loudly smacking and chewing with her mouth open on purpose. Bren's face gets redder and redder until finally he sits up straight and yells at his sister)

Bren: STOP SMACKING!

(Kaitlyn slowly smiles and turns to him speaking slowly)

Kaitlyn: Why of course… if you quit!

Bren: FINE!

(She looks surprised and gawks at him)

Kaitlyn: You mean you will quit?

(Now Bren smiles at her)

Bren: No… I mean if you smack then I will hit you harder with… CRUSTY!

Kaitlyn: *Gasps* NO!

Bren: Oh yes! Can't you just picture your boyfriends face covered in crusties as you-

(He is interrupted by a loud scream)

Kaitlyn: EEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

(She leaps to her feet immediately running and flies out the door as fast as she can and a few puking noises are heard from the porch. Bren sits down and Jane's almost back to normal voice rings out)

Jane: Nice work

Bren: Thank you! Hehe…

Jane: You know… she really is getting quite out of hand… if we worked together we could get rid of her before she gets to the finally…

(Bren chuckles)

Bren: So in other words you just put very nicely to me that you want to use me to get revenge on my sister? So… I know that you are not my friend but sure we could work together in that regard!

(Jane goes to talk but ends up coughing instead and gives a thumbs up to show her approval)

(Kaitlyn)

Kaitlyn in confessional: I know I agreed to fight Bren to the end now… but… Truth is I need help with Jane… and… if I team with him for the day he might forget the whole… thing… with the word… *Shudders*

(She sits down on the porch and looks around for a second with a worried look on her face. Then her eyes settle on a palm sized rock from the ground and she thinks for a second)

Kaitlyn: Your delusional enough I think…

(She picks up a rock and spits in the dirt to get a small bit of mud. Then she uses her finger to dab a little bit up and start writing on the rock reading it out)

Kaitlyn: From… Halley…

(Then she blows it dry and pokes it with her finger to make sure it's enough before turning to the door and yelling through it)

Kaitlyn: Hey! Bren! There's a gift out here from Halley to you!

(There's a loud bang and a second later Bren flies out the door accidentally smashing into Kaitlyn and knocking her over)

Bren: WHERE!?

(He frantically looks around the area with a huge grin. Kaitlyn groans as she pulls herself to her feet and holds out the rock to him)

Kaitlyn: This…

(Bren grabs it and reads slowly sounding disappointed)

Bren: From Halley… oh…. It's a rock…

(Kaitlyn looks a little nervous and gives a forced nod)

Kaitlyn: uh-hu! Probably to… ah… symbolize your… umm…. Dragon like strength?

(He blushes and grins widely)

Bren: AWWWW! That is so sweet of her! I'm keeping this safe in my pocket!

(He slips it in and while he looks down she gives an evil grin. The second he looks up she returns to a normal smile but with still a glint in her eyes)

Kaitlyn: Since I found it and gave it to you instead of tossing it away or leaving it to be lost I think you should help me with one more day of alliance to get Jane eliminated

Bren: I already made one with Jane to get you out

(Kaitlyn's eyes go wide and her voice turns pleading)

Kaitlyn: But Jane didn't deliver you a Halley rock!

(Bren stops moving and considers for a second before nodding)

Bren: You know what? You're right… yeah I'll just pretend to team with her and then betray her at the best time

Kaitlyn: *Sighs* Thanks bro

(She gives a relieved smile and slowly walks out. The second she's gone Jane comes out looking angry and glares at him)

Jane: She made an alliance with you didn't she!? I knew it!

Bren: Indeed

(Jane clenches her fists and snarls but Bren only smiles)

Bren: But as if I was going to follow through with it after she was purposely annoying me back there… I promised you first anyway, so I will betray her and we can get her out at the most opportune moment

(Jane gives him a sudden grin and laugh manically)

Jane: That is good! That is so perfect! Hahahaha! Stick it to that b****

(The megaphone comes on Chris's voice interrupts Bren's response)

Chris: Would the final three competitors come to the beach for your next challenge!

(Bren and Kaitlyn are already on the beach when Jane arrives last and looks around for Chris)

Jane: Ack.. Where's Chris?

(Bren shrugs and Kaitlyn gives a disgusted growl)

Kaitlyn: He's obviously late! The loser is probably trying to-

(Out of nowhere a dart impales her arm and she looks at it in surprise before blinking twice and falling over onto her side with a small thud)

Jane: HAHAH- AH!

(She gets hit in the head with another one and goes cross eyed before falling backwards onto the sand. Bren falls onto all fours and starts snarling loudly looking around cautiously. Chef pops out of a bush with a blowdart and Bren rears up and starts breathing out loudly trying to use fire. Chef aims and with one quick puff hits him in the nose and knocks him out)

(Later)

(On an empty beach right besides forest is a crashed and half exploded boat with pieces spread across the beach and among the random chunks of metal the three campers are sprawled out on the sand. After a second Kaitlyn slowly sits up and blinks a couple times before looking around confused. Bren and Jane follow a moment later and join her)

Bren: Huhhhh? Where are we?

Jane: Owwwwww

Kaitlyn: CHRIIIIIIISSSSSS!

(Bren and Jane both look at her and then the remember the darts)

Jane: That little… he couldn't just let us WALK over!? Seriously!

(Bren notices a piece of paper on the ground between them and grabs it quickly shaking off the sand and reading it)

Bren: Welcome to your challenge… I'll be waiting for you on the far side of the island, the first one to make it here will win immunity and choose which person they would like to take to the finally with them… and to make it interesting I've equipped the boat with a little bit of spy gear which you are free to use… if any of it is still intact…

Kaitlyn: Spy gear?

Jane: Probably a bunch of crap!

(She pulls herself to her feet and after quickly cracking her back she starts towards the forest)

Bren: WAIT! We should stick together! That way if one of us are lost then all of us are… meaning we know no one will reach the finish line till we all do!

(Jane stops and gives a skeptical look which Kaitlyn mimics)

Kaitlyn: I guess

(Jane looks around for a second)

Jane: Fine!

Jane in confessional: Only because I want to keep on eye on that Kaitlyn freak!

(Kaitlyn points to the wreckage of boat)

Kaitlyn: But first we might as well go see if we can find anything useful… I doubt it as well… but no point in not checking…

Bren: I bet there's something…

(Jane shakes her head but marches towards it nevertheless and Kaitlyn and Bren follow)

(Kaitlyn and Jane)

(They are in the cargo hold. It has a couple smashes boxes with broken junk spilling out of them. The two girls are searching on opposite sides of the hold. Jane picks up a broken grappling hook and tosses it over her shoulder. It soars back and hits Kaitlyn in the back of the head. She turns around immediately with murder in her eyes)

Kaitlyn: OW! YOU JERK!

(Jane turn around as well and crosses her arms)

Jane: You're the evil one!

(Kaitlyn shoves her hand into the pile and yank out something random before chucking it at Jane. It misses but explodes on the wall beside her head with a loud snap. Jane ducks and then scoops up a couple things. She tosses one at Kaitlyn and it hits the ground at her feet opening and letting off a foul smell and clouds of green smoke. Kaitlyn starts choking and Jane goes the throw the other thing but it explodes in her hand and covers her in layer of white powder. Hs immediately freezes from temporary paralysis and slumps down to the ground while Kaitlyn tries to cover the stinkbomb and continue crying as she coughs)

(Bren)

(He is standing it the overturned captain's quarters searching carefully through the stuff. He picks up a pair of night vision goggles and looks at them for a few second before smashing them on the ground)

Bren: No good!

Bren in confessional: I couldn't allow anyone to find anything that would give them incentive to take and run… so nothing that would give them a benefit for splitting up. I need them both by me to play them both.

(He checks under an overturned table and pulls out a suitcase. It is dented slightly but it has a dangers sign on it)

Bren: Well Well… what do we have here?

(He opens the latches to reveal two carefully packaged bombs and two detonators. He smiles and ever so carefully removes them and inspects them. He reads a slip of paper inside)

Bren: Mini shock waves… hehe… this is perfect!

(He flips both of the detonators upside down and remover the backings. Once he has them both opened he slips the bombs into the detonators and closes them back up so they look as if they are untampered with and then gives a small laugh)

Bren: I feel bad for what I'm about to do… but… I must say they both deserve it… finally here I come

(Outside)

(Now everyone is out of the boat. Kaitlyn is spaying herself vigorously with a fruit smelling fabric refresher to mask the stink, Jane is trying to move her stiff arms and legs better, and Bren is just walking out to them)

Bren: Anything?

Kaitlyn and Jane at once: NO!

Bren: Well me neither… looks like it's a bust… we should get moving and try to be there before nightfall

(Kaitlyn looks over the trees and see the larger mountain)

Kaitlyn: I see the mountain over there, we should head there first… its close enough to the campo that we know our way back once we reach it

Jane: Or the willow

Kaitlyn: We can't see the willow you idiot!

Jane: Grrrr!

(She raises her fists angrily)

Bren: Stop bickering! We'll go to the mountain for the sake of simplicity. Kaitlyn… since you were the one to point it out could you please lead the way?

Kaitlyn: Ha!

(She stick her tongue out at Jane and marches ahead. Jane turns to Bren now confused as he leans in towards her and whispers)

Bren: I've got a plan. I've snuck a bomb onto Kaitlyn and I'm going to give you the honor of using the detonator.

*He pulls it out of his pocket and she snatches it with a huge grin and laughs*

Jane: Perfect!

Bren: But wait until I give you the signal okay? If you do the finally will be ours!

Jane: Deal!

Jane in confessional: I thought I'd regret teaming with that pathetic and weird freak but it turns out he may have his perks after all!

(After a brief second they both run to catch up to Kaitlyn as she leads the way confidently) 

(Later)

(They are a fair way into the woods with Kaitlyn still leading happily and then Jane and Bren is falling behind sagged and tired)

Bren: How much further is it?

Kaitlyn: Far….

Jane: Uh… I say we take a break…

Bren: Yep! I concur!

(He collapses to the ground willingly and gives a contented sigh. Kaitlyn turn around and walks back over with a nod as she sits down at the base of a tree)

Kaitlyn: Yeah I could go for a little time off my feet as well

(Jane's stomach growls and she looks up at the other two)

Jane: Anyone wanna find me some berries?

Kaitlyn: Umm… no

Bren: I need to rest a second

Jane: Fine… but don't expect me to get you any!

(She grudgingly makes her way into the bushes to find some berries stopping just before)

Jane: You guys better not ditch me!

Bren: Of course not! We should stick together!

(He winks at her)

Jane: Good!

(She continues on and is soon out of sight. The second she is far enough Bren slides over to Kaitlyn and leans in. She looks at him and slaps an ant off of her arm)

Bren: Okay I've got a plan on how you're going to get Jane out. Take this and hide it… don't let Jane catch any sight of it.

(He pulls out the second detonator and slips it into her hands. She looks down at it curiously as he continues)

Bren: As soon as you press the button it'll explode the shock bomb I've snuck onto Jane and send her out of the competition… but wait until I give you the signal I will be waiting for the perfect time to use it.

Kaitlyn: Well, well I didn't expect you to come up with something like this! But I am glad you did

(She slaps another ant off of her leg and grins at Bren)

Bren in confessional: Of course she didn't think I could come up with this… she really does not have a flattering view of people… especially me…

(Jane)

(She is walking through the bush slowly looking for food. She spots a berry bush and hurries towards it while licking her lips. As she gets close though a bears head appears from behind it and she freezes)

Jane: Crap

(She backs away slowly from the bear seeing it hasn't noticed her. She makes it almost back out of sight when a loud scream comes from behind her and the bear leaps up and turns towards the sound seeing her and growling)

Jane: S*** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(She runs quickly from it and it gives chase to her)

(Bren and Kaitlyn)

(Kaitlyn is screaming and jumping up and down flinging ants everywhere as she tries desperately to get them off of her. Bren is looking down shocked at the crushed anthill she'd been sitting on and trying to get close to Kaitlyn's flailing limbs)

Bren: Stop it and I can help!

Kaitlyn: GET THEM OFF! THEY'RE BITING ME!

(He tries to reach for her but is slapped in the face by one of her flailing limbs)

Bren: Well this couldn't get any harder to deal with

(At that moment Jane breaks through the bushes also screaming and the bear follows rearing up upon seeing them all gathered there together. Jane leaps straight for a tree as Bren scoops a rock randomly in its direction and follows. Kaitlyn stops moving for a second to scream even louder as an ant crawls up her nose then sneezes it out and tries to follow with the ants still attacking her. The bear comes over and takes a swipe at her just as she yanks herself up onto the branch Jane is on)

Jane: No! Get your own!

(She tries to push Kaitlyn back and ants swarm towards her. So she just yanks her hand back and lets Kaitlyn limb up still screaming and throwing ants all over the place desperately. She tries to move closer and Jane shakes her head)

Jane: No you stay away until those little vermin are gone!

Kaitlyn: help…. Me…

(Later)

(It is well into the night with the bear still at the base of the tree and the contestants on top. Kaitlyn now has no more ants on her but a large portion of her skin is covered in bites, Jane is resting her back on the stump looking miserable and Bren is sitting in a higher branch fast asleep)

Jane: I hate this show…

Kaitlyn: Who wouldn't?

(She sits there for a second then her face turns into a sneer)

Kaitlyn: Actually I wouldn't be surprised if my idiot brother did…

(She hears no answer and looks up to him as he snores gently then her mouth drops open and she yells at him)

Kaitlyn: HOW ARE YOU SLEEPING!?

(Bren leaps awake to a start and falls a couple branches before catching onto one and pulling himself back onto it)

Bren: I was tired… jerk… what time is it?

(He yawns and looks up at the dark sky with bleary eyes)

Jane: No I'm with her, we're gonna starve if we stay up here and get eaten if we go down there and you -

(Bren Cuts her off)

Bren: Do you hear something?

Jane: HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT ME I – ACK –

Kaitlyn: Wait I do too! It sounds like a helicopter!

(She points to a quickly approaching helicopter and the other two start cheering)

Jane: We're saved!

Bren: Over here!

(The helicopter approaches and all three start cheering loudly. It stop above them and the door is pulled slowly open. Kaitlyn climbs to a higher branch and waves at it waiting for a latter to drop down. Instead a large box is pushed out and hurtles towards them. Jane and Kaitlyn barely have time to jump to the side as it hits the tree and shaves off all the branches on one side before smashing onto the ground and having one side blow out)

Jane: HEY!

Kaitlyn: WATCH IT!

(They struggle to get onto their new branches as a piece of paper floats down after it and is snatched from the air by Bren. He reads it out loud)

Bren: As a reward for winning the last challenge Kaitlyn get a five star meal… aw….

Kaitlyn: Ha! In your face! And don't think I will share any with either of you!

(Jane just laughs at her and when Kaitlyn looks she points to the ground where the bear is eating the food from the blown out side)

Jane: In your face

Kaitlyn: NO! YOU BIG FURRY JERK!

(She climbs down knocking Jane to the bottom and leaps at the bear trying to scare it away. The bear takes its head out of the box for one second before swatting her aside into the bushes and then returning to the food)

Jane in confessional: Uh! I was ready to blow her sky high but I need Bren for now… until its time to crush him into paste!

Bren: Its distracted! This is our chance!

(He jumps down after them and lands face first with a groan but still gets to his feet and hobbles into the bushes as fast as he can. Kaitlyn and Jane look at each other once before running after to get as far away from the bear as possible in case it decided on eating some dessert)

(Hours later)

(All three look haggard and are panting as they come out of the bush to the feet of the mountain and stop looking at each other in both triumph and aggressiveness as they turn to see the finish line in the distance)

Kaitlyn: I see the end!

Jane: Yes! Ack… and I will be going now, goodbye Kaitlyn!

(She starts running with renewed energy at the finish being so close to sight. Kaitlyn chases after her)

Kaitlyn: Nice try, but you're going home!

Bren: Hey wait we need to stay together!

(They both just laugh and continue on. He follows desperately and tries to stay close enough they can hear him still as get closer. Jane turns to Kaitlyn)

Jane: As soon as I win I'm tossing your bags out of my cabin! Its going to be amazing!

Kaitlyn: Yeah the second I win I'm going to burn your bags! HAHAHA!

(The finish line gets close within ten meters and Kaitlyn and Jane are neck and neck. They both have one hand in their pocket on the detonator looking at each other smugly. Bren calls out from being them and they both press the buttons. Both of the detonators explode in a hugs shock wave sending Jane a couple feet in the air and making her land in a low branch of a tree and Kaitlyn skids along the ground into the girls cabin and breaks a hole in the wall)

Bren: HAHAHA! Finally its my turn to laugh at the both of you!

(He steps across the line grinning at both of the girls as they stare at him in dumbfounded shock. Chris puts a hand on his shoulder)

Chris: Wow… exploding both of your alliances! Harsh!

Bren: Well I've come this far and I was not ready to let those two beat me to it… besides… both of them deserved it….

Chris: Your own sister to boot! Haha… well on top of blowing them up you will also be choosing one of them to send home tonight!

Bren: And I know just who

(Elimination)

(At elimination point, Kaitlyn and Jane are both sitting uncomfortably with wild hair and torn clothes glaring at Bren in the front holding a marshmallow in his hand. Behind them the helicopter is parked wating)

Bren: Okay let's be honest I have little to no respect for either of you. You've been terrible and really quite disgusting in the way you have treated every other contestant and I won't be sad to see either of you go. I actually think you got just a fraction of what you deserve and yes if I could blow you up again I would. I have a hard choice here but I think it will have to come down to who I think I can beat in the finally…. So without a doubt my decision is… Kaitlyn… catch!

(She holds her hands out happily and when he drops what in his hands into her she cheers loudly)

Kaitlyn: BOO YA! IN YOUR FACE JANE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAaaaa… oh

(She looks into her open palm to see the rock with Halley's name on it)

Bren: How stupid do you think I am!?

Kaitlyn: A lot more than I guess you are…

Jane: YES! Finallllllyyyyyy!

(She plucks the marshmallow from his hand and holds it up triumphantly. Kaitlyn just glares at them both and then fingers her brother)

Bren: Oh and I forgot to mention… I made a deal with Chris! In exchange for my forgiveness in the part I played in pranking him I sold you out and suggested a fitting punishment..

(He smiles at her with vengeful eyes)

Kaitlyn: What could it be that would be that bad?

Bren: Oh it is…

(Chef comes out and grabs onto her arm yanking her towards the helicopter)

Kaitlyn: *Gulps* WHAT IS IT?

Bren: Oh nothing… just a specially made crusty dump for all the crusties found on the entire island!

Kaityln: no… no… NO… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EW NOOOOOO!

(She flails wildly as Chef continues to drag her towards the helicopter. They pass some rock and Kaitlyn tries to hit them with a couple by kicking them at the two finalists but they all miss)

Kaitlyn: YOUUU! YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

(Chef yank her into the helicopter and pins her as she frantically tries to climb down and it begins taking off)

Kaitlyn: You'll both get my revenge! YOU WILL DIEEEEE!

(The helicopter lifts off and flies away into the sky with Jane and Bren both watching with a smile. Once she's gone they look down and Jane frowns at Bren)

Jane: I'm still killing you tomorrow Bren…

Bren: hm? Why?

Jane: YOU BLEW ME UP YOU JACK***

(Bren gives an odd smile at her)

Bren: No… you blew you up!

(She freezes and goes red with rage)

Jane: You mean…

Bren: Yep! I put the bomb that blew you up in your detonator… If you weren't so hate filled and eager to hurt people and hadn't pressed the button you wouldn't have blown up!

(Without another word he turns and strolls away leaving her there stuttering on rage)

Jane in confessional: BREN! Why didn't I see this coming!? HE WILL DIE! 

20 (Finally)

(Boys cabin)

(Bren is pacing back and forth with a big intent frown on his face and talking to himself)

Bren: Okay we can do this! … I need to be me though okay? … unless it gets out of hand I'd prefer not mess it up … okay calm the temper and I'll do whatever needs to be done myself… got it? … good… we're gunna win this thing! … um…. Hmmm…. Sure…. But just that…

(Girls cabin)

(Jane is doing stretches to get herself ready for the final challenge)

Jane: (To camera) I am going to win this and Bren will not be getting in my way! The only reason he lasted this long is because I was too busy on ridding myself of his vile monster of a sister Kaitlyn… but now she's gone and he is going to pay for being the annoying little freak he is! And for blowing me up last time… as much as I do commend his plan he will suffer for using it on me!

(Chris is standing outside of the cabins in a bright sunny day and a huge smile on his face as he holds the microphone in one hand and Chef beside him holding the case with the million dollars in it high and a huge grin on his face as well. Chris raised the microphone)

Chris: GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! COME OUTSIDE FOR THE FINAL MILLION DOLLAR CHALLEEEENGE!

(First Janes door swings open and she struts outside of it confidently with a sure grin on her face and her head held high)

Jane: Morning Chris… and a good one to win a million dollars as well…

(A few seconds later Bren bursts out his door on all fours and running. He leaps down the stairs and crosses the space in no time with his eyes lit with an excited flamey kind of look. He stops before them and rears up with a loud 'roar'. Jane flinches back a little bit in disgust)

Jane: Ew… you're going down you stupid freak!

(Bren growls at her as he stands up and shakes his head a little bit)

Bren: Ya right! I am a hungry dragon who will not be eaten!... er… beaten… yur getting eaten i mean … cause I'm a dragon… you know? … that went better in my head…

Jane: Ha! You can't even talk right, how do you expect to beat me!

Bren: Because I –

(Chris impatiently cuts him off)

Chris: Anyway! I will be leading you soon to the site of your final challenge I had my interns make. I had to replace half of them by the time it was finished!

Jane: Greeeeaaat…

Bren: Really? You think it's a good thing? Wow…

Jane: ITS CALLED SARCASM! You idiot…

(Bren laugh and grins at her)

Bren: I know just trying to get under your skin a little bit!

Jane: UH!

Chris: Ahem!

(They both stop talking and he points down the path towards the bottom of the bigger mountain)

Chris: As I was saying… its time to go to the challenge… follow me

(They come behind Chris and follow him down the path. They soon reach the base of the mountain and look up to the cliff face with wide eyes and gaping mouths)

Bren: woah…

Jane: Yeah I know…

(Built onto the straight down cliff face are two massive two story fortresses made from stone and held together with flimsy looking logs that were also holding its massive weight up. Between the two huge structures is a stone bridge about as wide as the roof of a bus that connects them both and provides the only way across. Under it the water is bubbling purple swarming with some sort of large fish)

Jane: Of course it had to this dangerous… stupid Chris…

Chris: Hey… you're the loser that actual joined this show!

Jane in confessional: This is where I would yell my lungs out at him, but Until I know every detail about what I'm supposed to do I want to keep him on my good side… just in case… and FINALLY I can talk like I used to since Kaitlyn's prank! Here's to NEVER seeing her again!

Chris: Hehe… we'll review the rules in a second but first… I figured that there wasn't enough drama between you two, so I've decided to give you each one helper to add to the action!

(Both Bren and Jane perk up)

Jane: Oh come on Declan! … and at least not Lucas… or Allen…

(Chris produces a bag from his back pocket and holds it out. Jane reaches in and a snapping noise is heard she yanks her hand back with a scream and looks at the mousetrap now on her hand)

Jane: OW! YOU JERK!

(She yanks it off and kicks it angrily into the water. Then she holds the piece of paper she got up to the light)

Jane: Dillon… you got to be kidding me… why do you hate me fate?

(Bren snickers and then reaches in himself)

Bren: My turn

(He tries going quick enough that it won't catch him and multiple snaps are heard making him scream even louder and yank his hand back to reveal a mouse trap on every finger. He shakes them off while still screaming and then groans looking at his hand as it slowly un-swells and checks his helper)

Bren: I get.., Grayson… not great but… eh…

(A helicopter comes flying by and hovers above them and a moment later the door opens and Chef appears pushing Grayson off who deploys a parachute and hovers slowly down. Then Chef tosses Dillon after him fast asleep. Dillon doesn't open his parachute and slams into the ground hard)

Dillon: AH! Huh? Where am i?

(A moment later Grayson lands down and waves quickly before his parachute lands on him covering him completely and causing him to trip and fall over. Chris Surveys them and smacks his forehead with a loud sigh)

Chris: Really? I give you guys a helper to drum up the drama and you choose them!? I can't let this finally go to waste! I'll choose to give you two more people each and this time I'll be choosing them so we don't end up with more useless garbage…

Jane: NO FAIR! Let me choose! I want my Decky Wecky!

Bren: And I want my Halley! … even if we left on… less than pleasant terms…

(He scratches his head a little with a frown)

Chris: Nope! You had your chance to draw who you wanted and failed… now its your my turn! And I know just who to pick for each of you!

Jane: It better be good…

Chris: Jane for your first person I've chosen someone with a particular distaste for Bren and a great athletic record, dragged out of Vegas Brett!

(Chef grabs and shoves Brett off the helicopter and he opens his Parachute to float gracefully down and land perfectly. He then looks slowly up at the challenge and his eyes go wide)

Brett: I got dragged form my perfect paradise in poker heaven just as I was about to win it all back for this? … I don't have the words…

(Jane turns to him and grabs the front of his shirt pulling him close and pressing her face really close to his)

Jane: Yes you did, but hear me now, if you botch this because your too busy sniveling about your stupid gambling problems the money you lost will be the least of your problems! GOT IT!?

(Brett flinches and then nods quickly)

Brett: Umm.. Understood…

Chris: And for the Bren we have the book nerd turned lover Susy!

(Bren looks down with a nervous frown and twists his hands together)

Bren: Oh….

(Chris looks up with a huge Grin as Susy is tossed from the plane without a parachute by Chef. She screams loudly as she plummets towards the ground until she smashes into it face first with a boom)

Chris: That was for the pranks!

(Bren rushes to her side and puts a hand on her shoulder)

Bren: Oh my gosh! Are you alright?

(He grabs her arm and helps her stand up. She puts all of her weight on him with a dazed expression)

Susy: Thank santa… hehehe

(Bren looks at her confused)

Bren: Umm your welcome… hohoho….

Bren in confessional: I feel bad… she didn't deserve that… don't get me wrong though I am definitely not in love with Susy or anything of the like, and even if I was only dragon me is allowed to date and Halley is already my dragon gal!

(Jane looks at the way she leans on him and grins)

Jane: oh smoochy smoochy!

(Susy looks up at Bren with a hopeful smile)

Bren: Gross…

Susy: *Sighs*

Chris: and now for two even better pairs I've come up with for you two! The last person joining Jane's team is the recently scorned Halley!

Bren: WHAT!?

Jane in confessional: I would be mad if it wouldn't mess with his head so much… that is worth even dealing with her insubordinance

(Halley leaps off of the Helicopter and opens her parachute coming down and landing across from Bren and Susy. She immediately see him with his arm around her and frowns with a small whimper)

Halley: So its okay for normal you to date as long as its not me?

Bren: What!? No this is not that!

(He drops Susy in outrage and then looks down at her laying on the ground)

Bren: oops…

(Jane puts a hand on her shoulder and laughs)

Jane: He's over you Halley! You should be glad you're on my team

(Halley looks at Bren and then turns her face away)

Halley: Oh believe me I am

Halley on confessional: NO I'M NOT! I just don't know what to think of Bren right now… He's… yeah I don't even know…

(Bren looks at her hurtly)

Bren: Fine then!

Bren in confessional: I WANTED to kiss her! Doesn't she see that?

(Chris claps his hands together very please)

Chris: Yep that just happened! Nice! We're getting it now! And the next pick will be even more chaotic! And oh man am I waiting for the reaction! Bren's last helper will be… Kaitlyn!

Bren and Jane: NOT HER!

Chris: Yup her!

(Chef appears at the entrance of the Helicopter dragging her without a parachute. At the entrance she suddenly lashes out kicking his nards and then yanking herself to her feet savagely kneeing him again and then throwing him off without any parachute either and after that she just laughs and jumps after him. He hits the ground on his back)

Chef: Hey… I'm alright! Would you look at that!

(A moment later Kaitlyn falls from the sky and lands heavily on his nards with a loud crunch. He groans in pain and she just gives a trace of a smile as she walks slowly and purposefully up his body stomping all the way over his stomach and chest and then just as she reaches his head she give it a vicious kick and it also crunches loudly as she gets off of him finally leaving him a crushed broken mess. Then she turns to her brother with pure rage covered in crusties still and now shaking with her emotion)

Kaitlyn: DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE AT THE CRUSTY DUMP! DO YOU!?

(Bren flinches terrified and takes a step back looking down at the ground)

Bren: No…

Jane: *Snickers* Loser! Haha!

(Kaitlyn snaps her head towards Jane and tries to tackle her angrily snarling, but is restrained by Brett and Halley)

Kaitlyn: I'm taking you down Jane! You will suffer for every single thing you've done this season! Bren will pay later… and big time… but first it's you!

Jane: Bring it on!

Chris: Kaitlyn you will be given the chance to fight her in the challenge ahead! Then I want you to go full out! You're a ratings jewel!

(She stares at him looking deranged)

Kaitlyn: After I dispose of these two your next!

(Chris jumps and leaps behind Grayson as a shield)

Chris: Okay Challenge time! ... Before thing get out of hand

Grayson: Yeah… what are we doing? This looks… intense…

Chris: I'll tell you! Everyone gather around! The way this challenge works is that each of the finalists and their teams will receive one of the structurally unsafe fortresses my interns have built! Then they will be competing to either eliminate all of their opponents by shooting them with paintball guns or trying to capture the opponent's flag! The second your shot you're out of the game and can no longer help with the challenge! Also… try not to fall in the water… I've boiled purple dye in it as well as filled it with a favorite of mine... angry narwhals!

Jane: The narwhals again?

Bren: Its really quite ridiculous..

(The helicopter makes it way slowly down and then lands beside them. An intern opens the doors again and then sits back in the pilots seat)

Chris: All aboard!

Halley: Wait what? Why did you get us to jump out of the helicopter if we were just going to get right back on?

Chris: Its called dramatic flair… now hurry up and get on so we can get this challenge started!

Dillon: *Snores*

(They climb on one by one, Brett carries Dillon over. A few moments after everyone gets on it starts and lifts off the ground again flying towards the cliff face. Inside Kaitlyn walks over to her seat and on the way kicks Allen's nards angrily. Jane and Declan make out the whole time until they get to the mountain and hover over the great bridge)

Chris: Okay everyone out!

(Everyone get out of their seats and moves towards the door. Chris jumps in the way with a scowl)

Chris: Everyone in the challenge obviously! The rest of you sit down!

(The people not involved all sit down then the competitors file out, Jane first, then Kaitlyn, Bren, Halley, Brett, Susy, and lastly comes Grayson comes out carrying Dillon)

Jane: Oh my…

(She looks down at the huge drop and shivers a little. Chris leans out of the helicopter)

Chris: Get to your castles where you'll find your paintball guns and let's get this competition started!

(The helicopter then takes off and the teams go to their individual castles)

(In helicopter)

(Chris is now sitting down with everyone else, but wind is whipping through the open door and the blades are whipping around noisily)

Michelle: Lucas! Could you please close the door?

Lucas: Why not Chris!

(Chris smiles at him)

Chris: Because hosts don't do the dirty work!

(Declan frown at Michelle)

Declan: Besides we don't listen to HER remember?

(Lucas nods and Michelle looks down sadly)

Lucas: Why again?

Allen: Just do it man. Its too loud!

(Lucas unbuckles himself and heads to the door. He grabs the handle and forces it closed. The noise and air stop and everyone inside relaxes)

Lucas: There you go!

(He goes to return to his shirt but only gets two steps before being yanked by his shirt. He turns to see it closed in the door and then tries to pull it out. It won't budge so he plants his feet on the door and yank at it. A ripping noise is heard and he flies back into the pilot. The pilots face smashes in the control panel and with a loud crack it starts smoking and the helicopter spins out of control careening all over the place)

Gabby: LUCAS YOU IDIOT!

(They all scream as they see the ground approach quickly and then they hit it with a loud boom and the helicopter explodes on impacts sending them everywhere)

(A challenge)

(The people at the challenge watch as the helicopter goes out of sight and then see the explosion cloud)

Jane: DECLAN!

(She rushes to the edge and looks up at where he would be. Brett puts a hand on her shoulder)

Brett: Don't worry I'm sure he's fine… they had parachutes

Jane: Oh... I hope they had time to use them… or at least that Declan did… I don't care about the rest of them…

Bren: I feel bad if they didn't

Halley: I wonder what could have caused that

(There is moment of silence before everyone else says Lucas)

Halley: Oh right, probably!

Jane: Well who cares anyway we've got a million dollars to battle for! No matter what happened to any of those losers!

(With that she marches towards the castle on the right with Brett carrying Dillon. They walk confidently inside and as Jane nears the stairs a crumbling noise sounds out and a chunk of it gives way beneath her falling towards the bubbling dye below as Jane throws herself aside and hits a wall. Halley rushes in and pulls her to her feet)

Halley: There you go teammate!

(Jane nods to her and continues up the stairs)

Jane in confessional: Nice to see her finally coming around!

Halley in confessional: *Shudders* It almost killed me to do that…

(Bren's Castle)

(Bren and his team walk across the drawbridge to their castle and go inside the main room. Grayson leans against a wall and it gives way behind his back leaving a large hole which he falls backwards out of. Bren and Susy both rush to him and each grab an ankle which they use to pull him up. As soon as he is up he scrambles away from the hole and gives a relived sigh)

Grayson: That was a close one… thank you!

Susy: See Bren we work great together!

Bren: I'm still not getting together with you

Susy: Dang it!

Susy in confessional: You know I waited last time for him to fall for me instead of taking action… Well today is a day of action!

(Kaitlyn turns to them all and clears her throat)

Kaitlyn: Ahem! Let's get the roles assigned! Susy you will be my second in command, Grayson your foot soldier, and Bren you will guard the gate!

(Bren looks at her incredulously)

Bren: Um excuse me, but this is my team…

(She stalks over to him and gets in his face)

Kaitlyn: You… you sent me to a… a… a crusty dump! A CRUSTY! DUMP! I will hijack your team if I want to and maybe if you shut up for once I will a little easier on you when it comes retribution time!

Bren: … okay…

(She whips around and heads up the start of the stairs)

Kaitlyn: Good, now let's get moving I'll be at the top with Susy, Bren you and Grayson are to go get the weapons and deliver them. Chop-Chop!

(They all look around and then Susy speaks up)

Susy: I don't really want to-

(Kaitlyn whirls around with a scream)

Kaitlyn: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE!?

(Susy leaps back and then hastily gives a salute and rushes after her)

Susy: Yes ma'am!

Grayson in the confessional: Wow… blowing up in a helicopter is looking pretty appealing right now

(Jane's Team)

(They are all armed and gathered at the top of the castle)

Jane: I know what we will do!

(Brett and Halley lean in curiously)

Brett: What?

Jane: Rush them of course!

Halley: Um… defense is a lot easier than offense

Brett: It really is… just guard the flag

(Jane rolls his eyes as he points at flag on its pole)

Jane: Well how will we get them to come to us!? Huh?

A voice: Need any help my Janie?

(They all look up surprised to see Declan leaning over the edge looking at them. His hair is wild and his face blackened but he seems alright)

Jane: You're alright!

(He smiles happily and point to Chris who appears over his shoulder for a second before disappearing again)

Declan: Chris allowed me to be an extra helper if I carried him here from where Lucas crashed the Helicopter!

Jane: Really? Yes! And wait.. oh this'll be good…

(Her face turns devious and a low laugh escapes her)

Brett: Hm? What will be good?

Jane: Let's just say that I know how to get them to come here!

(She turns to Declan)

Jane: Decky I actually could use some help… would you mind grabbing Wolfy for me?

Decaln: That gross thing? Gladly!

(He gets up and runs towards the cabins. Halley's jaw drops)

Halley: wait but-

Jane: You're on my team his feeling don't matter!

Halley: But.. but I can't do that to him!

(Jane scowls at her)

Jane: I though you wouldn't cheat

(She looks indignant)

Halley: I would never!

Jane: Causing your team to lose for your boyfriend is cheating!

(Halley freezes then hunches down with a hung head)

Halley: Fine then use Wolfy…

Halley in confessional: There is NO WAY I can allow this to happen! I don't care what Bren did to me, I know what that little fuzzball means to him

(Jane nods happily and then turns to the rest of her team)

Jane: Good then I need you two to take some paint and set up a couple booby traps for when the freak rushes in to save it

(Brett looks at Dillon snoring away and tries poking him. It doesn't work so he just stands up and turns to Jane with a shrug. Her face goes suddenly red and she runs at him kicking him hard in the ribs. He leaps awake the second her foot makes contact)

Dillon: AHHHH!

(He leaps to his feet in a panic already running and smashes hard into one of the four towers at each of the castles corners. The whole castle shakes as the tower separates from the rest of the building and falls down into the water below with a massive splash)

Dillon: Woah…

(He just stares at it in surprise until Brett grabs his arm and pulls him towards the staircase)

Brett: Come on little guy, we are on trap duty right now

(They make their way downstairs and Dillon yawn loudly the second they are out of sight)

(Bren's team)

(He arrives at the top of the building with a pile of guns in his arms and then drops them before Kaitlyn and Susy)

Bren: I found them

Kaitlyn: Good!

(She reaches into the pile and yanks the largest one out)

Bren: That one was mine!

(She turns her back on him and he clenches his fists angrily)

Kaitlyn: I am the leader so I get the best gun

(Bren takes a dep breath to calm himself down)

Bren: Fine

Kaitlyn: Now go take one and give the other to that shorty idiot down there!

(Susy looks at them both with a frown)

Susy: He's not a slave

Kaitlyn: YOU SHUT UP!

(She yells in Susy's face pushing her back a couple steps. Susy nods quickly and picks her gun up before retreating to the far end of the castle. Bren grabs the other two and heads downstairs. When he reaches the steps he looks to see Grayson there waiting at the bottom. He tosses Grayson the other gun which is caught clumsily)

Bren: I hate my sister sometimes… she's starting to get on my nerves

Grayson: Yeah she seems a little nuts now… and I definitely am not looking forwards to being the foot soldier and charging the castle on her fancy

(They walk over to the large gate and peer out at the other castle)

Bren: You don't have to. Just ignore her and sit at the gate with me… I doubt she'll be coming down from her high throne any time soon

Grayson: Thank goodness! I prefer you as a leader

(Bren scratches his head again with an uncomfortable glance)

Bren: Yeah she just wants revenge on me… sorry you had to be on my team and get caught up in the repercussions for my mistake

Grayson: Don't worry about it. I'd rather be a foot soldier on your team than a banner boy on Jane's team

(Jane's Team)

(Dillon is sleeping on the roof again and Brett comes up the stairs to the smug Jane and Ghostly Halley)

Jane: Well I wanna know what traps did you manage to concoct?

Brett: Oh.. um, I used a bunch of the paint to make a replica of Kaitlyn's ketchup bomb, I loosened a couple roof tiles above the stairs, and made a tripwire at the bottom as well

(Jane rubs her hands together in delight)

Jane: Perfect

Halley: Here comes Declan

(He appears a couple second later with Wolfy in his hands and a huge grin)

Declan: Catch!

(He tosses her down the cliff to them. Halley grunts and runs across the castle and dives to catch snatch her out of the air)

Halley: Got her!

(Her team gives her disapproving glares)

Brett: Should have let the thing fall

Jane: Yeah should have

Halley: Well he said catch! So I caught! I think it was a fair response!

(Jane shrugs at her)

Jane: Whatever we need to get moving

Brett: what's the plan now?

(Jane beckons them closer and they both obey. Once they reach her she begins reciting her plan)

Jane: I'll have Halley downstairs to accost them the second they come in and where she will be unable to sabotage us. Brett you are to first draw Bren here by letting him know we have his little creep, then when that idiot weirdo comes rushing to save it Halley and the traps will thin them out while we wait at the top. Once and if he makes it up here Brett can drop her into the water and kill her while me and Dillon… if he ever wakes up… can finish them.

Brett: It'll be my pleasure!

(Halley shifts uncomfortably)

Halley: Is it necessary to drop Wolfy?

(Jane clenches her fists and her face gets lit up by the evil grin)

Jane: yes it will be revenge for when he blew me up last time!

Halley: Fine… but-

Jane: No buts! Now which direction should we drop her?

(Jane looks around while Halley looks even more sick and leans against the edge of the wall peering down below her. Below her on the bottom floor is a window. She jumps in surprise and whirls around speaking quickly but trying to keep her voice devoid of excitement she felt)

Halley: We should drop it here!

(Jane looks at her immediately suspicious)

Jane: And why would that be?

(She points at the entrance of the stairs right across from her)

Halley: It will be the first thing he sees when he comes up!

Brett: That actually… makes sense

Jane: Yes it does, but why would you tell us that?

Halley: Um

(She shifts and drags her foot across the ground before looking up with a hardened face)

Halley: I just realized that I also want revenge! He refused to kiss me as I was being dragged away meaning I was only his girlfriend for the show and once it was all over for me I was through… it took a while but I finally realize this is my chance to show him what I think of that!

(Jane gives an approving nod to her and Brett shrugs his shoulder. Dillon still snores fast asleep)

Jane: Fair enough, I'm glad to see your officially on our side now. We'll drop it there to give him the best view of his beloved stuffy being murdered. Halley and Brett go down and let him know what you have, then get into position

(Bren's Team)

(Bren and Grayson are both sitting on the ground watching the other side and looking bored. Bren is tapping his finger and lip sinking a song and Grayson is twiddling his thumbs. Grayson suddenly sits up straight and point to the other castle)

Grayson: I see movement!

(Bren leaps to his feet to watch as Brett comes to the edge of the door holding Wolfy high above his head. Bren freezes for a second)

Bren: THEY HAVE WOLFY!

Grayson: Your sure?

(He peers at it trying to identify if it really was her. Bren turns to him and grabs his shoulders shaking him in a panic)

Bren: I'D RECOGNIZE THOSE UGLY PANTS ANYWHERE!

Brett shouting for his side: HEY BREN! WOLFY'S GOING TO TAKE A LITTLE SPILL!

(Bren whips around one more and fires three shots at the spot Brett just was only to see he was already gone. He then rushes inside his castle pulling Grayson after him)

Bren: We need to save her!

Grayson: But its obviously a trap!

Bren: I don't care! She means more to me than this whole competition!

(Bren reaches the top of the stairs pretty much dragging Grayson now due to his tiny legs. The second he's up he yells at Kaitlyn and Susy)

Bren: THEY HAVE WOLFY!

(Kaitlyn looks up from her lawn chair and Susy stops using her sweater to fan her)

Kaitlyn: Do I look like I care about you stupid stuffed animal?

Bren: We HAVE to go save her right now! Get ready! We're storming the castle!

Kaitlyn: No

Bren: I cant do it alone! Come on!

(His eyes reflect pure horror and desperation)

Kaitlyn: You've got Grayson!

(Susy drops the sweater and steps forwards)

Susy: And me!

(Kaitlyn jumps up and glares at Susy)

Kaitlyn: You are to obey me! Get back to fanning!

(Susy stares back deffinatly)

Susy: And what if I don't want to?

Kaitlyn: This is mutiny!

Susy: Fine with me

(She walks toward the stairs and Bren and Grayson ahead of her try to get there as fast as they can. Susy hears a click and tackles them to the ground just as a paintball whizzes past. They roll over to see Kaitlyn standing there with her paintball gun)

Kaitlyn: TRAITORS!

Susy: JANE TWIN!

(Kaitlyn raises her gun again and Susy shoots a bullet in her face knocking her over to the ground and sending her gun spinning off the edge of the castle)

Bren: Goodbye and thanks for nothing

Kaitlyn: YOU WILL PAY!

(With that the three of them rush downstairs, through the main room and out onto the bridge)

Bren: Hurry!

(As they near the middle Kaitlyn's voice screams out again)

Kaitlyn: YOU WILL PAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

(The sound makes Bren fall to his face in the middle and the whole section in front of him groans loudly before falling down into the water. He immediately gets to his feet after it hits and leaps to the other side. The other two more hesitantly follow him. Susy is the last one and can't jump quite far enough to make it. She slams into it and slides over the edge just managing to grab a dislodged stick)

Susy: AHHHH!

(Bren and Grayson quickly pull her up and continue towards the castle within a matter of seconds)

Susy: Thank you… I thought I was a goner!

Bren: If we don't run faster Wolfy WILL be one!

(In the next couple seconds they make it through the main gates of Jane's castle to see Halley standing guard in the main floor with her gun pointed down)

Halley: Look out for-

(Bren shoots her in the thigh and she falls to her knees with a little cry)

Halley: OW!

(She looks at him slightly hurt looking)

Susy in confessional: And now is the time to take action and do what I should have done from the start! He will be mine!

Susy Nice shot babe!

(Susy then warps her arm around him and forcibly kisses him. His eyes go wide and Halley gasps with tears starting in her eyes. Bren sees them and growls as he shoves Susy back. She falls to the ground and Bren wipes his mouth out)

Bren: Ew! I am done! I've tried to be friends with you Susy, but you're obsessed! I love Halley, and don't even kiss HER unless I'm in dragon form, what makes you think I want to be kissed by a friend!

(Susy flinches back and stutters)

Susy: I'm sorry! I just-

(Bren shakes his head and shoots seven shots at her on the ground Halley sniffs and smiles a little wiping the tears from her eyes)

Bren: No! I tried I really did, but its over completely between us. You clearly need a break!

Halley in confessional: I knew he still loved me! Now to make him love me even more…

(Grayson points to the stairs)

Grayson: We gotta hurry to save your wolfy! We've got one down, three more to go!

(He runs up the stair and Bren tries to follow but trips on the trip wire face planting. He looks back at it confusedly and then turns to Grayson still running full speed up)

Bren: look out for-

(Grayson suddenly cries out as an explosion of paint engulfs him and causes him to fly back down over Bren and crash into the back wall making the whole castle shake a little bit)

Bren: Thanks for taking the trap! I'll avenge you!

(Grayson gives him a thumbs up)

Grayson: Shoot Jane in the face for me!

(Bren steps around the paint on the stairs and makes it to the top quickly running out to see Brett holding Wolfy over the edge and Jane off to the side holding a gun at him)

Bren: WOLFY!

Jane: Drop her Brett!

(Bren runs over to save her as Jane opens fire. Mid run Bren falls to all fours and gives an angry howling growl. He charges under Jane's line of fire then leaps completely over Brett's. As soon as he gets close Brett drops Wolfy and she falls off the edge)

Bren: NOOOOO

(He trips and screams while shooting wildly and half-hazardly at Jane still in a half crawl half running sprint towards Brett. His eyes go wide as Jane sees the paint coming and snatching up Dillon using him as a shield. A torrent of paintballs hit his face and he thrashes awake)

Dillon: OW! WHATS HAPPENING!

(Jane is forced to step back and her combined weight makes it over the spot Brett had weakened as a trap. With a crunch of cracking stones the ground gives way under them and with loud screams they plummet down to the first floor. Bren at the same time makes it to Brett and leaps at him. Brett fires some paintballs but they all go under him. Bren smashes into him knocking him back and sending his gun and upper half over the edge. Brett struggles to stay on as Bren sits on his legs and looks at him with spittle gathered in the corners of his mouth)

Brett: Wait! Please don't hurt me!

Bren: YOU KILLED MY WOLFY!

(Then he jumps forwards a bit and chomps down on Brett's arm a bit producing a loud cry of pain as he yanks it back and forth viciously)

Brett: OW! STOP IT YOU FREAK!

(Bren pulls him over and bites him four more times before getting to his feet and shooting half of his ammo at Brett close range. Then he rushes to the edge and looks over to see a bit of pink floating around in the water. From the side a narwhal swims quickly towards it)

Bren: LOOK OUT WOLFY! SWIM!

(Then the fish impales the object before disappearing into the water)

Bren: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(He collapses in a sobbing heap)

(Jane)

(She slowly sits up and surveys her surrounding through the cloud of concrete dust. Susy is covered in large welts and groaning, Grayson is trying and failing to stand up in the puddle of paint he's trapped in, and Dillon is lying face down with a rack on his head a soft moaning is coming from him)

Jane: Where… where is Kaitlyn and Halley?

Susy: Ow… Halley was here a second ago…

Grayson: Kaitlyn went all phyco and we shot her after she hijacked our team

Jane: Wait.. so… there's no one guarding your flag? And…

(She looks over at her flag beside her now having fallen through the roof with her. No one answers her and the Bren's teammates look at each other nervously)

Jane: I can still win this!

(She leaps to her feet grabbing her flag and running outside. As soon as she's on the bridge she tosses it over the edge and clutches her gun to her chest trying to get across as fast as possible)

(Bren)

(He is still on the ground weeping, but he looks up for a second to Jane hightailing it for his castle and with a growl he leaps to his feet with pure rage)

Bren: I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU JANE!

(She hears him and he watches her look back at him sticking out her tongue)

Jane: Too late Freak boy!

(She turns around just in time to see the collapsed part and makes a rushed jump. She hits reaches for the other side and her hands just manage to grip the edge. She swings violently on the bridge and tries to pull herself up)

Bren: I AM COMING FOR YOUUUUUU!

(He turns and races down the steps leaping over Dillon and passing the rest before making it outside)

Grayson: Go get her! Woo-hoo!

(He slips yet again on the paint and lands hard on his back)

Bren: Oh I will! The money is mine so I can spend it all on making sure Jane pays for killing the single most beloved thing I own!

(He makes it onto the bridge and doesn't slow down even for a second as he charges at her. Jane looks back to see him coming and trues desperately to pull herself up. She almost gets up before one of her hands slip and she is left hanging by only one hands finger. She looks down and whimpers softly)

Jane: Nooo… so close…

(Declans head pops over the edge again and he sees her ready to give up)

Declan: Yeah! You can do it Jane! Just keep going! I love you!

(Jane looks at him and then nods before swinging her other hand back up and with a strained face pulls her whole body onto the other side)

Declan: Woo! That's my Jane!

(Bren holds his gun to the side and shoots a single shot that hits Declan's head and it disappears once more. Jane cries out a little then starts running as she sees how close Bren is. No sooner than she went ten steps did he leap over the gap and land with less than a second stumble. He fires a couple shots at her and she returns fire)

Bren: RAH!

Jane: BACK OFF!

(They run into the entrance of the castle with bullets flying everywhere. They continue until her gun just clicks and she tosses it aside angrily)

Jane: BRETT! How much paint did you use?

Bren: DIE!

(He fires six more shots at her that splatter on the wall over her shoulder. He goes to fire more but she makes it to the stairs and he is forced to focus on not tripping over them as he follows her. At the top Kaitlyn is there trying to walk down. She turns quickly but is too late and Jane Crashes into her and they stumble onto the roof. Bren arrives just as Jane drags herself to her feet and leaps towards the flag)  
Jane: Ahhh!

(Bren fires a single shot directly at her. It speeds towards her faster than her jump and her eyes go wide. It nears and Bren grins excitedly for a moment before it turns to fear and anger as Kaitlyn stands up right in between and the paintball hits her in the eye instead leaving Jane to hit the ground and slide into the flagpole touching it with her hand)

Kaitlyn: what was that for!

Bren: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(She whirls around and freezes as they watch Jane get back to her feet and raise the flag triumphantly over her head)

Jane: I WIN, I WIN, I WIN!

Kaitlyn: UH! THIS IS WHY I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO LEAD!

Bren: WHYYYYYYYYYY!

(He falls to his knees sobbing again and Kaitlyn screams in anger and picks up a brick from the wall smashing it with her fist and then tossing the remains spazzily over the edge. Up on the cliff Chris pokes his head over the top with his megaphone and grinning hugely)

Chris: We have this seasons million dollar Champion! Jane to you will go the spoils!

(He disappears again for a second then a rope is tossed down onto the bridge and he slides down with one hand and holding the case in the other. Jane turns to the sibling and gives a mocking salute before running down)

Jane: See ya!

(She runs down the castle steps to go meet Chris and claim her prize. Bren and Kaitlyn both quietly and sullenly follow her. Susy all swollen up and Grayson dripping paint but finally standing up again come out carrying Dillon between them. Halley comes last behind Brett a moment later. Brett is holding the massive bite mark on his arm and Halley is holding her hands behind her back. Jane reaches the middle first and holds her hands out expectantly)

Jane: Give me my money!

Chris: Congratulation!

(He drops it into her hands and she hugs it to her chest shivering happily)

Jane: One million dollars… all mine… HA! TAKE THAT YOU LOSERS!

(She holds it over her head for all of them to see)

Jane: Ad you know what? I'll spend some of it on you guys as well

(They all look up shocked and then look around smiling)

Kaitlyn: Really? You'd do that?

Jane: NO HA! As if! Are you stupid?

Kaitlyn: That's it!

(Her face goes red and she launches herself at Jane grabbing onto the handle of the case and trying to run away with it. Jane holds the bottom tightly and they fight back and forth over it yelling at each other. Declan peering over the edge)

Declan: Don't let her take your money!

(As everyone seems to be distracted by the struggle Halley walks over to Bren and pats his shoulder. He just flops down to a sitting position and stares blankly ahead)

Halley: Sorry that you lost the money

Bren: I don't care about the money! I just wanna have my Wolfy back.., I would trade all the money in the world just to feel her soft little body on my face again

(Halley smiles gently at him)

Halley: And what if you could?

Bren: What… what do you mean?

(He looks up at her confused but hopefully)

Halley: I knew what she meant to you… so I saved her

(She pulls her hands from behind her back to reveal a naked Wolfy in her hands. Bren snatches her from Halley and pulls her in a hug now crying even harder but smiling and vigorously nuzzling her)

Bren: Wolfy! I can't believe your safe! I love you! I'll never let those horrible monsters touch you again! I promise! I won't ever leave you anywhere where they could possibly get them ever again!

(Brett blanches and turns away shuddering with a dirty glance at Halley. She just looks at Bren happily)

Halley: sorry I couldn't keep the pants, but I wanted to make sure if Jane looked over it would look like I hadn't saved her. I thought that it-

(Bren just stands up still holding his stuffy close and then interrupts her with a huge kiss. Her eyes go wide then she blushes and kisses him back wrapping her arms around him)

Halley: I thought human you couldn't date?

Bren: You know what? I think I'm going to have to chuck my whole life plan out the window! We are a couple now!

(Susy watches them kiss and panic sets in on her. She grabs her gun and raises it over her head ready to club Halley)

Susy: No! He's mine!

(Kaitlyn and Jane give a particularly hard pull and the handle separates from the case sending them both flying backwards. Kaitlyn slams into Susy and crushes her and Jane stumbles back a couple steps to the edge of the bridge and windmills her arm for a second before regaining her balance)

Jane: Woah… phew…

(She smirks at Kaitlyn)

Jane: Ha! And you thought you could beat me! The money is mine!

(She stomps as she says mine and her grin disappears as a loud crack sounds and the bridge under her gives way. She screams clutching the case in her hand while she falls down into the boiling water below. Declan see her and without any hesitation jumps after her in diving position)

Declan: I'LL SAVE YOU!

(They crash into the water and both yell as the hot purple dye surrounds them. Then the Narwhals surround them and they swim quickly to the tower Dillon knocked down and climb onto it as fast as they can. Declan climbs to the top and Jane comes to follow but a narwhal leaps up and impales the case. It tries to go under and she has a new tug-o-war. Declan runs back down and grabs onto her helping to pull it)

Jane: Get away from my money you monsters!

(On top)

(Bren and Halley are still kissing, Brett is standing facing the other direction so he doesn't have to see it. Kaitlyn is helping Susy to her feet, Dillon is slowly nodding off, and Chris and Grayson are looking down at Jane and Declan)

Lucas's Voice: Hey guys!

(They all look up to see Lucas hanging over the edge looking at them and all over the cliff are the rest of the competitors either burnt or injured)

Lucas: Who won?

(They point down at Jane and he leans over more to see her. He leans to far and slips falling towards the center of Bren's castle)

Chris: Oh Sh*t… RUN!

(Lucas hits at that moments and the impact directly on the middle causes the whole castle to crumble inwards and causes the entire structure on both sides to shudder. Bren's castle falls over the side and starts dragging the bridge with it. Everyone rushes for the rope as the ground disappears from under them)

Bren: Wolfy hold on!

Brett: AH!

(Bren leaps at it first while clutching Wolfy in one hand, then Halley makes it, Susy, and Grayson as well. Dillon slides over the edge and fall leaving Brett, Kaitlyn, and Chris running up to try and get it. Kaitlyn leaps and makes it, then a brick hits Brett in the face and he falls back and follows the ruins. Chris runs out of bridge and also makes it with a huge leap)

Brett: AHHHHHH!

(Then Janes side slowly groans and the support beams give way causing it to slowly slide back before dropping suddenly off of the cliff towards the water)

(The tower)

(Jane and Declan finally pull the case off of the Narwhal and fall onto their back with the case. They pant and look into each other's eyes for a second lovingly. A shadow then grows above them and they look up just in time to see the massive castle as it lands fully on them and explodes into rubble)

(On the rope)

(They watch it unfold and the explosion of money into the air after that as the case blows)

Kaitlyn: And there goes the money… this almost makes the whole experience worth it!

Bren: Hehe…

Grayson: Indeed

(He snatches a hundred out of the air and pockets it)

Chris: Glad I'm not them!

(He turns to the camera)

Chris: Well that marks the end of the season! Thank you for watching Total Drama Bartoa Is-

(He is cut off by Kaitlyn planting her foot in his face and knocking him off of the rope into the water)

Kaitlyn: Now its worth it! BOO-YA!

(Everyone on the rope and up top laughs and cheers)

END


End file.
